Plum Scary
by J R Mai
Summary: Stephanie Plum deals with the fallout after a disastrous trip to Hawaii. Between the mayhem caused by a scary new drug and raging tension with the men in her life, things can't possibly get worse. Until she realizes that she's a few days late. Sequel to Plum Passion, between Explosive 18 and 19. Supplemental Canon. Original titles by J R Mai are available on Kindle and Amazon. com
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When I was seven, I decided that my deep understanding of structural engineering and physics was enough that I could design a bridge from my wardrobe to my dresser out of nothing but a pillow. As an adult, I've come to recognize that this came from the part of my brain responsible for stupid ideas.

Needless to say, when I tried to test out this marvel of design, it didn't exactly hold my weight. I still have a scar somewhere under my hairline where I'd needed twelve stitches to close up the back of my head.

I'm older now, and I'd like to think I'm wiser. Though, given my current predicament, that might be a little generous. I no longer try to build bridges out of pillows, but I still have a tendency to learn lessons the hard way. In this case, it was the really hard way.

The lesson I was struggling with this time was why I shouldn't slip my Rangeman protective detail, no matter how benign the skip I'm after. And that when you find yourself accidently facing a pissed off drug dealer with a gun the size of a cannon and an ardent desire not to go back to jail, it might help to have some kind of backup.

My name is Stephanie Plum, and until about thirty seconds ago, I worked as a bond enforcement agent for my cousin Vinnie. The bullets that were currently whizzing by my hiding place behind the bathroom door had effectively decided for me that I no longer wanted to be a bounty hunter. Let Vinnie round up the lowlifes and miscreants with the happy trigger fingers. I was done.

I really hate getting shot at. And that cannon he was pointing at my head made my little five shot revolver look like a pea shooter. At least it would have if it wasn't at home in my cookie jar.

Truth is, this wasn't how my day was supposed to go. I'd just planned on picking up Mary Delraya for missing her court date on some minor solicitation charges. We'd done this dance before, and she was always pretty cooperative. Not exactly a task that required back up. And I'd been feeling a little smothered because Tank had me under constant supervision since Ranger was out of town.

I'd recently had some trouble in the fallout of a disastrous trip to Hawaii that involved some fake FBI agents and a crazed mercenary assassin, and Tank was taking my safety very seriously. Everyone at Rangeman was. Because it was better to have a pissed off Stephanie than to answer to Ranger if something happened. Trouble was, it had been a week without a single word. That's a long time to have a shadow the size of a stegosaurus.

I'd just wanted to get a little fresh air, so I'd parked my truck at the mall and removed the GPS. Set it behind the yellow marker at the head of my parking space. I thought I was being pretty clever at the time. Make it look like I was shopping. It would buy me at least an hour before one of the Rangeman guys wandered into the shoe department looking for me.

Little did I know, Mary Delraya would be working when I went to pick her up, and the John that was visiting was none other than Damian Marquez, aka Skeezer. And he'd recognized me from those stupid bus ads Vinnie'd been running to promote the bonds office.

I was really hating Vinnie right about now.

I had never intended take down Skeezer. He was a higher level dealer with a lot of connections, and a reputation for violence. It was the kind of skip I usually left for Ranger. He didn't do a lot of bond enforcement these days, now that he was running a big time security firm like Rangeman, but if I'd asked, he would have rooted Skeezer out of his rat hole and thrown him against the wall for me so that I didn't end up bleeding from my pretty little head.

Another bullet whizzed by my ear. Freaking Ranger. This was all his fault.

My cell phone started ringing and two more shots clipped into the door, ricocheting off the cracked tile behind me. I fished the phone out of my bag, praying Skeezer didn't realize I was unarmed and rip the door open to shoot me between the eyes. I kind of liked not having a hole there.

It was Tank calling. Like this could get any worse.

"Busy," I said into the phone.

"Where are you? Ramon found your GPS unit in a parking lot at the mall."

"It's complicated."

Three more shots went through the wall at the sound of my voice. Tank is a big guy, strong and silent. Doesn't show a lot of emotion. But I swear I could hear him pale.

"Trace her signal and dispatch the nearest car. She's under fire," he said to someone near him. There were some urgent voices on the other line, but the sound that caught my attention was a soft click in the next room. His clip was empty.

I waited for a beat. He could have a second gun or another clip. I held my breath. Metal slid over metal when he recocked the gun. _Click_. Yep, out of bullets.

I had two choices. I could keep hiding and hope he didn't come in to make sure I was dead, or I could tackle him while he was busy patting down his pockets for more bullets.

I've never been a particularly brave person, but I've been known to do something stupid from time to time. Which is why I found myself barreling toward him with a high pitched war cry. He looked up in surprise a second before I took him down. I shoved my stun gun into his belly and hit the go button, and he seized up and then went still.

I was slapping the cuffs on him behind his back when Hal burst into the room, his face white. He goggled at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but I could use some help dragging him downstairs. And I still have to talk Mary Delraya into coming in with me to reschedule her court date."

Hal nodded. Looked like he might be sick.

In all honesty, I couldn't blame him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It hadn't been hard getting Mary to come with me. Skeezer had paid her up front and she didn't have any other clients lined up for the afternoon. That and she knew Vinnie would bond her out again in under an hour. Mary Delraya had never had to wait for a family member to come bond her out. I have a sneaking suspicion the collateral Vinnie got wasn't in tradable goods.

Damian Marquez was still unconscious when we'd loaded him into the back of Hal's black Rangeman SUV. We shackled him to the floor bolts and Hal followed me to the police station.

Joe Morelli was standing by the desk when I got inside. He was looking pretty sexy. His black hair was a couple weeks past needing a cut, curling around his ears and along the back of his neck. He was in a plain black T-shirt and jeans, his badge and Glock clipped to his belt. The other plainclothes cops had to wear suits, but Joe's rugged good looks and strong Italian demeanor made him look like a casino pitboss when he was in a suit. That didn't exactly inspire trust.

He smiled when he saw me with Mary Delraya. "Good catch, Cupcake."

"I do my best," I said, trying to keep things light. Morelli and I were in a weird place, and I wasn't sure if he was my boyfriend at the moment. The title seemed to come and go. Last week we were struggling in the aftermath of Hawaii, and I hadn't really seen much of him since. He'd been working a lot, and it was entirely possible that was partly to avoid me.

I knew Joe loved me. I just wasn't sure if he was liking me all that much right now.

I sat Mary Delraya down on the bench beside the desk just as the front doors swung open again and Hal dragged in Damian Marquez. Any affection Morelli might have had in his expression was gone the second his cop face snapped into place. He cut his eyes to me. "You took down Skeezer Marquez?"

I shrugged. Hard to tell where this might be going, but I was betting he wasn't impressed. Actually, he looked like he was thinking about the bottle of Maalox in his locker. "Please tell me you got the Stegosaurus to do the dirty work."

"Nope. I took him down all by myself, like a professional. Because that's my job. Hal's just carrying him in for me because I had Mary Delraya."

No response from the cop-face. Morelli hated that I was a bounty hunter. He'd prefer if I went with a safer profession, like gator wrangler or getting an apple shot off my head. Most of the time, it scared the crap out of Morelli that he was in love with me.

"Busy day," he said, giving nothing away. "So, did you just call in Hal to do the heavy lifting, or is there something else I need to know?"

Damn. I'd been kind of hoping he wouldn't realize that. I held back a sigh. "Tank's idea."

"And why is it that Tank feels the need to have Hal following you around?"

I was really hoping to avoid the topic. Bringing up Ranger, even to say that he was still out of town, wasn't likely to go over well. If Morelli and I were in a difficult place, the already tense working relationship between Ranger and Morelli was sub nuclear. As far as I knew, they hadn't even been in the same building since the fight in Hawaii.

I hadn't technically done anything wrong when I slept with Ranger. Morelli and I weren't exclusive. He'd been the one to say we should see other people. Trouble was, there was sort of a subcondition when he'd said it. I could explore my options with anybody I wanted, except for Ranger. He thought Ranger was dangerous. That was a pretty accurate assessment.

And that was the real root of all my problems.

Well. All my non-dangerous-felon related problems.

The hideous truth was, I was in love with two men. And I couldn't for the life of me choose between them. They were both amazing in their own way. Morelli was the bad boy made good. He'd been wild when we were young, breaking every heart in our high school, including mine. And then against all odds he'd actually managed to grow up. Something I was still struggling to do. Ranger, on the other hand, wore the mantle of _bad boy_ like a badge of honor. He was a smoking hot Latino and sexy as hell, and the chemistry between us was nothing short of transcendent. Trouble was, Ranger wasn't in a place in his life that he could maintain a close emotional relationship. Marriage and babies weren't in his life plan at all. And Morelli might say he thinks about marrying me, but he has yet to make any serious moves toward commitment.

My mother really wanted me to settle down, like my prefect sister Valerie. And it wasn't that I didn't want to. But trying to choose between Morelli and Ranger never seemed to get me anywhere.

If the choice was easy, I would have made it already.

Morelli looked down at his shoe, trying to keep his cool. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Nothing. Tank's just being paranoid."

Like a bad omen, Skeezer's squinty little weasel eyes found me and a snarl curled up his lip, showing off the shining golden grill that covered his front teeth. "Fucking bitch. The next time I empty a clip at you it'll be right into your bitch head. And that's after I catch your ass and make you wish you never—"

Hal's foot caught between Skeezer's and Skeezer hit the ground harder than gravity might have dictated. When Hal dragged him up again by the back of his baggy pants with a less than sincere apology, there was blood flowing down from Skeezer's mouth. He tried to retaliate, but Hal shoved him up against the wall and pinned him there. Hal had at least five inches and eighty pounds on him.

Something very like fury was seeping out through the cracks in Morelli's cop face when he looked at Marquez. "You're lucky that was an accident," he said to Hal. "Otherwise it might have looked like assault." He called to a couple of uniforms to come take Skeezer to a holding cell. He cut his eyes back to me. "You wanna explain to me what he meant by empty _another_ clip at you?"

"It was a misunderstanding."

"What kind of misunderstanding?"

"The kind where I was hiding behind a bathroom door and he thought I was armed?"

"Jesus, Stephanie! You weren't even armed?"

"You hate it when I carry concealed. It's against the law."

"I hate it more when you almost get your head blown off! Jesus Christ!"

We were starting to attract attention. Morelli grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out the front door. "You wanna tell me what this is really about?"

"I told you. Tank is just being paranoid."

"Because Ranger would kill him if anything happened to you while he's off doing god knows what, right?"

I'd tried really hard to avoid the subject, but it had been futile to think it would be that easy. Morelli and I had never talked about what happened between Ranger and me in Hawaii. He wasn't asking and there was no way I was going to bring it up. Morelli was a smart guy, though. The idea that he could maintain that level of willful ignorance was just wishful thinking.

Morelli always seemed to have mixed feelings about Ranger's attachment to me. He appreciated that Ranger watched out for me, especially since it was getting harder all the time for Morelli to protect me himself. But knowing that the attachment came with such a strong sexual undertone had always rubbed him wrong. He'd rather Ranger not be a part of my life at all. He just knew that was long past being an option.

He drew in a deep breath. Trying to keep the jealous Italian boyfriend in check.

"So you don't have a price on your head? You're not being stalked by any maniacs or scary henchmen? You haven't pissed off any gangs or drug dealers...aside from Skeezer Marquez," he added without much patience.

"No, but the day's not over."

The joke didn't fly with Joe. He was getting that look again like he wanted to lock me in his basement chained to his water heater.

"Everything's fine. I'm sure it'll all go back to normal when Ranger gets back."

"Cupcake. Your normal is still a train wreck," he said, a wry smile pulling at his mouth.

"Great. Thanks a lot." I hated that he thought that was funny. I hated even more that it was true.

That was when I saw my Chevy Colorado pickup truck pull out of the parking lot. I stared at it dumbfounded for a second. Someone actually had the balls to steal my truck out of the public lot in front of the police station. "Omigod."

"What now?"

"Some jaggoff is stealing my truck!"

Morelli followed my eye line with a raised eyebrow. "Huh."

"That's all you have to say? You're a cop! Aren't you supposed to do something?"

"You hated that truck anyway."

"That's not the point! That's grand theft auto!" Hal came out through the police station doors. I turned on him. "Someone just stole my truck."

"That would be Ramon," Hal said, handing me my body receipts. "Tank wasn't happy that you ditched us and then tried to take down a drug dealer. He's confiscating your truck. He said he's having Ramon park it in the Rangeman garage and if you have a problem with that you can come talk to him."

Like that was going to happen. I liked Tank, but he wasn't a talker. Ranger wasn't a talker either, but at least I had a rapport with him. I've learned to read his silence, and for the most part I was comfortable with it. Tank, not so much.

Morelli rocked back on his heels, a wide grin on his face. He saw the humor in the fact that my desperate bid for freedom had bit me so thoroughly on the ass. I shot him a dirty look, but he only grinned wider. "Don't look at me. This is between you and Ranger's Merry Men."

"How am I supposed to get home if he's confiscated my truck?"

"I'm supposed to drive you," Hal said.

Morelli was looking too pleased about that. He probably figured Ranger wasn't looking so good right now as a potential long term mate. Not that he ever had, but Morelli didn't really understand that.

"I hate you all."

"Lies and you know it, Cupcake."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After a little glaring, I'd eventually resigned myself to climbing up into the passenger seat of Hal's black Explorer. I had him drive me to the bonds office so that I could turn in my body receipts. I was still flushed from the last high bond I'd collected on so I wasn't in dire need of rent money, but it would add some nice padding to my budget. Might even be able to buy a new car to replace that crappy truck Tank had stolen.

The new bonds office building was still technically under construction, but enough of the work had been done that Connie decided it was better to move in and deal with the hassle of working around bare drywall than it was to try and stick it out at the temporary office she'd rented. Especially since it kind of went down in a flood of rats. I was okay with this decision. It was nice being out of the bus, and the contractor had promised to get the rest of the work done quickly. Since Vinnie had just given him a Ferrari to settle an issue between them, I was feeling optimistic.

Lula and Connie looked up at me when I came in. Then their eyes fell on the window over my shoulder. I looked behind me. Hal was standing at parade rest right next to the front door. I sighed and gave Connie the body receipts. "Tank thinks I'm reckless."

"That explains it," Connie said, looking at the slips. Connie Rosolli was a couple years older than me, the same age as my sister Valerie and Joe Morelli. She was shorter by a couple inches, and more voluptuous by a couple inches too, mostly in the chest. She was leaning back in her seat in front of the bare bones of Vinnie's inner office in a black pencil skirt and heels, a blood-red sweater buttoned up just high enough to keep her from falling out of her black lace top. Her straightened black hair pulled back in a messy bun, her lips and nails blood-red to match her sweater. Connie was the flesh and blood equivalent of a mob-daughter Betty Boop.

Her eyebrows rose when she saw the second receipt. "You got Damian Marquez?"

"Yep. All by myself."

"Huhn. How come you didn't take me with you?" Lula wanted to know. "You don't need me anymore now that you've got yourself a Halosaurus?"

Lula was the most larger than life person I'd ever met. She was in yellow today, with bright blonde hair streaked with violet. Her spandex tank top and skirt were a little like sausage casing on her ample body. Lula used to be a street walker before she'd started doing filing for Vinnie. She'd changed quite a few things in her life since then. Her wardrobe just wasn't one of them. Somehow it worked for her, though. The yellow looked fantastic with her brown skin, and she had such a big personality that I always felt invisible when I was standing next to her.

That might have been a good thing with Skeezer. Maybe it would have taken him an extra few minutes to shoot at me. And there would have been the added benefit in the fact that Lula usually remembered to carry her gun.

"Trust me, if I'd known I was going up against Skeezer Marquez, I would have let you ride shotgun in a heartbeat."

"Damn skippy. We're the dream team, you and me. We always get our man. Ain't nobody can hide when we're on the prowl. I bet even Ranger couldn't've done it better than us."

Actually, I was betting if Lula and I had taken Skeezer down together, it would have been material for America's Funniest Home Videos.

"So, how long has Rangeman been following you?" Connie asked.

"About a week. I don't know where Ranger is, but if he doesn't get back soon I'm gonna hunt him down myself."

"You can't just have him tell his guys to back off?"

"He's been off grid since day two. No one's heard from him."

My phone started ringing. It was my mother's house. I groaned on the inside. At least I thought it was the inside until I saw the looks Lula and Connie gave me. When I picked up, it turned out to be my Grandma Mazur. "Are you still coming for dinner tonight?"

Crap. "I forgot. I've had an eventful day."

"You can tell us all about it when you get here. There's chocolate cake for desert," she added.

Grandma knew where all my weak spots were. I sighed. "I'll be right there." I disconnected. "I've got to go. I'm late for dinner at my mom's house."

"That explains the sighing," Lula said. "I'd offer to bite that bullet with you, mostly 'cause your granny's a hoot, but I've got me a hot date tonight and I'm not breaking it for anything short of a national emergency."

"As long as he's smarter than the last one."

"Pretty sure anyone with an IQ above tree slug would be smarter than the last one," Connie pointed out.

Hal drove me to my parents' house and parked in the driveway right in front of the garage door. It was pretty smart, thinking ahead like that. It was entirely possible I might try to sneak out in my Uncle Sander's 1953 powder blue Buick if my mother started in again. I hated driving Big Blue, but it would be better than listening to another lecture about my future.

I thought he was going to wait in the car. Maybe hoped that he would drive off when it became obvious I was done for the night. No such luck. He took up a post between the driveway and my mother's hydrangea bushes so that he could see the entire street.

My grandmother was waiting for me at the front door. She was a petite woman. Bony and fragile looking despite her spritely nature. Living with my parents now that my Grandpa Mazur was eating his pork chops with Saint Peter. "That's a nice car you're driving. That's one of Ranger's isn't it? Not as sexy as the ones he usually gives you, but it's nice."

"It's one of the fleet cars his men drive. And I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well, I bet the story you have'll be a pip. Last time you were telling us about how you were married to Ranger in Hawaii."

"I wasn't married to Ranger in Hawaii. We just said that so they would let us in the hotel."

"Sure," she said, tapping the side of her nose with a wink. "I gotcha. Just don't let your mother hear us talking about it, or she's liable to start hitting the bottle again."

My mother didn't approve of my association with Ranger. Ranger wasn't relationship material. He was the bounty hunting mercenary that wore nothing but black and lived in the shadows. Ranger was Batman. She'd literally drunk herself into a stupor when I told my family how we'd lied our way into a married couples only retreat in Hawaii to hunt down a skip. I looked down at my left hand. The glaring white tan line was still there almost two weeks later. A lasting reminder of eight incredible days with a man I couldn't keep.

The second I got into the dining room, I had to admit hitting the bottle had a sudden appeal. My sister Valerie was there with all four of her girls. Angie and Mary Alice were on either side of Grandma's seat, with two year old Lisa in a highchair on the corner between Val and our father. That left the seat next to Val for me, the baby in her lap.

How she managed to handle four daughters at once was beyond me. I don't think I could handle one, let alone a two-year-old and an infant at the same time. But then, Val was always a saint. She was the good daughter. Always did was she was supposed to. While I was the daughter who built pillow bridges and tried to fly by jumping off the garage roof.

Even in the ashes of her divorce and her subsequent unplanned pregnancies, Val had still managed to hold onto her perfect daughter status. Now she was married to a lawyer. Nevermind that her husband wasn't particularly successful. That didn't detract from the pleasure my mother got from saying it.

Sometimes I wondered if she would ever brag like that about her son-in-law being a cop.

No need to wonder about what she'd say if I married Ranger. There were more problems in that area than the fact my mother wouldn't approve.

I helped my mom and grandma bring the pot roast, vegetables and gravy to the table. Took my seat next to Val. My mother was about to sit down when the phone in the kitchen started ringing. She didn't hesitate to go back for it. My father didn't hesitate either. He dug into the pot roast like he hadn't noticed the rest of us were there.

My mother came back in from the kitchen. "That was Mrs. Ciak from next door. She says there's a scary man in all black standing in our driveway."

"Oh, that's just Hal. He works for Ranger."

"Why is he standing in our driveway?"

"He's been driving me around."

"What happened to your car?"

Good question. I didn't really want to tell my mother that Tank had me under 24 hr guard. Not only was it embarrassing, I thought it might lead to a shrieking panic voice and a whole lot of whiskey. "Someone stole my truck and Tank thought this was easier until they can track it down. It's no big deal."

"Well, for goodness sake, invite him in. What will people think if they see a big man like that standing outside our house?" my mother asked.

Grandma was out of her seat in an instant. "I'll set another place. It'll be nice to have a new man at the table. What with Albert working late and Joseph not being around much."

I thought about protesting on principal, but it would have been a losing battle. That, and since it was looking unlikely that Hal was going to give up on his Stephanie Watch, I might as well feed him.

I poked my head out the front door and called him over.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Only that you standing out here is scaring the neighbors. Grandma's setting a place for you at the table."

He looked unsure for a second. Probably didn't want to get in trouble for sitting down on the job. Hal was one of Ranger's younger guys. Mid twenties with his blond hair buzzed short in a military style. He wasn't always the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he tried hard. He was also more likeable than a lot of Ranger's other men. Ranger tended to hire two types. Both were overly serious. They either looked like they ought to be wearing desert camo or an orange jumpsuit.

Grandma was just finished setting a seat between me and Val when we got back to the table. I had to pat the empty chair before Hal finally sat down. I passed him some pot roast.

"So, you work for Ranger, huh?" Grandma said, taking some potatoes. "I bet he's real tough."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Aren't you a polite one? A lot of young men aren't polite like that these days. Ranger's real polite too when he comes to dinner."

Hal choked a little on his first bite of pot roast. Guess it never occurred to him Ranger might do something as human as attend a family dinner at my mother's house.

Actually, Ranger had threatened to chain me naked to a streetlight if I ever told Tank.

I leaned into Hal once he'd gotten control of himself. "Probably best not to spread that around. Ranger wouldn't like it."

He shook his head adamantly.

Little two-year-old Lisa threw some of her potatoes. Valerie corrected her and gave her more carrots. Ever patient. She had way more patience than I would ever have.

"So, what is it you do for Ranger?" Grandma pressed on.

Hal shifted in his seat. Unsure how to answer. He glanced at me, but I could only give him a palms up gesture. I didn't know what he did aside from patrols and taking a turn at the computer that monitored the Rangeman fleet. Grandma wouldn't be impressed with that. I'm sure she was hoping he'd start listing the shootouts he'd been in.

Lisa started throwing her carrots too, heading toward a full on tantrum. Val tried to head it off, but it didn't work. She passed the baby blindly to her right. Hal's eyes went round when he found himself holding a squirming infant. The baby started to cry while Hal held her out like she was a bomb with a ticking clock. I offered to take her, but before I got a chance, a jet of spit up landed on Hal's clean black Rangeman uniform.

Everyone stared at a wide-eyed Hal.

"I'm so sorry," Val said, taking the baby again. "You should rinse that out right away or it'll stain. Spit up doesn't come out of black."

Hal nodded obediently and stood. Then he stripped the shirt off right there at the table. His broad chest and thick, muscular arms flexed in the effort. He had a washboard stomach, too, and very little neck between his massive shoulders. Everyone at the table continued to stare. Even my father looked up from his pot roast, his mouth hanging open with his fork suspended forgotten in the air. I popped out of my seat.

"You can take it through there into the kitchen," I said, pointing the way. "Rinse it out in the sink. I'm sure it'll be fine."

He nodded and headed into the kitchen. I sat in my seat again, all eyes on me now that Hal was gone. Grandma was beaming. "You bring the best dates to dinner."

"This isn't a date," I tried to say, but Grandma wasn't listening anyway.

"He's a looker, too. Not as handsome as Joseph or Ranger, but he's got a hot bod."

"Jesus," my father said, turning with determination back to his dinner.

"I think it's time for cake," my mother volunteered, jumping out of her seat. She headed into the kitchen. Might have been checking to make sure Hal wasn't causing trouble. Could have been an excuse to get to the bottle of Jack she kept in the cupboard above the stove. Probably both.

Val rocked the baby against her chest. "I hope that doesn't cause any problems. I know Ranger can be strict." Which was the polite way of saying that Ranger could be a real hardass. Truth is, though, that Ranger wouldn't get bent out of shape over a ruined uniform. Ranger doesn't even blink when I destroy his personal mega-bucks Porsches. In fact if Ranger was here right now he'd be laughing his ass off, which was a rare sight considering how dark and serious his life usually is.

"It'll be fine. The only one who'll even notice is Ranger's housekeeper, Ella. She handles the laundry and orders the uniforms."

Val looked relieved. "I don't know how I'm going to manage with five."

"Five?"

Val was shocked with herself for a second. She hadn't intended to say it out loud. She leaned into me to be sure no one else could hear. "I realized this morning that I'm late. I should have known. I've been tired lately, and my boobs are sore. I'll need to take a test to make sure, but that's how it was with all the others."

"Jeez. Does Albert know?"

"Not yet. I wanted to make sure before I said anything."

"Of course," I said, nodding in a numb kind of way. My brain had started counting back on its own and I was trying desperately to ignore it. "How late are you?"

"Six days. That's an almost sure sign."

Crap. I looked at the calendar my mother had hung on the wall just inside the open kitchen doorway. I couldn't really see it from there, but then I didn't really need to. I'd done the math when I came back from Hawaii. Panic was bubbling up in my chest and I had to swallow it back.

I was a couple days late too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The rest of the evening passed in a sort of daze. I didn't remember eating three pieces of chocolate cake. Not until I'd started to feel sick. And to be honest, I wasn't entirely sure if it was the cake that was making me sick or the fact that there was a teeny, tiny, itty bitty possibility that I might be pregnant.

I tried really hard not to focus on that, but it was all my brain would think about.

The idea of being pregnant was scary enough on its own. I'd had pregnancy scares in the past with Joe. Usually on the heels of his crazy Grandma Bella's visions. I'd handled them with at least some dignity. Joe and I had been seeing each other off and on for a few years. Sometimes we even talked about getting married. We hadn't entirely lined up on that yet, but I figured it would happen someday. Getting pregnant with Joe's baby would just speed up the process.

This would be different, though. Because the way the timeline worked out, it wouldn't be Joe's baby. Couldn't be. Because the week I would have conceived, I was in Hawaii with Ranger.

I tried to smile and act normal while I accepted the bag of leftovers from my mom and climbed into Hal's SUV. He drove me home to my little three story yellow brick apartment building and parked in the lot. Ordinarily, I might have taken exception to him walking me inside like a fragile princess since there wasn't likely to be a knife wielding maniac waiting for me in my apartment. This time I hardly noticed him. I opened my door and said goodnight. Grateful when I was finally alone.

How could this have happened?

Well. I wasn't stupid. I knew exactly how it could have happened. There had been a moment in Hawaii. Things had been going really great between us, and the sex had been phenomenal, and I'd been drinking and we'd been flirting, and we found ourselves in the bushes on the opposite side of the resort from our little vacation cottage with raging libidos and no raincoats. He'd tried to be responsible and put on the breaks, but I'd let the fact that I was on the pill tempt me into acting rash. And then that night, after a lot more lovemaking sans protection, I'd found out that I had missed a couple pills.

I had a panic attack all over again just thinking about it.

I'd never let myself fully appreciate at the time just how much that would have screwed up my life. I couldn't stop the thoughts now.

Ranger had made it very clear that he had no intention of marrying again. His first marriage had been a hasty one after a one night stand with a girl he used to know had resulted in pregnancy while he was on leave as a young, enlisted soldier. And it had lasted only long enough to keep their daughter from being born out of wedlock. He had no intention of doing that again. I know, because I asked. His answer had been vague at best, but that much had been crystal clear.

Ranger couldn't be a husband. He couldn't even be a decent boyfriend. Which would leave me in a very precarious position.

I'd always kind of figured I'd marry Joe Morelli someday. When we'd both matured enough to want that. But there was no way in hell I could see Joe raising Ranger's baby. Maybe someone else's, but not Ranger's. It would be a reminder everyday that there was a part of me that would always belong to Ranger. Whether he wanted it or not.

Not to mention what it would do to my mother. My mother was beside herself when my sister Valerie had Lisa before she'd married Albert. I couldn't imagine what her reaction would be if I ended up having a love child with Batman.

And I thought my life couldn't get any more complicated.

I'd spent most of the night tossing and turning, every doomsday scenario running through my head at the same time. When the sun finally rose I was exhausted, and no closer to a solution than I was the night before.

I couldn't talk to Val about it. She'd tell my mother. Same with Grandma. In fact, with Grandma I'd be lucky if it didn't end up spread throughout the Burg via the beauty parlor. I couldn't go to my best friend Mary Lou. I'd gone to Mary Lou before when I thought I might be pregnant, but I couldn't see her keeping her cool when she figured out who the father might be this time. Lula and Connie were out, too. I could count on them for a lot of things, but discretion wasn't really one of them. And if even the whisper of suggestion got back to Joe, it could put a major kink in any future we might have.

I pulled my pillow over my head. Cripes! Didn't I know anyone besides Ranger who could keep a secret?

I could go to his housekeeper, Ella. She'd never tell a soul. Until Ranger got back. Not a big deal if I turned out to be pregnant, since I'd have to tell him eventually anyway, but if I wasn't, things might get a little awkward for all parties involved.

And there was no way in hell that I could buy a pregnancy test within a twenty mile radius of the Burg without both Morelli and my mother finding out in under ten minutes flat. I couldn't even drive myself outside the bubble of gossip because Tank had confiscated my truck. I'd have to have Hal drive me, or whoever had replaced Hal when his shift was over. And that would mean it was only a matter of time before it was all over the Rangeman building that I'd bought a pregnancy test. Secrets inside Rangeman never made it out, but it would still be pretty uncomfortable to have every man in Ranger's organization know that Ranger might have gotten me pregnant.

I drew in a deep breath and let it out in a big rush.

I was so screwed.

I laid there in self pity for several minutes praying I'd get cramps. Nothing. Surprise surprise. I grunted in frustration and rolled off the bed. Might as well drag myself into the shower. Self pity was an unproductive emotion anyway. Best to focus on a goal I could actually do something about. I still had a stack of skips to deal with. I would just apply a heavy dose of denial. I was good at denial. Denial had worked well for me in the past. Just ignore the problem and it might sort itself out, right? Just because I was late didn't mean for sure that I was pregnant. And a few days was nothing. Val said six was a sure thing. Maybe four wasn't all that bad.

By the time I was done with my shower it was almost nine and I'd mostly talked myself out of another panic attack. I dressed in jeans and a plain black t-shirt, slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and grabbed my keys. Then I remembered that Tank still had my truck.

I looked out my living room window into the parking lot. A shiny black SUV with big chrome wheels was waiting in my usual spot by the dumpsters. No telling who was in it.

Only one way to find out. But if it was someone with prison tattoos I was going back to bed.

I was pretty surprised when I saw Hal behind the wheel. "What gives? I thought you did your shift last night."

"Just until you went inside. Then Woody took over. Tank figured you might not get as bent out of shape about me driving you around."

"That was thoughtful of him," I said as I climbed up into the passenger seat. Only a little of it was sarcasm.

"Where to?"

"Take me to the bond's office."

Hal nodded and drove out of the lot.

"So, is he paying you overtime for doing another shift?" I asked him to break the silence.

"No, but if I take down a skip for you I get hazard pay."

"Well, that's something."

It didn't take long to get to the bonds office. It was only a couple miles from my apartment building, and there wasn't a lot of traffic on Hamilton at this time of morning. Hal pulled up to the curb and followed me in, taking up a post by the front windows so that he could watch the street. Not sure what he was watching for, since the only bad guy I'd pissed off lately was still in jail. Maybe it was just a force of habit.

Connie was sitting behind her desk with a nail file. Usually her position in front of Vinnie's office was to keep miscreants and lowlifes from rushing in to strangle my degenerate cousin, but since the office itself was still mostly plywood it was probably more routine than anything. Besides, it was pretty easy to see Vinnie wasn't in there. Probably down at lockup bonding someone out. I helped myself to some coffee. "Lula's not in yet?"

"Is Lula ever in yet?"

"Huhn," Lula said, swinging in through the glass front doors like a vision in shocking pink. Her short spandex skirt barely covered her ass, an acre of cleavage popping out of her matching pink and white tank top. "Beautiful doesn't just happen, you know. Sometimes it takes time to find just the right outfit. And I didn't exactly get a lot of sleep last night, if you know what I'm saying."

"I guess your date went well," Connie said.

"I'm not normally one to kiss and tell, but let's just say that he's hung like a bull and he knows what to do with it."

I choked on my coffee. "Jeez, what happened to not kissing and telling?"

"I figured even a classy woman like me should be allowed to brag sometimes. Just because you haven't been getting any doesn't mean none of us are."

I cut my eyes to Hal's back. He was making a consorted effort to ignore the conversation, but I could see that he was standing just a little too still. Clearly uncomfortable. Probably wishing he'd chosen to stand guard outside and taken his chances that I wouldn't slip out the back.

It was hard to know what most of Ranger's men made of our association. He may not be willing to have a real relationship the way that most people mean it, but Ranger had made one thing very clear. Inside his building, I was considered his. Might as well have _PROPERTY OF RANGER_ stamped across my ass. His men treated me accordingly. I had no doubt they would take a bullet for me rather than face Ranger if something happened, and not one of them wanted to be the one who lost the boss' girlfriend. Even if I had no right to the title.

Any thoughts they had beyond that were a gray area, though.

There weren't any secrets in the Rangeman building. That meant any time I stayed to night, which happened on occasion, everyone in the building knew it. Expect for a few recent events, they'd mostly been platonic visits because my life was in danger. But since no one was brave enough to ask Ranger about it, there were likely some general assumptions as to the nature of those visits. And since they all knew about my connection to Joe Morelli, it probably made for some interesting conclusions.

I could only imagine what they told the new guys when they were hired. They probably had a dossier on me just for orientation. This is Stephanie Plum. She belongs to Ranger. This is her boyfriend the Trenton cop. Ranger doesn't care if she sleeps with him, but if you lose her, Ranger'll kick your ass.

Now I just had to keep _PREGNANT_ from being added to that dossier.

"You alright?" Connie asked me. "You just turned green."

"Probably because she's not getting any," Lula guessed. "With Officer Hottie working overtime and The Man of Mystery being in the wind, she's got to have some frustration issues going on."

"Jeez Louise, can we talk about something else? Did anything new come in?"

"Just an aggravated assault," Connie said. "You still have a few files that are outstanding. Possession with intent to sell, drunk and disorderly, domestic violence, and two other assaults."

"What were the details on the aggravated assault," I wanted to know. "He wasn't a shooter, was he?"

Connie opened the file and looked it over. "Says he opened some guy's throat with his teeth. The victim nearly bled out on the way to the hospital."

"He's a biter?" Lula said. "Oh no, I'm not down with that. Nuh-uh. I'm not going after no biter."

"The police report said he was high at the time. Chances are he won't bite again."

"Chances are? That don't sound promising to me."

"What about the dream team?" I said.

"The dream team don't go after biters."

"Alright. I guess I'll have to go after him by myself. Just me and Hal."

I could see the ambivalence on Lula's face. She didn't want to be shown up by Hal. And at the same time, knowing he would be with us took a lot of pressure off, since we could count on him to jump in when things inevitably went sideways. I didn't like being babysat by a Rangeman escort, but sometimes it was nice to have a safety net.

"Well. When you put it that way, I guess it would be irresponsible of me to make you go after a biter all by yourself. Only if he so much as smiles at me I'm out of there."

"Whatever you say."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The biter's name was Avery Jessup. Twenty-three years old. He had priors, but they were all related to marijuana possession. No history of violence. Kind of surprising, considering the severity of the assault. I'd read the police report after we left the bonds office. The victim had been a homeless man in his early fifties. If the bite had been an inch further back, it would have hit the jugular and he wouldn't have made it to the hospital.

I'd never heard of someone with a history of marijuana use turning violent before. Usually they were pretty mellow. Didn't even resist arrest half the time.

Guess there was a first time for everything.

Jessup's address was listed on the third block of Stark Street. A rundown apartment building covered in graffiti, street toughs and runners hanging out on the front stoop with the collected trash that lined the gutters. They watched me and Lula was rapt attention until Hal stepped out of the SUV. Some of the runners took off. The rest just watched while we walked inside.

I went to the second floor and looked for apartment B. A young woman answered the door. Had to be the girlfriend who had bailed him out. She didn't look good. Didn't smell great either. Like a mix of cheap whiskey and cigarettes. I was also betting it had been a few days since she'd seen a shower. She stared at me through narrowed eyes. I thought it was more to get focus than it was out of annoyance.

"Are you Lorena Crawly?"

"Who wants to know?" she asked, her eyes raking Lula first in her shocking pink, then me, and then finally the mountain of a man behind me. That gave her pause.

"I work for your boyfriend's bail bondmen. He missed his court date yesterday and I've come to help him reschedule it." It wasn't entirely a lie. That was exactly what my job description entailed. What I didn't say was that there was a good chance he would end up waiting in jail until someone could bail him out again. Assuming there was someone that could. Lorena had used her car as collateral. Judging from the state of her apartment, she might not be able to afford bailing him out a second time. If she was even willing. Which I was doubting, given her expression.

"I hadn't seen that loser in weeks, and then he goes and bites some fool like he's out of his damn mind. I kicked his ass out the second they let him outta jail. I shoulda never got involved with this shit. Nuh-uh."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I don't wanna know where he is."

"I hate to tell you this, but you put up your car as collateral. If I don't find him fast enough, the bond's office will keep it."

"You're shitting me. Damn!"

I was betting she wasn't entirely sober herself when she'd bonded him out. "Does he have any family? Any friends he'd go to? You were on the only person listed on his bond agreement."

"No. But if I had to guess, he's probably back under that overpass getting lit like he always does when I kick his ass out. You catch him and throw his ass back in jail. I didn't sign up for this shit."

I thanked her and headed back downstairs.

The overpass wasn't far. It had been listed in the police report as the place the assault had happened. The garbage that usually collected along Stark Street paled in comparison to the trash heaps here. It was kind of ominous. Hard to tell which of the rat infested piles were just trash and which ones might be people sleeping like the dead under their makeshift homes. I took a careful step toward the nearest pile.

"Avery Jessup?"

Something stirred. Might have been a person. Might have been a big-ass rat.

"I'm looking for Avery Jessup. I work for his bail bondsmen, and I need to help him reschedule his court date. Do you know where I can find him?"

The shape buckled, the cardboard shifting enough that I could see a man. He was filthy. His baggy jeans and torn flannel shirt were so covered in dark stains that it was hard to tell what was dirt and what was other. His body didn't move quite right. He was struggling to get to his feet.

"Avery?"

He swung around on his heels and looked at us. It was Avery Jessup alright. I recognized him from the picture attached to his bond agreement. He just stared at us for a second. Nobody home. His face was covered in dark stains, just like his clothes. I was getting the heebie-jeebies. He started walking toward us in disconnected way.

"Oh God," Lula said. "He's one of those things! Like on that TV show with the dead people!"

"What show with the dead people?" I wanted to know. The way Jessup was stalking us was starting to freak me out. Lula wasn't helping.

"He's one of them zombies! Like the Walking Dead! I seen it happen just like this! He's gonna try and eat us!"

"That's ridiculous. Things like that don't happen in real life."

I suddenly lost interest in reason when Jessup started running for us. Lula hauled the Glock out of her handbag and pointed it at him before I could stop her. Most of her bullets went wide. Lula wasn't a great shot. But one of them clipped Jessup's shoulder. He didn't even feel it. Just kept coming, blood pouring down his arm in a steady stream. He tackled Lula. I could hear his teeth snapping in the struggle. Hal was on him a second later. Dragged him up off of Lula and threw him to the ground. I ran over and put cuffs on him while Hal was holding him down, his body bucking and squirming under Hal's weight. Hal was having trouble holding onto him. I slipped some flexi cuffs around his ankles to help stop the flailing.

Lula was rolling around in the dirt trying to get up. Covered in dust and grime from head to toe. Her shocking pink and white tank top was torn and streaked with red. I left Hal with Jessup and went to help her up. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! I told you this was a bad idea! We go after a biter and he turns out to be a zombie! This is like that vampire all over again."

"That guy wasn't a vampire. He was just some old man with pointy dentures who didn't like the sun. You gotta stop watching so much television." Easy for me to say. My heart was still racing. I pulled her to her feet. "What's that on your arm?"

Lula looked down at the dark ring just below her shoulder. They looked suspiciously like teeth marks. "Oh my God. Oh Lord! I been bit! I been bit by a zombie, I'm gonna die!"

"You're not gonna die!" I said, trying desperately not to catch her panic. "We'll just clean it up. It might not have even broken the skin."

Lula wasn't listening. She'd crossed into full blown hysteria. I tried to hold her up, but her legs had turned to jelly and she flopped over on me. Hal was startled. He left Jessup floundering in the dirt and came to my rescue. He lifted Lula off me with little effort.

"You have to calm down!" I told her. "Remember when you thought you were turning into a werewolf from eating too much meat? Remember when you'd convinced yourself that you were in love with that moron just because you thought you drank a love potion? None of that was real, and neither are zombies."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's gonna turn!"

Jessup was flapping around like mad. I heard it when the flexi cuffs snapped. Then something else snapped. It was a sickening sound. Cut right through my stomach. Jessup was on his feet and running away from us, one hand hanging limp at his side, the cuffs dangling from the other.

Lula was still beside herself, covered in dust and blood, clinging to Hal for dear life. He looked as terrified about that as she did. I couldn't tell if the blood was hers or Jessup's. I needed her to calm down, and I needed to clean her up so that we could assess the damage. "Maybe we should take her to the hospital," I suggested.

"No! No way I'm going to no hospital! They'll take one look and put me down before I can turn!"

"Hospitals don't do that." She didn't care. She wasn't going. I let out a sigh. "Is there a first aid kit in the Explorer?"

Hal shrugged. He didn't know.

"How about you take her to the Explorer. I'll pick up some first aid stuff from the drugstore on the corner and we can clean her up."

"I can't let you go alone. Tank'll kill me."

"I won't tell him, I promise." He was unconvinced. "Five minutes."

He looked down at Lula still clinging to his shirt. And then across the street to the drug store. Jessup had run in the other direction. Probably long gone by now. Hal hung his head. He'd just realized he didn't have much of a choice. I was going with or without his permission. "Five minutes."

I left him there and ran across the street. The store was empty. Only a Pakistani guy in a collared golf shirt stood behind the counter, watching a soccer game on the little television that hung in the corner next to the security monitors. I gave him a thin smile and headed for the first aid section.

I tossed what I needed into a little basket. Gauze, alcohol wipes, Band-Aids, antibacterial cream, medical tape. I was about to head to the register when my eyes landed on the pregnancy tests.

The panic hit again.

I looked around the store like someone might see me. Still empty. I did some quick thinking. I was outside the bubble. No one from the Burg would come down to a corner drug store on Stark. I bit my lip and dropped a test into the basket, covering it with the gauze so the clerk wouldn't see it.

I was tapping my foot while he rung me up. He paused when he saw the test, glancing up at me for a brief second and then down to the white tan line on my ring finger, then moved on.

The bell over the door rang to announce someone's entrance. I worried for a second that it was Hal. Turned out to be Mooner. I'd gone to high school with the Moon Man. We hadn't known each other well, but I've seen him around from time to time and I considered him a friend. He had a permanent state of mellowness about him that was kind of soothing. Came from so many years experimenting with herbs. He'd been clean for a while, from what I hear, but the stoner vibe persists. It was a personality trait.

He slouched up to me, catching sight of the pregnancy test. "Dude. Are you and Cop-man expecting? That's righteous."

Shit.

"It's for my sister. She thinks she might be pregnant again, but it's a secret. She doesn't want anyone to know yet."

"I can dig it. It's totally redacted."

"Thanks."

"No problemo. Are the bandages for your sister too?"

"No. They're for Lula. She kind of got bit by a skip."

"For real? That's lunar. Totally dark side."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he was high on something. I think he broke his wrist getting out the cuffs I'd put on him before he ran away. It was freaky."

"Dude. I heard there was some bad chronic out there. Really messing up the atmosphere, if you know what I mean. That's why I was homegrown back in the day. You gotta stay organic. Keep it local, you know. The stuff they've got coming up from Mexico has some bad juju on it."

The front door wrenched open, pouring daylight over us with the ringing bell. Hal was standing in the doorway. I snatched the test off the counter and tucked it in my back pocket. "Almost done."

Hal nodded, looking Mooner over. I swallowed. Added a candy bar to the pile of stuff for the clerk to ring up. It would help sooth my nerves. Then I added two more. One might not do it. And of course, Lula might want one. I tossed down six more. I got some raised eyebrows, but nobody questioned me. The clerk put everything in a plastic bag. I pulled out a couple candy bars and opened my messenger bag. Slipped the pregnancy test into it with the chocolate so that Hal wouldn't notice. I said goodbye to Mooner and followed Hal back out of the store.

Lula was sitting in the Explorer in a daze with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She twitched sometimes. Muttered to herself. Something about not wanting to eat brains.

At least she wasn't screaming anymore.

I cleaned her up with the alcohol wipes and was glad to find the teeth marks were only bruises. "He didn't break the skin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Lula threw her arms around my neck and crushed me. "Oh, thank you Jesus!" And then she flopped back on the seat and passed out.

Hal looked worried for a second. I waved him off. "She didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

He nodded, but he didn't look any more comfortable. Especially when Lula started snoring. I made sure she was buckled in and then took a step back to call Morelli.

"Hey. I was wondering if you could put out an APB for me. I kind of lost a skip."

"Shit, Stephanie. Didn't anybody tell you you're supposed to hold onto them?"

"It wasn't my fault."

"When is it ever your fault?"

"This was different. This was really not my fault. We took him down and I had cuffs on his hands and feet and he just snapped them off and ran away. I think he might have even broken his own wrist to do it." Morelli went quite for a second while he processed that. I thought he might be staring at his shoes, trying not to laugh. "It's not funny," I warned him.

"No, it's not. Not even a little bit. Who were you after?"

"Avery Jessup. We found him under the overpass near Stark Street. He was acting weird, and then he charged us and he bit Lula."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. It's just a bruise. I thought it was worse than it was because she was covered in blood, but I guess it was all his."

"You wanna explain that to me?"

I bit my lip. "Off the record?"

"Shit. I hate when you say that."

"Lula kind of shot him. It looked like a flesh wound in his upper arm. At least I'd guess, since he didn't seem to feel it at all."

"Fuck." I heard some shuffling on the other end of the line. I thought he might be getting a pad and pencil. "Do you know which direction he was heading?"

"East I think."

"You still have Ranger's guy with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tell him to take you home and that I'll hold him personally responsible if he lets you anywhere near Avery Jessup. I got to go." And then he disconnected.

I looked at the phone for a beat with my mouth hanging open and then called him back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Avery Jessup was psychotic when they arrested him for trying to rip a homeless man's throat out. From what you just told me, I'm pretty sure it's because he was high on PCP. I didn't see it a lot working vice because most people know what a fucking nightmare it is, but the times I did see it scared the crap out of me. You never forget something like that. I don't want you to go anywhere near him. Do you understand me?"

"You can't just say something like that and then hang up on me. I called you to ask for help, not a federal mandate."

"Yeah, well you're getting both."

"I can't believe this! You're worse than Tank. Doesn't anyone think I'm capable of taking care of myself?"

"Don't put that on me, Cupcake. I didn't ask a small army to monitor your every move."

"No, but you are telling me not to do my job."

"Don't get me started on your job. God! You don't listen to anyone. It's no wonder Rangeman follows you around like a band of guard dogs."

"I thought you hated that."

"I hate a lot of things about this situation, Cupcake, but that's not always one of them. Someone needs to keep you from getting yourself killed. Though, it doesn't exactly make me feel warm and fuzzy knowing Ranger gets a report every time you stay the night at my place."

"That doesn't happen."

"The hell it doesn't. Now, I've gotta go. Somebody has to find Avery Jessup before he kills someone or bleeds out in the streets." And he disconnected again.

I glared at the phone for a full minute trying to get a grip on my emotions.

Not my boyfriend. Definitely not my boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I had Hal drive me around for a couple hours looking for Jessup, but we didn't see any signs of him. Even the blood trail had disappeared. It was like the streets had swallowed him whole.

I suppose I could have tried harder. In all honesty, I was pretty creeped out. Morelli can be highhanded, and he doesn't have a lot of faith in my ability to handle myself, but he loves me. The fact he was so flipped out kept whispering at the back of my brain, telling me that there might be a chance he was right. Hal and I had taken Jessup down once already. It was hard not to imagine what might have happened if he'd been in the car with us when he did his hulk impersonation.

By dinner time, I was ready to call it. Lula was still snoring in the backseat, and my stomach had started to growl. I asked Hal to take us to Cluck-in-the-Bucket on the way back to the bonds office. We ordered three of everything. I figured Lula would be hungry when she woke up. And Hal was a big guy. No telling how much he could eat.

Connie was still at the bonds office when we got back. She didn't look happy.

"What's up?"

"Vinnie rebonded Skeezer Marquez this afternoon."

"He did what?"

"Trust me, I know. And that's not even the worst part. Marquez was pretty vocal while he was in holding. Got pretty specific about his opinions of you. Didn't like being taken down by a girl. You might want to watch your back. He's got a lot of people behind him."

"Thanks for the heads up." I was going to kill Vinnie. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Avery Jessup was taken to Saint Frances about an hour ago. Apparently he took a header from the second floor of a parking garage. He's in pretty bad shape. Broken legs, a dislocated wrist, head trauma. As far as they can tell, he did it to himself. They've got him on lockdown in the psych ward."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

She did a palms up gesture.

Jeez. And I thought I had problems.

Hal drove me home and insisted that he check out every corner of my apartment before I locked the door behind him. Stood there in the hall until he heard the deadbolt slide into place. I'd already seen Woody waiting to take over for him in the parking lot, and I had to admit to myself that after a day like that it was actually kind of comforting knowing that Rangeman was looking out for me.

I set my messenger bag down on my kitchen counter and checked on Rex. He came out of his soup can and looked up at me with those little black eyes, his whiskers twitching. Rex was the ideal roommate. He didn't make a huge mess. He didn't argue with me over who got to control the remote. And he didn't judge me for my romantic failings. At least, I was pretty sure he wasn't judging me. He's not exactly a brilliant conversationalist.

I dropped a baby carrot into his food dish and looked over at my bag. Angry butterflies were fighting in my stomach. It was now or never. I pulled out the pregnancy test and stared at it.

God. Please let it be negative. I'll be a better person, I swear. I'll start going to church, and I'll stop using the Lord's name in vain. I'll stop swearing all together if that's what it takes. I thought about offering to stop having sex too, since that was kind of what got me into this mess in the first place, but I couldn't really bring myself to lie to God.

I took the test into my bathroom. Read the instructions through twice just to be sure.

It was the longest three minutes of my life.

The timer went off on my phone and I reached for the test, my hands shaking.

One line. What the hell did one line mean again? I looked at the box.

Not pregnant.

I jumped out on my skin when the phone rang in my other hand. I answered it just to make the sound stop, my heart pounding in my ears. "It's positive!" the voice said.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is. I just took it and it said it was positive. I'm pregnant again."

"Oh! Oh Val, that's great."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Oh, good. Because I wasn't sure. Do you think Albert will think it's great?"

"Of course I do. Albert loves you, and he loves the girls. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Val sounded much happier about that. I congratulated her and said goodnight, still looking at the negative test in my hand. Trying to ignore the little whisper of emptiness. It wasn't regret. That would have been self destructive. But after hearing Val's excitement, I couldn't help but envy her just a little bit.

I definitely didn't want a baby right now. But maybe it really was something I might actually want someday. When I was ready.

I dropped the test into the garbage can in the bathroom and looked at the box just one more time to make sure before I dropped it in too. Took in a deep breath and let it out all at once. I might have just dodged a very big bullet.

I brushed my teeth and got into bed in just my black t-shirt, listening to the slow breeze murmur across my bedroom window in the darkness. Skeezer Marquez flashed through my thoughts, but I pushed him back. Woody was in the parking lot, watching my apartment building. He wouldn't let anyone get by him.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to relax enough to drift off to sleep.

It was still dark when I felt a whisper of doubt drag me awake again. Something felt off. It took me a second to realize it was because I wasn't alone. An energy was creeping toward me in the silent shadows. I was about to freak when I caught a faint whiff of Bulgari Green, a familiar warmth leaning over me. Ranger. The relief was profound. I think he might have sensed it because I felt him smile. He brushed his lips across mine and my fingers curled into his shirt all on their own.

I should have pulled back, but the mix of relief and surprise had me off balance and I didn't have a chance to put my barriers up. He let out a silent breath and the gentleness gave way to something more intense. The kiss deepened and I was in Hawaii again, his familiar atmosphere all around me. I felt it when he pulled back the covers. His heat settling over me. His hands slid under my shirt and I made a noise halfway between a whimper and a moan.

He was inside me before I could even think. Before we'd had a chance to remove any of our clothes. I clung to his shirt and lost myself, pulled into a bright world of color and magic in the total darkness. I felt the release in both of us, followed by a perfect moment of contentment. He kisses turned tender and lingering again. Tracing my mouth and across my jaw. "You missed me."

He nodded. "Yes."

"Where were you? You were supposed to check on an account in Whitehorse and never came back. No one's heard from you in days."

"Manhunt. My phone was damaged. Didn't get a chance to get another one."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?" He was almost as bad as Rex.

His belly contracted against mine and I knew he was laughing. The awkward balance between his professional secrecy and my need to know everything amused him. It usually set my teeth on edge. He seemed to sense that because he laughed again, finding my lips in the shadows. "The guy I was after is named Juan Alvarez. He's supposed to be an informant for the FBI, but he gave them the slip. I was called in as a personal favor. I've hunted Alvarez a few times before when he went FTA. They knew I'd be able to find him off book, and that I had ways of bringing him back without waiting for extradition. I tracked him as far as Juarez before I finally caught up to him. Dragged his ass back across the border. I chartered a plane out of El Paso this afternoon. Handed him over to the feds when we got back to Newark."

"You came straight here?"

He smiled again, nuzzling my cheek. "Lucky for me you were awake." He kissed me again and lifted his weight off the bed. "I've been traveling rough for a week. I'm gonna go take a shower. Then we can try this again without any clothes on."

I bit my lip while I watched him head into my bathroom.

Damn. I'd decided not to do this anymore. Not with him. Being loosey-goosey with my morals was what had gotten me into trouble in the first place. It had messed up my juju. Thrown my karma out of whack. Jumping back into a sexual relationship with Ranger wasn't going to solve any of my dilemmas. It was only going to give me new ones.

A sudden sense of dread overwhelmed me. The energy in the apartment had changed. Ranger stepped out of the bathroom again, his eyes on something in his hand before they found me, his face expressionless. "Babe? Is there something I should know?"

Oh God. He'd found the box for the pregnancy test.

His black eyes were boring into me, my insides turning squishy. I swallowed back the sick feeling.

"It was negative," I offered.

"But you felt the need to take it for a reason."

I debated making a run for it. Might have made it to the window before he caught me and dragged me back. I sighed. "I'm a few days late."

"What's a few?"

"Four. Maybe five."

Ranger just kept staring at me, impossible to read.

My phone started ringing. Neither of us moved. We just stayed there, his black eyes holding me prisoner while my heart beat in my throat. It went to voicemail. When it started ringing a second time, my nerves got the better of me. I pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Give me to Ranger." Tank. I panicked. Tank knew Ranger was here. That meant all of Rangeman knew that Ranger was here. Woody was still in the parking lot. He would have seen Ranger come in. Oh God. What else did they know?

I held the phone out to Ranger.

"What?" Ranger said to the phone. Didn't ask who it was. Guess he didn't need to. "When?" His eyes never left me, but I could see the subtle change in him. He wasn't happy. "I'll be right there." He disconnected and tossed the phone onto the bed beside my knee. "I have to go. We're not done here."

And just like that, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The day had already started without me when I woke the next morning, so exhausted that I had to wonder if I'd gone back to sleep at all after Ranger left. I tried really hard to convince myself it was all a bad dream. My brain didn't buy it. Neither did my stomach.

At least the Rangeman detail would be gone now that Ranger was back. That was something.

I went through my morning routine. Showered. Dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt. Swiped on a little mascara. Swiped on a little more. It always made me feel braver. And there was a good chance I might need to feel brave today.

My truck keys were sitting on my kitchen counter next to Rex when I went to make coffee. They'd been in my messenger bag last night. Someone had come in and moved them. It was a short list of candidates. I looked out my living room window and saw my Chevy Colorado parked in a spot by the dumpster. Ranger had made Tank return my truck. Made sense, now that I wouldn't have a chauffeur to drive me around. Then I spotted the shiny black SUV.

Fantastic.

Maybe they were waiting to say goodbye, I thought hopefully.

And maybe pigs really do fly.

I took the elevator down to the ground floor and crossed to the SUV. Both Hal and Ramon were inside. Hal rolled down the window when I got close enough. "I thought the Stephanie Watch would be called off now that Ranger's back. Why are there two of you now?"

"Those were orders," Hal said. "If you want more than that you'll have to take it up with Ranger."

I didn't want to take up anything with Ranger. Ranger had unfinished business that I thought was better avoided. I squinted my eyes at them and tried out the air of authority that Ranger always used. Didn't seem to make much of an impression. "Is this about what happened yesterday?"

Hal shrugged. I wasn't getting anything more out of him than that. I had no doubt he reported the incident with Jessup. Everything was reported to Ranger. I just couldn't imagine why Ranger would double down on my armed guards now that Jessup was in the hospital.

Unless this was about Skeezer. Doubtful. Skeezer hadn't made any threats. Just a little grumbling. Usually it took a lot more than that for Ranger to put me under guard.

I rolled my eyes and climbed into my truck. Looked in the glove compartment. The GPS unit was gone. Probably replaced by a newer, smaller model cleverly hidden somewhere I wasn't likely to look. I wouldn't be surprised if there was one in my bag too.

I drove to the bonds office and parked the truck out front. Ramon pulled in behind me. At least they didn't get out of the car this time.

Lula and Connie were eating doughnuts at Connie's desk when I walked in. That improved my day considerably. Doughnuts were happy food. They made the world seem right again.

I selected a Boston Kreme.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Lula.

"Better. I mean, I had a dead guy gnaw on my arm, but at least I'm not gonna turn."

"He wasn't a dead guy. Morelli thinks he was on PCP."

"That's nasty. That'll mess you up six ways to Sunday. I heard of a guy once when I was a 'ho that tried to cut off his own hand because he was convinced it didn't belong to him."

I shuddered. There were some things I just didn't want to know.

"So what's the plan for today?" Lula asked.

I took a bite of my doughnut. Chocolate glaze, creamy center. Much better. "I was thinking about the drunk and disorderly," I said, licking chocolate from my lips. "Should be pretty simple."

Harvey Peskelli was seventy-two, and had a long history of public intoxication. This time he'd wandered into the Cluck-in-the-Bucket and tried to help himself to the extra crispy. Got belligerent when they tried to stop him. The cops were called and he resisted arrest. The way my friend Eddie Gazarra tells it, Peskelli had started throwing chicken and both he and the cops ended up so covered in grease that not one of them could hold onto another. I heard Russ Green and Robert Shaw had gone down on the slick tile floor so many times that it was like trying to make a capture on a slip-n-slide.

Unfortunately for me, I could relate all too well.

"You know where he hangs out?" Lula asked.

"A lot of the times he was picked up were by the liquor store near his granddaughter's house. He's been staying there since they kicked him out of the Senior Center. I figured we start there and backtrack until we run into him."

We decided to take Lula's firebird. My truck didn't really have the space to drag around an FTA, and to be honest, I was still a little pissed that Ranger's vote of no confidence had extended to not trusting me with the GPS unit. The first chance I got, I was going to search that truck until I found it.

I could see the Explorer in my rear view mirror. I might have gotten mad about them still being on my tail, but I knew Hal and Ramon. They were nice guys, and the fact that they were following me wasn't their fault. Didn't seem right to yell at them.

I got a text. I knew by the ripple of nerves down my body that it was from Ranger.

 _My office. 2pm._

Oh boy. I was going to break out in hives just thinking about it. I really didn't want to face him. I wanted to curl up in a ball in my bed and pretend that last night never happened.

"What's that face for?" Lula asked. "That's your oh boy face."

"It's nothing."

"Sure. I believe that. You're not gonna start telling me it's complicated again, are you?"

"No. Nothing's complicated. I'm just ready for Rangeman to stop following me."

"I hear that. It's gotta be real annoying to have a small army of muscular guys following you around to make sure you don't get hurt, all because their foxy superfine boss has the hots for you."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"It might have been."

The liquor store was open when we got there, but the shopkeeper hadn't seen Peskelli yet. Seemed he was pretty regular, though. Usually stumbling in sometime around noon after he'd slept off the night before. If we were lucky, he might still be passed out. It was a lot easier apprehending people who were unconscious.

Lula and I went to leave the store and swung the door open right into a bleary-eyed old man. Peskelli. He was sweaty, and had the sour smell of old booze on him. It took him a second to focus on my face, but as soon as he saw me his mouth fell open in a perfect bass impression.

I've started to expect the reaction since Vinnie had put my face on every bus bench and billboard he could afford, tacking up fliers in dangerous neighborhoods and at the police station. The ads were supposed to encourage felons to choose Vinnie over the competition because they'd have me and Lula after them if they went FTA. The tagline read: If You're Bad We'll Send our Girls out to Get You.

Not the highlight of my life.

Especially since it had made my job considerably harder. Tricking a skip into thinking I'm delivering a pizza or selling Girl Scout cookies doesn't work that well when they recognize my face in less than ten seconds.

Peskelli gaped at me. "You're the bounty hunter."

"I work for your bail bondsmen. You missed your court date. I've come to help you reschedule."

He looked me over. Not sure what to make of me. Then he looked at Lula. That confused him even more. Not that I blame him. No one really knows what to make of Lula. "I guess that's alright."

"Great. We can give you a ride down to the courthouse right now."

He looked unsure for a second, but then he smiled. "Yeah. Okay. Why not?"

This was turning out easier than I thought. I pulled the cuffs out of my back pocket and his smile faltered for a second, but then he held out his hands in front of him cooperatively. I stepped closer and went to put on the cuffs. Then he shoved me. I flew back while he turned on his heels and started running. Arms wrapped around me from behind. Ramon caught me against his chest to keep me from falling. "You didn't see that coming?"

"I was giving him the benefit of the doubt."

Ramon grinned.

Lula was after Peskelli in a hot second, but when she launched herself at him, intent to squash him like a bug, he slipped out of her path and she landed on the sidewalk with a humph. I pushed away from Ramon and ran after him. He paled. Picked up a silver garbage can from the alley next to him and tried to throw it at me. If he had been sober, he might have realized this wasn't an effective plan. The can only made it a couple feet, spilling its contents out across the sidewalk. The bag on top was flung far enough to hit my leg and burst open. Something that smelled suspiciously like spoiled yogurt smearing across my jeans. I started after him again and my foot slipped. I almost went down, but Ramon caught my arm and helped me stay on my feet.

Peskelli was running away full tilt, watching me over his shoulder. I was about to dart after him and tackle him when a giant shadow stepped into his way. Peskelli bounced off the immovable wall of Hal and flopped over onto the sidewalk. I put a knee on him and cuffed his arms behind his back. "I could have handled this on my own, you know."

Ramon was helping Lula up. He grinned at me. "No doubt. But this was more fun."

Hal was still standing behind me. "Want me to put him in the firebird?"

I debated that for a second, but I didn't want to look wimpy. "I've got it," I said, dragging Peskelli to his feet. Hal and Ramon stood back and watched me march him to Lula's firebird and shove him into the back seat. I looked at my watch. I needed to drop Peskelli off at the police station and then change my clothes. Might need to take a full shower, since I smelled like sour yogurt. And then I would need to turn in my body receipt and collect my check.

Ramon came up to my side as if he'd read my mind. "Ranger wanted you to meet him at two in his office. You want me to drive you straight back to your place after we do the police station thing so you can clean up? Might be quicker."

I let out a sigh of resignation. I wasn't getting out of this. If I didn't go willingly, Hal and Ramon probably had orders to bring me in by force. That wouldn't do much for my dignity.

"Yeah, I guess."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I tried not to rush at the police station, or when Ramon brought me home and stood in the hall waiting for me to wash up and put on fresh clothes, but no matter how I dragged my feet, two o'clock just kept coming. Hal had gone back to the bonds office with Lula to get my truck so that it would be waiting for me at Rangeman.

I had the bizarre feeling while I rode the elevator with Ramon up to the fifth floor that I was being brought to the principal's office. Not unfamiliar territory for me. But this time there was an air of certain doom. Dead woman walking.

I didn't know what to expect when I got to Ranger's office. He hadn't given anything away last night. He'd been completely shut down. Fort Knox. Usually I can at least sense a mood. A curl of smoke from his scalp when he's angry. A small light in his eyes when he's amused. This had been like staring into the abyss.

I hesitated at his office door. Looked at my watch. Two o'clock exactly. Ramon was good. I shoved down the sick feeling and opened the door.

Ranger was standing behind his desk, hands on hip, staring at me with that unknowable expression. His heart-stopping good looks had always been dangerous. Now they were accentuated by the brooding stare and the half-healed scar under his left eye. Evidence of the fight with Morelli. His strong, muscular body was usually relaxed when we were together. This time he was tense. Like he might have to thrash someone at any moment. "Shut the door behind you."

Gulp.

I stepped into the office trying desperately to hide my blind panic. The door clicked closed. Our eyes held. I'm not entirely sure I was breathing.

And then a voice sliced through the tension, making me jump. "Who the hell is this?"

For just a second, I was sure I'd had a stroke. I cut my eyes to the chairs that were pushed back against the wall and saw two men sitting there staring at me with just as much surprise as I felt. One was tall and serious, with an expensive haircut and a nice suit. Not top of the line, but nice. The other was wearing gray cargo pants and a plain navy polo shirt. He had a gun belt strapped to his hip that said law enforcement. I had no doubt the suit was packing too. I thought I caught a bulge under his arm from a shoulder holster.

Their surprise wore off pretty quickly. The suit frowned, but Ranger ignored him. "Steph, this it Jack Carson. He's FBI. And Grant Prichard here is DEA. Gentlemen, this is Miss Plum."

"I know who she is," Carson said in a not so flattering way. Great. I wonder what he was thinking of, the serial incidents involving exploding cars or the time I was blamed for burning down the funeral home. Which was only partly my fault. Then again, if he's FBI, there was a chance he saw the video of my altercation with the crazed mercenary assassin in their parking garage a couple weeks ago. Or he could have been in the offices when I came back upstairs afterwards covered in blood and carrying a dripping knife that was about twelve inches long.

I won that fight.

There was some shifting. I was obviously interrupting a meeting in progress. Something none of them were happy about. Especially Carson. "Time's pressing here. Maybe your personal business could wait."

"Miss Plum isn't here on personal business." Ranger's eyes sliced through Carson for only a second before they were back on me, like the man never spoke. "I contacted the hospital this morning after I talked to Tank. Avery Jessup died, and it wasn't because of the fall."

"Is that what the call was about?"

"No. He called to let me know that Juan Alvarez escaped from federal custody again last night."

Both FBI and DEA went dead still, staring from me to Ranger and back again. Carson looked like he was trying to keep down the porcupine he'd swallowed. "Your involvement in this case was supposed to stay off book, Manoso, so it doesn't fuck with my investigation, and you read in your girlfriend?"

This time Ranger's full attention went to Carson. "You asked for me with the understanding that I would have the full support of Rangeman behind me. That includes Stephanie."

"She's a bounty hunter."

"She's a gifted investigator with good intuition and no off switch."

Wow. I'd never heard it put quite like that. It sounded like praise the way Ranger said it.

Carson wasn't impressed. "And what expertise is the Bombshell Bounty Hunter going to offer us?"

Ranger was stone as he stared Carson down. Carson suddenly looked very nervous. That proved he wasn't completely without a sense of self preservation. If Ranger had looked at me like that, I would need to change my pants.

"Steph," he said without releasing Carson from his death stare. "Why don't you share what you know about Avery Jessup."

I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but considering the way he had just gone to bat for me I didn't want to let him down. "Twenty-three-year-old African-American male, lived on the third block of Stark Street with his girlfriend, Lorena Crawly. He was arrested last week for aggravated assault after he bit a homeless man in the throat under the overpass where he'd been staying since the girlfriend kicked him out. Went FTA two days ago. When I went to pick him up, he was acting weird and bit my partner Lula before Hal and I could apprehend him. He had his hands cuffed behind his back and flexi-cuffs on his ankles, but he managed to break out of both and escape. I called it in to Joe Morelli. He works crimes against persons now, but he used to be vice. He said Jessup was most likely on PCP."

"Do you know where he got it?" Prichard asked. He'd been so quiet I forgot he was there. He didn't have the ferocity about him that Carson had. He was kind of soft. His brown hair fluffy, hanging over the edge of his wire framed glasses.

"I don't. But he had a long history of marijuana use. That's it. Nothing stronger. And the arrest report only listed two joints in his possession."

Prichard was interested now. "That would mean they're still in evidence. We could have them tested to confirm your contact's theory. It's not uncommon for marijuana to be laced with other drugs. Dealers do it without telling their customers sometimes so they can increase demand. There are a lot of street names for it. Dust, chronic—"

That sparked something and I got excited enough to interrupt. "Mooner said he'd heard there was some bad chronic out there. He said the stuff coming up from Mexico had some bad juju on it."

All three of them were staring at me. "Who's Mooner?" Prichard wanted to know.

"One of her confidential informants," Ranger answered for me. He turned back to Carson and Prichard. "I don't need to justify my methods to you. But as you can see, even without being fully briefed she's still capable of finding leads that you haven't in six weeks with full agency support. Now, do you still want to whine about it? Or can we put on our big boy pants and move on?"

Prichard leaned back in his seat. "I'm good."

Carson was still watching Ranger. "She's your asset. Your responsibility."

"I never assumed otherwise."

Finally Carson shrugged. "How you get the information is your business. Just make sure this stays confidential. I still have to build a case on solid ground, with evidence that will hold up in court. If your girlfriend blunders through and poisons my trees, I won't be happy."

Ranger only stared at him, but the understanding was implied. The men stood on a subtle signal of dismissal and left the office. As soon as the door swung shut, I was very aware that we were alone.

"What did I just audition for?"

Ranger's dark eyes scanned me carefully. "There are three different law enforcement agencies involved in this. DEA, FBI, and local PD. All three are fighting over the same piece of pie."

"Alvarez."

Ranger nodded. "Each agency is focused on a different aspect of the case, and none of them are particularly good at sharing. They're busy staking out claims, and meanwhile someone is pumping a whole lot of dangerous drugs into the area."

"Why did they come to you, if they're so worried about poisoned trees?"

"Because I have access to people who won't talk to law enforcement. The information is more valuable to them than making low level arrests. Right now, they're all but blind. DEA wasn't even sure of the delivery method or possible source until you pointed it out."

"How did you know I would?"

"I didn't."

I turned to gape at him. "You went out on a limb for me and you didn't even know if I had anything?"

He looked like he might be thinking about smiling. "Let's just say you have a track record. And an uncanny ability to surprise me."

I bit my lip. Yeah, that's me. Full of surprises.

"Are you going to be comfortable helping me with this?" he asked.

I nodded, not really thinking. "I'm just a little thrown. I thought this was about the other thing."

I didn't realize I'd said it out loud until I saw his face close a little. Ranger was the master of the blank expression. "One problem at a time."

Something slid into place in my mind. "Omigod. That's why you doubled down instead of pulling them back. It wasn't because of Jessup or Skeezer. It was because of the test."

"Babe, you're five days late. There could be a lot of reasons that test was negative. Could be there are other factors involved, but it can also take weeks for HGC levels to get high enough to register. I think it would be unwise to make assumptions of any kind based on conflicting evidence. Until we have more definitive information, you're Schrödinger's box."

Both pregnant and not pregnant at the same time. Great. Now I have that in my head. "You know I'm not pregnant, right?"

His face was still guarded, but he did soften just a little. "I've got a clusterfuck to sort out and a fugitive to find. Until we know more, I'm going on business as usual. Just with a little more caution. I suggest you do the same."

"Does this mean I'm stuck with Hal and Ramon?"

This time the smile showed. "If I pull them back, can I trust you not to get in any drag out fights with dangerous men that might throw you down the stairs?"

"I'm not that much of a train wreck."

"Babe."

Okay, so I was. "I could do my best."

"You're going to have to do better than that."

"Like what? Are you going to make me stop skip tracing?"

"No. I doubt it would do any good to ask that, even if I thought it was necessary. But maybe you could let Lula do the tackling for a couple days. And actually call me if you have any heavy lifting to do."

"You mean like moving furniture?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"I mean like Skeezer Marquez. Or anyone else who's likely to try and do damage. Who do you have that's outstanding?"

"A domestic violence, a possession with intent, and a couple assaults."

"Who are the assaults?"

I pulled out the files. "Terry Kroychek was arrested for swinging a baseball bat at her ex. And Ronald Walker started a fight in a bar. Put a guy in the hospital."

"Would you be willing to take Hal with you when you pick up Walker?"

"I'll think about it. You're not worried about the wife beater?"

"Should I be? You've taken down a lot of wife beaters. With prejudice. They usually make the mistake of underestimating you. Though, if he's over 200lbs, you might want to call in for assistance after you stun gun him. What have you done on the possession?"

"Not much."

"Keep me in the loop on that one if it looks like it might relate to Alvarez. In the mean time, I have Tank preparing files for you to get you up to speed. Any breaks you see or information you find needs to come directly to me, even if you're not sure it's relevant. There are too many players in this game, and I don't want to take any chances." He looked up from the files and our eyes held, his face still unreadable. "I want you close on this one. Alvarez is dangerous. He killed an FBI agent when he escaped custody last night, and I haven't heard any whispers of him fleeing the area. Right now, he's a snake in tall grass."

"Why do you want me on it if he's so dangerous?"

"Because I meant what I said about the off-switch. Knowing you, you'll end up involved anyway. At least this way I can keep an eye on you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The FBI and DEA were still in the control room when I left Ranger's office. They were talking to Tank. Looked like he was going over some details and setting them up with numbers to the secure lines that come directly to the Rangeman control room. Carson, the FBI guy, was arguing with Tank in a low voice I couldn't hear.

Pritchard stepped back from it. Obviously didn't have the same objections that Carson had. Not surprising. He struck me as the laid back type. Not high strung like Agent Carson. Carson should probably switch to decaf.

Then again, since Alvarez killed an agent to escape last night his anger might be justified, if a little misplaced.

Pritchard wandered over to me with a friendly smile. Folded his arms when he reached my side and turned to face the room with me. "So, guess you're on board, huh?"

"Looks like it." I said, still watching Carson. Pritchard followed my eye line.

"Don't mind Carson. He's got control issues. The fact he's begging for Manoso's help at all must mean he's out of leads and desperate."

"And why are you here?"

Pritchard smiled. "My leads weren't much better until you showed up. All we've had to go on was a spike in flagged tox screens and some reports of suspicious activity. Just enough to warrant an investigation. Usually by the time I get word of another potential victim they've already vanished or died."

"Jeez. Have a lot of people died?"

"At least four that I've been able to prove, but I haven't had any luck tracing it back to a dealer. Nobody's talking. And I mean nobody. I'm pretty new to the Trenton office, but the guys I work with say they've never heard the streets so quiet. I can only guess that means there are some major players involved. In fact, I'm kind of surprised this Mooner person spoke up at all. He must really trust you."

I nodded in a non-committal way. Ranger had made a point in labeling Mooner a confidential informant, and Ranger never did anything without a reason.

Pritchard accepted that and moved on. "It's probably safe to assume you'll be working pretty closely with Manoso on this, given your relationship."

"We just work together," I said with a little more force than I'd intended. It was an overreaction. I know that. But it wasn't really my fault, given the tension between us. I caught it when Pritchard flushed.

"I'm sorry. Carson called you his girlfriend, I just assumed he meant it literally. Guess I should have known that he was just being an ass after the whole Bombshell Bounty Hunter thing. I mean, that's a pretty misogynistic thing to do, reducing a professional woman like you to an epithet based solely on your looks. Even if you are hot."

I let out an exasperated sigh. That was almost more sweet than it was awkward. And just went to prove how new to the area he was. Anyone who's been in Trenton longer than six weeks knows that Bombshell Bounty Hunter is what the papers call me every time something around me catches fire and explodes. Let's just say they get to use it a lot. And it's not my favorite thing.

Pritchard smiled again, letting it crinkle the corners of his eyes. He reached for his wallet. "If you dig up anything about which dealers are involved or where the product is coming from, give me a call," he said, handing me his card.

"I'm sure Ranger will keep you informed."

"Of course. I know that. It's just that he's kind of acting as an unofficial liaison. I can't guarantee what will make it to me and how fast. Just think about it, alright?"

I offered him a polite smile and accepted the card. Pritchard nodded and wandered back over to Tank. Carson wasn't in any better of a mood when they stepped into the elevator. His dark eyes fell on me through the closing doors.

Tank waved me over.

I always feel very small when I stand next to Tank. He likes me, and I know he's got a tender heart, at least where me and his cats are concerned, but he still looks like he could remove a guy's head from his shoulders with his bare hands. He handed me a manila folder. "This is all the background we've got so far. Most is public record, but we're in no man's land on the rest, so keep it confidential."

I nodded and took the folder.

The air pressure over my shoulder changed and I knew without looking that Ranger had come out of his office. I didn't turn to look at him, though. We'd kind of unofficially agreed not to talk about our personal issues. Didn't make it any less awkward.

Hal was in the elevator when the doors opened. He stayed where he was and Ramon stepped in after me. Flanking me on both sides like the president's secret service. I shot Ranger a look. He stared at me for a long second before he nodded to Hal and Ramon, calling them off. It was a small gesture, considering I was being monitored by at least one GPS unit, but it still felt like a two ton elephant had been lifted off my chest. I offered him a little smile and a finger wave as the elevator doors closed. His face was still stone, but I'm pretty sure I saw a touch of amusement leak through. Just a little.

My truck was waiting for me in the Rangeman garage. Parked in one of Ranger's personal spots. I looked up at the security camera. They would be watching in the control room. I thought about waiting until I wasn't being monitored, but it had rubbed me wrong that they'd moved the GPS unit. I wanted them to know I could find it and still be trusted. It was under the left rear quarter panel, near the wheel well. Pretty small, too. Top of the line. At least I knew they cared. I smiled up at the camera again and waved before I stepped up into my truck and pulled out of the garage. No doubt there would be a few hidden smiles in the control room.

Freedom is a glorious thing.

I decided to celebrate with an unchaperoned trip to the bonds office to turn in my body receipt and pick up my check. Parked out front with a huge sigh of relief. This day was finally starting to look up.

Lula was on the couch near Connie's desk when I came in. Connie reclined back in her office chair with her black stiletto heels up on the corner of her desk. I could see Vinnie in his office behind her. Usually he'd have the door shut. Watching fetish porn and abusing himself, or having brief romantic encounters with barnyard animals. And yes, I include Joyce Barnhardt in that. Without proper walls, though, he'd have to be on his best behavior. No way Connie would put up with anything else. And Connie had more balls than Vinnie.

The office windows started to rattle with the pumping bass from a beat up old El Camino that had pulled to a stop next to my Chevy. Before I could wonder what they were looking at, a machine gun poked out of their front passenger window and opened fire. We all hit the ground. Bullets sliced through the truck, pinging and rattling on their way through. The big bay window in the front of the office shattered. Glass sprayed over the waiting area. The El Camino's engine revved, and then it took off with a chirp of tires and disappeared.

I stood, blood rushing in my ears as I looked at the swiss cheese that used to be my truck. Ten minutes. Ten freaking minutes of freedom was all I got. Ranger would lock me down again for sure. "Sonofabitch. I can't believe this. I can't fucking believe this! Goddamn piece of shit motherfucker!"

Now, I realize that I'd promised God I wouldn't swear anymore, but in all fairness if he didn't want me to swear, he shouldn't have let a car full of gangbangers swiss cheese my truck. I knew with certainty this wasn't a random act. He knew better than to do it himself, but that didn't mean it wasn't a message, loud and clear. This was from Skeezer.

"Holy shit!" Vinnie said from between the exposed wooden beams.

I rounded on my ratfink cousin. "You. This is your fault!" And before I could stop myself, I was rushing toward him. He bent backward over the desk, my hands around his throat.

"Christ, Stephanie! I didn't do anything!"

"Bullshit! You bonded out Skeezer Marquez again, you weasel!"

"It was just business! I didn't know he'd shoot up the office!"

"He didn't shoot up the office, he shot up my goddamn truck!"

"You hated that truck anyway!"

"Ugh!" My phone was ringing in the background, but I was too intent on wringing Vinnie's boneless ferret neck to answer it. He invoked Grandma Plum and Auntie Mim and I finally relented. I released his neck, dropping him back onto his desk. "You're scum, Vinnie! Scum!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know."

My phone was ringing again. This time I answered. "What?"

"Babe?" There was tension in his voice. "You alright? The GPS dropped on your truck."

I looked out at the Chevy. Crap. I could see daylight through the back end. "Little problem with that. It was kind of taken out in a drive by."

"In front of the bond's office?"

"Yeah. Some gangbangers in a piece of shit El Camino. I'm thinking they work for Skeezer."

"Anyone hurt?"

"Just my truck."

I could feel over the phone that Ranger wasn't happy. "Why didn't you answer when the control room called?"

"Because I was busy strangling Vinnie."

This time he almost smiled. "Lucky for him it was you and not me. Do you need a replacement?"

I had to think about that for a second. It wouldn't have been the first time Ranger loaned me a car. In fact, it was kind of a habit. Problem was I didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to giving them back in one piece. Ranger told me that he'd lost more cars to me than all his men combined. Times five. Not that he cared. He wrote off the losses in his taxes, under the line item marked entertainment.

"Thanks for the offer, but no, I don't need a replacement. Most of the damage was to the back. I'm pretty sure it'll still drive."

"Babe. Are you suggesting your gonna drive around in a truck riddled with bullet holes?"

I could hear the smile he was trying to hide. Ranger thought I was amusing. He was also right. And while it might be considered a conversation piece, it wouldn't exactly go over well with some of the people in my life. Morelli wouldn't be happy. My mother would probably have a heart attack. "I've got some savings from catching The Rug. I'll get a new one."

"Call it in when you do."

"Willdo. Wouldn't want to have me off grid for more than a few minutes, right?"

"Babe."

It was a cheap shot. One that made Ranger smile. He understood that his obsessive need to keep me on his radar screen was borderline paranoid sometimes. Of course, just because you're paranoid doesn't mean someone isn't out to get you. And in my case, that was true more often than I would care to admit.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I'd made a lot of money when I captured Simon "The Rug" Ruguzzi a little over a week ago. It had been a really high bond, and it had come with the added benefit that I didn't have to share my cut with anyone. I'd tried to offer a portion to Ranger. He'd been the primary, after all. I'd just been helping him. And he had flown all the way to Hawaii to meet up with me when I realized The Rug was there. But since we lost him in Hawaii and I was able to take him down on my own when he got back to Jersey, Ranger said I'd earned the full cut. Well, that and I'm not entirely sure catching The Rug had been very high on his priority list in Oahu, given how little motivation he showed when it came to leaving our comfortable little love nest. Maybe he thought he'd gotten everything he wanted out of Hawaii.

Turns out he almost got more than he wanted out of Hawaii.

Cripes. Better not think like that. I wasn't pregnant. End of story. Just because he's overly cautious doesn't mean I have to freak out about it.

I took my padded bank account to the used car dealer. They gave me a few funny looks when I drove up in my honeycombed truck, but they didn't say anything. Considering it looked like it had been through a firefight in a warzone I couldn't really blame them for being speechless. They were probably trying to figure out how to tell me I wasn't getting any trade-in value.

I'd never had so much to spend on a replacement car before. It kind of went to my head. And the dealer didn't help. He was very eager to put me in something shiny when he found out I was paying cash. That's how I ended up in an eight-year-old silver Audi S4. It was twice what I would usually spend. But sometimes you just have to buy yourself something pretty.

It was close to dinner time, so I decided to head to my mother's house to show off my new car, and mooch a little dinner while I was at it. I actually had food at home for once, but it was limited to family-sized frozen macaroni and cheese, cereal and tastycakes.

I'm not exactly a domestic goddess.

I pulled up to the curb and saw Grandma Mazur standing in the doorway, drawn there by the mystical force that warns of approaching offspring. She had the screen door open. Dressing in lavender slacks, a floral blouse and white sneakers. Her hair was set in prefect curls. Must have just been to the beauty parlor. I let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't found out about my minor predicament. It would have been all over the burg by lunch.

"This is a nice surprise. Are those your new wheels?"

"Yep. I had to replace the truck."

"Never found it, huh?"

"No, they did. And then it got filled with bullet holes." I thought about that for a second. "Don't tell my mother."

"Mum's the word," Grandma agreed. "Helen! Come see Stephanie's new car! It's a beaut!"

My mother appeared in the doorway behind Grandma, wiping her hands on a little kitchen towel. "Well, isn't that nice. It's very pretty."

"Don't sound so surprised. I drive pretty cars all the time," I told her.

"Yes, but they usually belong to that Ranger person. What kind of a name is Ranger, anyway? That's not a name. You're never going to find a husband if you keep spending time with men like that. What nice young man is going to want his girlfriend around someone who wears nothing but black?"

"He owns a security firm. The black is part of his image. Plus it's easy. Everything matches."

Mom shook her head and went back to the kitchen, leaving Grandma and me to follow behind. "Lena Malone's daughter is dating a nice boy she met at church. And Peggy Kennedy's girl is seeing a surgeon. Why is it that my daughter has to run around with a scary man in black who shoots people?"

"Ranger doesn't shoot people." Often. "And I don't run around with him. We work together sometimes. That's all," I said, praying my pants didn't catch fire, since I'd kind of slept with him last night. Jeez. What is wrong with me?

My mother paused long enough to look down at the tan line on my finger and shuddered. She was still having trouble with the whole posing as a married couple thing. Truth is, I've had some trouble with it myself. Ranger is strong and sexy, and he's surprisingly easy to be with. And as a lover he's flat out magic. But Ranger has issues.

My mother pushed through the kitchen door and went back to the pots on the stove. The whole house smelled like lasagna and spice cake.

"Rita Bianchi's son just finalized his divorce. He's an assistant manager down at the bank. I could give her a call, see if he wants to come for dinner."

"No. No more fix ups. Never again. The last man you tried to fix me up with turned out to be a serial killer."

"That happened one time."

"I'm not even sure if I want to get married again. I tried it once. I didn't like it."

"Nobody would have liked being married to that horse's patoot," Grandma said from behind me. "I bet if you married someone else, you'd like it better."

I had to admit there might actually be some truth in that. I'd married Dickie Orr when I was in my early twenties. Too young to know what love really is. He was the first person who asked me, and I was so excited about becoming what every Burg mother wanted me to be that I convinced myself he was my future. Turned out that future involved him porking everything that moved, including that cow Joyce Barnhardt.

Now that I'm older and a little wiser, I've come to realize that I never really loved Dickie. Not nearly. The feelings I had for Morelli and Ranger were stronger.

Not that those relationships were going anywhere either.

By the time I got back to my apartment with my bag of leftovers, I had a raging headache, fully aware that I had just traded an entire evening of peace and self assurity for lasagna and spice cake. Granted, it was very delicious lasagna and spice cake. But that didn't make it any easier when I was finally alone. Especially considering the possibility that on some strange level, my mother might be right.

Sometimes I did think about getting married again. Usually to Morelli. Being married to Morelli might be pretty nice. He was a good man and a good cop. Smart and handsome and sexy. He could be easy to live with, too. Not always, but we've had our moments. Trouble is, Morelli didn't want to marry a bounty hunter. And I wasn't entirely thrilled about the idea of marrying a cop. His job was a grim weight on his shoulders. Constant and intrusive. It was hard enough dating a guy who had to rush off in the middle of the night every time there was a gang shooting. Being married to one might not be all that fun.

Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to marry Ranger. He was even easier to live with, as long as I wasn't fighting my overwhelming urges to have sex with him. And being with Ranger would come with serious perks. Like his amazing apartment, with the expensive Zen furnishings and incredible king-sized bed with high thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. And Ella. Hell, I'd marry him just for Ella. Trouble is, Ranger has secrets, and he's not particularly interested in sharing them. It's hard to have a real relationship with something like that hanging between you. That, and he hasn't asked. Never will.

Getting married again might be nice if I had the right guy. Too bad I had two and none at the same time.

I set my bag on the kitchen counter and looked in on Rex running in his wheel. He paused mid step to look up at me. "I know, I know. We've been through this before, and its getting old."

Rex's whiskers twitched in answer. I gave him a grape and an almond and nodded as if this had been a pearl of immeasurable wisdom. I pulled my files out on my messenger bag. Took them to my dining room where I had my computer set up like an office, since I never actually used the table for anything else. I wasn't the hosting dinner parties type. I was barely the having dinner type. Two spaces at one end of the table was plenty. I ate standing up in the kitchen half the time anyway.

I started with the possession with intent. Mina Velasquez. Better known by her street name Mini. Nineteen years old. No priors. Either she was new to the game or she was smart enough to have never been caught before. Considering most low level pushers start out young, I was betting it was the latter. Her bond agreement said she was still living at home with her mother. Her mother said she was staying with her good-for-nothing boyfriend. She gave me an address off of Olden. Shouldn't be too hard, considering Mini was only 5'1" and 100lbs soaking wet. I would check out the address tomorrow morning when her mother said the boyfriend was likely at work.

I flipped over to the manila folder Tank had given me. It had some weight to it. Court documents, old bond agreements, newspaper clippings, handwritten notes. Some of the notes were in Ranger's handwriting, but a lot of them weren't.

Turned out there was a lot of material and not a whole lot of information. By the time my eyes started drooping, all I'd learned was that Juan Alvarez had been arrested four times before on various drug and assault charges, went FTA three times only to have Ranger track him down and return him to the system. To date, he'd only been convicted once. An attempted murder charge. Served two years in federal prison before he turned state informant. Ranger had made a lot of notes about his habits and associates, but my eyes were itching and my brain was fuzzy. When I realized I was just staring at the marks he'd made, I decided it might be a good idea to lay my head down and rest for just a few minutes.

I woke up the next morning in my bed with the blankets tucked around me. I lifted the covers. No pants. I shimmied a little. Wasn't wearing a bra, either. I felt down my legs and was almost surprised when I found I was still wearing my underwear. Either I'd been too tired to remember getting ready for bed last night, or I'd had a nighttime visitor trustworthy enough to put me to bed without taking advantage.

I found my answer in the kitchen. A note from Ranger.

 _Brought you a new GPS. It's under your front seat. Try to make it last longer than the last one._

I probably should have been annoyed that he was arrogant enough to let himself into my apartment and leave me a snarky note. Then again, he'd probably seen the lights on, found me sleeping face down on the dining room table, and taken pity on me.

If Morelli had put me to bed, he would have climbed in next to me hoping for morning sex. Kind of surprising that Ranger didn't. Then again, maybe he wasn't that eager anymore, considering the trouble I almost caused him. Still might cause him, by the way he was looking at it. I guess it made it less sexy when you added real life consequences.

I read the note again. Realizing the other message in it. He'd told me where the GPS was. He trusted me.

Oh boy. That might be a decision that came back to bite him later.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I went a little overboard at the Tasty Pastry on my way to pick up Mini Velasquez. I could have used the excuse that the doughnuts were for Lula and Connie too, but it was Saturday. Lula didn't usually come in on Saturday unless we had plans, and Connie would only be working a half day. And if I was being honest, the dull aching in my stomach really wanted more than two doughnuts. You can't go after felons on an empty stomach, after all. It just isn't done.

A familiar green SUV was pulling up next to my Audi when I came out through the glass front doors. Morelli smiled when he saw me. He grabbed Bob's leash and let him lollop down from the front seat. Bob was a big, prehistoric shaggy red dog that was part golden retriever, part wholly mammoth, but mostly garbage disposal. He bowled into my legs in greeting, wagging his tail with a dopey Bob grin. I leaned down to ruffle his ears.

"I like the new ride," Morelli said, coming up to help me with the bakery bag. "I wasn't sure what to expect after the truck went down, but this is nice."

"You heard about that?"

"Yeah. From Constanza. He and Big Dog responded to shots fired yesterday. Saw the front windows of the bonds office. Connie filed the police report. I would have stopped by to see you, but this new task force I'm on is brutal. This is the first air I've gotten in days." He peeked inside the bag. "Meeting up with Lula?"

"No."

He looked up at me with a grin. "Cupcake, there are a dozen doughnuts in here. You eat all those by yourself you're gonna look like you're eating for two."

I choked on my latte. Then panicked when Morelli gave me a curious look. "Are you calling me fat?"

His grin came back. "Never. Though, there are some benefits to putting on a little weight," he said, hooking a finger in the collar of my navy blue t-shirt. He pulled it out enough to see my boobs. "Did you get a new bra? Or has it just been so long since I've seen them that they're starting to look bigger?"

Oh god. Please let it be that he's just horny. I never thought I'd hope so hard for my boobs to stay small. "New bra," I said, praying my voice wasn't shaking.

Our eyes held. A flash of mischief in his. He'd noticed. "You miss me."

I did. But that wasn't what had me trembling. Thankfully, Morelli's one track mind jumped to its own conclusion. He leaned into me, brushing his lips across mine. "If nothing goes to hell today, maybe you could come over tonight. Bob really misses you."

"Don't you usually have Saturdays off?"

"Yeah, but nothing's been usual the last few weeks. They've got us coordinating with Vice. I can't go into detail, but let's just say I can't wait for this thing to be over."

Him and me both. I had a better than good idea what he was working on. Not that he could tell me. Morelli wasn't really supposed to share information about an open investigation. He didn't know I was on it too and I didn't think it was wise to tell him, since I was working with Ranger. He wouldn't exactly be thrilled about that.

Morelli's dark eyes warmed and he pressed me into the side of the car. "What are your plans for today? I was just taking Bob to the park, and then I have about an hour before I have to head back to work."

"Tempting. But I've got to go pick up a skip."

"It's not another drug dealer, is it?"

"Kind of. Mini Velasquez."

This time Morelli smiled. "Good luck with that one. You're not taking Lula?"

"Do you think I need to?"

"Probably not. I just hear she's wily." He gave me another kiss, this time with enough heat to curl my toes. His hand slipped into the back pocket on my jeans to pull me against him and I was suddenly thinking Mini could wait. Then Morelli's pager went off. "Shit." He checked the read out. "Looks like I might have to withdraw that offer."

"That's unfortunate. I was seconds from accepting."

"Did you really have to tell me that?" I shrugged. Morelli shook his head in disgust, but I could see he didn't mean it. He kissed me again. "You sure you're alright? Most girls would be freaked out if a drug dealer drilled holes in their car."

"I'm not most girls."

"No kidding." He moved back to look me over. "Skeezer isn't someone you want to have problems with, and he's not even the worst one out there right now. You're gonna be careful, right?"

"When am I not careful?"

The look he gave me wasn't flattering. Then he glanced around. "No more escort? Must mean Ranger's back, right?" I shrugged again. Didn't seem like a smart move to answer that with any details. Morelli shook his head. "At least I know he'll be too busy for a while to cause much trouble. You'll want to steer clear of him. From what I hear, he's even deeper in this shit than I am."

Morelli peeked in the bakery bag again and snitched a jelly filled. He gave me one more kiss and took Bob back to the SUV.

o o o

The little two story house Mini Velasquez shared with her boyfriend was in a rundown neighborhood a few blocks from Olden, on a street that looked like it had more feral dogs than people. The tiny yards were parched and studded with discarded lawn furniture and broken children's toys. Paint peeling on the sad wooden siding. The house was even smaller than my parent's place. Little more than two bedrooms and a kitchen.

I pulled around the corner and parked two houses down from the backyard. Mini was a first time offender. That meant she wasn't likely to know what to expect when I show up at her front door. Usually first timers buy the whole rescheduling thing. Just in case she didn't, though, it was smart to have a backup plan. Like chasing her down and dragging her to the car when she cut out the backdoor.

I was walking up her front path when the thrum of a high performance engine turned up the street. Ranger's 911 stopped at the curb. For a brief second I felt a flutter in my stomach, and then lower. Then my brain caught up with my body and my stomach was suddenly wishing I hadn't eaten four doughnuts on the way here.

Ranger angled out of the Porsche and started toward me. "I'm betting this isn't a social call."

"Mini Velasquez is staying here. I thought I'd just invite her to reschedule her court date."

"And you didn't think you should bring Lula?"

"Mini's only 5 feet tall. Seemed like overkill. What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from the control room when they saw you break from your normal pattern. Thought it was worth checking out."

"What do you mean break from my normal pattern?"

His eyes crinkled at the corners. "You're unpredictable, Babe. But even you have patterns. If you stray off the beaten path, you're usually after a skip, and since you didn't head to the bonds office or pick up Lula, that meant you were alone."

I didn't like that he had me all figured out. "Do you have patterns?"

Our eyes held, a smile pulling at one corner of his mouth. "So, what's the plan here?"

"I was just going to knock on the door. See if she's home."

"And then?"

"Figured I'd play it by ear."

"Babe."

"What? You have a better plan?"

"I always have a better plan."

"Yeah, but your plans are for high stakes bonds. Bust down the door and throw them against the wall if they resist arrest. Mini's barely worth pizza money, and she's not likely to be dangerous."

"Humor me."

"Alright, fine," I said, stepping back from the door. "Be my guest."

He almost smiled. "Smartass. How about you do your thing here. I'll cover the back."

I watched him vanish around the side of the house and then listened for some indication that he as in position. It was futile, really. Ranger was a black panther. A silent shadow even in broad daylight. I counted to thirty and knocked on the door. Nothing. I was about to knock again when the door opened. Ranger had let himself in.

"Nobody home." He grabbed the strap on my messenger bag and dragged me inside. I thought I would end up pressed against him. Maybe with my back against the door and his hands up my shirt. But he let me go the second I bounced off his chest. He caught my shoulders to keep me from falling, and then stepped back to scan the room, all business. "She might be staying, but she doesn't live here. Not a lot of personal effects. I suggest we split up. Cover more ground. You want top or bottom?"

I caught the almost smirk and rolled my eyes at him. The double entendre was encouraging, though. At least I knew things weren't completely ruined between us. Maybe there was still a chance this whole thing would blow over and he would go back to normal.

Well. Normal for Ranger.

"I'll take top," I told him. "Wouldn't want you going through her underwear and getting ideas."

This time I got his full attention. He swung his eyes to me, searching my face like he was trying to figure out if I was teasing him or not. "You usually like it when I get ideas."

"Do I?" I asked. Couldn't help it. And judging from the wolf grin, I'd hit the flirting mark. Yikes. I whipped around and hurried up the stairs before I dug myself any deeper. At least the chemistry was still there, underneath the awkwardness.

I wondered for a wild second if he was going to chase me up the stairs. Lucky for me, he's more professional than I am. Getting caught having sex while breaking and entering would probably have some very bad consequences.

I started in the master bedroom. If you could call it that. There were only two rooms upstairs with the bathroom, and they looked to be about the same size. But one had a full sized bed on a battered old composite bed frame. There wasn't a whole lot else in the room. I looked through the mismatched dressers, hoping to find something that would tell me where Mini might go during the day. Maybe a schedule with the boyfriend's hours so I could catch her at home without dealing with all six feet of him when I tried to apprehend her.

I even went so far as to look under the bed and inside the toilet tank in the bathroom. Ranger was right. She had some clothes in the closet. A toothbrush and some toiletries. But she didn't live here. Might not even spend most nights here, considering all her makeup and personal items were tucked up in a bag instead of set up on the counter.

I moved on to the second bedroom. It was half office, half gym. The weight bench and an old treadmill were stuffed in next to the desk. I went over the desktop. Found a ledger written in some kind of chicken scratch code I couldn't read, but little else. Nothing of interest in the drawers. Nothing taped under them either. For someone who was arrested for possession with intent, I thought I'd see more evidence of drugs around her boyfriend's house. Maybe he wasn't as good-for-nothing as her mother seemed to think.

I thought about going back down the stairs to Ranger, but something was bothering me. I turned back to the room. It all looked normal. Nothing obvious or out of place. Then I saw that the corner of the weight bench was peeling up. I looked closer. The upholstery rippled in a weird way over the bench seat. I felt along the underside and found a lip. When I lifted it, all the padding and vinyl swung loose revealing a dozen plastic wrapped pouches filled with green buds. Each had a little white label with a symbol in black. I couldn't read it, but it reminded me of the code in the ledger.

I stepped out onto the landing. "Find anything?" I called down to Ranger.

He appeared at the base of the stairs. "I've got the boyfriend's schedule for the next week and a phone number for somebody named Jean. You?"

"You might want to see this."

Ranger climbed the stairs and joined me in the office. He looked down at the weight bench. "Nice. Good find, Babe."

"There's this too." I handed him the ledger. "I can't read it, but I'm guessing it's a record of sales."

"Looks like our girl's been busy." He flipped through a few pages. Then he leaned down to look closely at the black symbol that labeled each package.

"Think you can crack the code? If it has details like dates and locations, we might be able to find her pattern too and figure out where to pick her up."

"I might be able to do you one better. How about I take you out tonight."

"Like on a date?"

The grin brightened. "I'll pick you up at 9. We'll go dancing. Wear something…distracting."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I didn't know what Ranger had in mind for our date tonight, but I was 75% sure it was a lead. Well. Maybe 60%. Usually when he asked me to wear something distracting it was because he had a target in mind, but then he'd never offered to take me dancing before.

I did a mental rundown of all the clothes in my closet. I had a few things that might work. The black sheath dress was probably too snug. Wouldn't want my skirt riding up if there really was dancing involved. Of course, I had that great red dress with the swirly skirt. It had a low neckline, a high hem, and it clung pretty tight to my body in all the right places. All it really needed was a great pair of sexy red shoes. Now, I realize I had a perfectly good pair of black heels at home, but the fact that I wasn't scraping by this month even after buying a car would have made it a crime not to get just the right shoes.

And hour later, I was leaving the shoe department at Quakerbridge Mall with a big smile and a pair of stilettos that would make a priest burn.

I took a little detour on my way home and stopped in to see Mooner. He lived in a row house on Grant with two other guys. It's always a safe bet that Mooner would be home during the day. He had an endless progression of meaningless jobs that usually took up his evenings, sometimes his nights, but mostly Mooner watched hours of reruns on television and played lots of video games. Like a perpetual teenager, Mooner and his best friend Dougie skipped over the growing up part of becoming adults.

Not that I'm one to talk.

Mooner answered the door with one of his broadest Moon Man smiles. "Dude! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey, Moon. Do you got a minute?"

"Anything for you," he said, holding the door wider. The place was bachelor central. A battered couch with ugly striped brocade upholstery sat in front of the television with a big blue Lazyboy recliner. Both of which looked like they'd been found on the side of the road with the rest of the furniture. Mooner's roommates, Huey and Zero, were too focused on playing Call of Duty to notice that a woman had invaded their space. That was probably for the best, given that they were both in little more than their underwear.

"Is there someplace quieter?" I asked Mooner, realizing it was a stroke of luck on my part that he was fully dressed.

"Absolutely. Mi Casa es Su Casa. I was just thinking about grabbing some nosh anyway, if you wanna scavenge."

His kitchen was little and hadn't been cleaned in a while. Mooner went for the cupboard and pulled out the peanut butter and a package of graham crackers. He offered me some, but I politely declined. "I was wondering if you knew anything more about the bad chronic you mentioned the other day. Something about it came up in an investigation I'm on."

"Dude. That's a bummer. Are you after anybody I know?"

"Mini?"

Mooner nodded big enough to swing his straight, shoulder length brown hair. "She's a cool chick. Like, totally mellow. She and I have been known to have the occasional professional relationship. Her product was primo. Only high quality organic. Good local suppliers. Nothing hinky."

"Hinky?"

"I only know what I've heard. Zero was just telling me about a friend of his who had a really bad trip last week. Like, blacked out and woke up in a dumpster bad. And he's not the only one. People are getting real mum about it, but from what I can tell, it's pretty much everywhere."

"It can't be traced back to a single dealer?"

Mooner shook his head with that same exaggerated movement. "As far as I know, Mini and her compadres are clean. Up the chain. But there's lots of guys out there that aren't as conscientious, if you know what I mean."

I knew exactly what he meant. Sometimes it came in handy knowing how to speak Moon Man. "You said it was coming up from Mexico?"

"That's what Mini said last time I saw her. She was pretty miffed. Said a supplier was knocking boots with the cartels. I'm not insider or anything, though."

"What else do you know about Mini? I need to find her."

"She's got a route. Mostly colleges. Real loyal clientele. She'll make house calls, though."

"Do you have a number?"

"Might." He set down the graham cracker he'd been dipping in the peanut butter and started riffling through drawers. He came up with a torn scrap of paper with a number written in ink. "It's weird you have to track her down. I mean, she's no space cadet. Really got her shit together, you know? No way she forgot her court date."

I was starting the get that impression. I thanked Mooner and left with more questions than answers.

o o o

I picked up a meatball sub at Pino's on the way home. Dropped my bag on the counter by Rex's cage. He flinched in his soup can, but didn't come out to investigate. I tore off a bit of sandwich bread and dropped it into his food dish on top of the hamster crunchies. He'd appreciate it later when he was done snoozing.

I pulled the scrap of paper Mooner had given me out of the bag and looked at it while I ate my lunch. I punched the number into my phone and hit send. It rang for a minute, and then went to voicemail. "Mini? This is Stephanie. I got your number from Mooner. I was hoping we could talk about some things." I left a callback number and hung up. Vague. Non-threatening. Hopefully she'd think I was a potential customer.

She hadn't returned my call by the time I'd finished lunch, so I moved back to the files Tank had given me. It was hard to know what my rendezvous with Ranger would entail, but it wasn't likely he'd get this invested in my chump change possession case if he didn't think it had to do with Alvarez. And if it did, I wanted to be prepared. After a few hours, though, my mind started wandering. By dinnertime, I'd become too preoccupied with the preparations I would need to make to be ready and I finally pushed the files aside.

I figured it was a safe bet that this date wouldn't involve dinner, since he wasn't picking me up until 9, so I threw together a peanut butter and olive sandwich and ate standing up in the kitchen before I headed into my bathroom. I took my time showering. Scrubbed every inch and shaved my legs up past my knee. Then I thought better and shaved all the way up. You never know, right? I used some styling gel and blew my hair dry, coaxing my frizzy waves into being not only manageable but pretty darn hot, if I do say so myself. A little liner and a few coats of mascara. Then a little violet eye shadow to complete the effect. The last thing I added was some bright red lipgloss. It would look utterly stunning with the dress and the shoes.

The heels added a good four inches to my height and made my legs look like they went on forever under the swirly skirt. I'd chosen my best red panties to match, hoping that it might not be as obvious if my skirt swirled too high. That and they went with my best pushup bra. The ladies would be on full display tonight.

I looked at my reflection to take it all in. Damn. Even I was distracted. I looked at my watch. Twenty minutes to spare. I debated what to do with myself for twenty minutes. Could go back to the files. Or I could try Mini again. I wasn't sure if Ranger expected me to meet him in the parking lot, or if he was going to pick me up from my door like a real date.

I got a hot flash just thinking about him standing in my apartment, looking me up and down with that searing gaze of his. Like a hungry predator eyeing his next meal.

I ended up waiting for him in the lobby downstairs. Half out of nerves and half out of fear. The fear being that Ranger would walk into my apartment, have a libido attack over the sexy red dress, and we would end up stripping down and making love instead of following whatever lead he had in mind.

The other part of that fear was that he wouldn't.

Either way, best not to leave it to chance.

I stepped out of the lobby when I heard the 911 pull up. Ranger's eyes were anchored to me. I didn't give him a chance to come around to open my door. I just slid into the seat beside him and crossed my ankles, twisting to reach the seatbelt. I could feel his eyes move across every inch of me.

He caught my hand around the buckle when I pulled it across my chest, his touch lingering as he guided it deliberately into its cradle, leaning into me in the effort until we were only an inch apart in the intimate interior of his sports car. "I see you took my directions very seriously."

"You said to wear something distracting."

"Babe. If every eye isn't on you the second we get there, they're either blind or stupid."

"Or gay," I offered, but he shook his head.

"Even the gay ones will be watching you in those shoes."

His shoulder was pressed against mine, his intoxicating scent making it hard to do anything but breath. His black eyes dropped to my chest, watching it rise and fall at an increasing pace. Then a wicked smile tipped up the corner of his mouth. He straightened up in his seat and gripped the wheel, his other hand on the gear shift.

"This is going to be fun."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The engine thrummed under my body as the Porsche cut through the night. Powerful and sexy. Two words that described Ranger to perfection. He fell silent on the drive. In his zone. But I knew when his hand came to rest on my exposed thigh that at least a corner of his thoughts were still on me.

He pulled the 911 Turbo right up to the curb when we got to the old brick building downtown. I heard once that it used to be a steel mill, but that was a century ago. It had gone through a lot of transformations since the early 1900s. Its most recent incarnation was one of the hottest nightclubs in Trenton. A neon sign on the brick façade that read TONIC was the only change the new owner had made to the exterior aside from a few multi-colored lights around the sidewalks and entrances. The line to get in was wrapped all the way around the block.

Ranger angled out of the Porsche and walked around to my side to open my door, leaving the keys in the ignition. He offered me a hand and lifted me out of my seat. I was about to ask what he was doing when a man in black slid behind the wheel. Rangeman valet parking. And a fair indicator that we had backup. Yep. Definitely a work date.

Not that I'd complain. Most of our dates involved breaking and entering.

Ranger looked like he was thinking about smiling. His arm moved around my waist, holding me against his body as he led me toward the front doors, bypassing the line. If anybody waiting was upset about that, they didn't voice their objections. Ranger was a stunning physical specimen in his black slacks, button up shirt and sports coat. I knew the sport's coat was to hide his gun. There would be a Glock tucked discretely into the small of his back. Another in an ankle holster under the cuff of his slacks. And an army issue tactical knife clipped over his hip. Ranger never went anywhere unprepared.

The bouncer was a tall, bald black man with a broad chest and biceps bigger than my head. He looked like he would fit in well with Ranger's men. Black t-shirt, scowl and all. Ranger gave him his name and the man glared down the list a moment before he unclipped the velvet rope and let us in. I cut my eyes to Ranger and he smiled without explanation.

Ranger was charming. And he was beautiful. But he could be infuriating sometimes.

The inside of the building had been gutted, leaving most of the space empty between the second floor balconies that bordered the room on all sides. I could see people lounging on couches and chairs up there. Watching the festivities from the supervisor's deck. It looked like a couple hundred people were crowded in the center of the floor in the washes of color that changed with the pounding tempo of the music, moving and grinding in a feral display of pure instinct. There was a long, black bar under each of the balconies to serve the masses. I could also see waitresses in little black dresses moving around the edges of the room.

Ranger's eyes scanned the second floor. Looking for something. He seemed to see it too because the edges of his eyes crinkled just a little. The predator was amused. I followed his gaze and saw a small party occupying a lounge on the upper level. There was a large man standing at the edge of the balcony. Hard to see much else about him, other than the stylish tan suit and peacock blue vest that stretched over his belly. And the fact that he was watching us.

A waitress in a tight black dress came up to us with a tray. "Compliments of Mr. Thatch."

On the tray sat two shot glasses of caramel-colored liquid. Tequila, probably. Ranger looked up at the big man again and lifted the glass off the tray with a nod. I took mine too and the waitress disappeared into the crowd again. The man toasted in return and threw back the shot. I held up my glass like Ranger had and was about to drink, figuring it would be rude not to, when Ranger caught it and took it from my hand. "Babe."

"What?"

He raised an eyebrow. For a second I thought it was because of my lousy alcohol tolerance, but the way he was looking at me told a different story.

I rolled my eyes so big I almost fell over. "I'm not pregnant!"

Ranger wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close, his lips grazing my neck on their way to my ear. "By my count you're seven days late," he said, the vibrations of his voice doing way more to me than the pounding music. "Unless there's been a development I'm not aware of."

"No," I barely managed. And not just out of embarrassment. He was only an inch taller than me in these shoes, moving everything in line so that I was pressed against him in all the right places.

He paused a second before he kissed my neck just below my ear. The sensation shot straight down to my doo-dah. "Then you'll understand why you're sticking to water tonight. No matter who offers otherwise."

"Uhn. Fine. I probably shouldn't be drinking on the job anyway, right?"

He pulled back enough that I could see his smile. "True. It's never a good idea to put yourself at a disadvantage. Especially if you can't hold you liquor."

"One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor."

"Babe, I've seen you drink. You'd never make it passed two." He handed the shots to a pair of college students that were walking past us. They accepted the free alcohol from a random stranger like it was a windfall. Ranger's hands slid down my back and over my ass, holding me firm against him. "About that dancing."

I let my arms move around his neck for balance, since my knees were thinking about getting mushy. "Are you going to tell me now that you don't dance?"

His mouth quirked up in a half smile. Pretty sure it was because of the quiver in my voice. "No," he said, cutting a brief glance at the balcony. "I was gonna tell you that this place is owned by a man named Archibald Thatcher. Known to the less savory elements of society as Baller Thatch. He has a varied portfolio, but the investment we're interested in is his position in the marijuana trade. I recognized his mark on the merchandise at Mini's place. I've had dealings with Thatch before. The direct approach might get us in, but it's not likely to get him talking. He is, however, a connoisseur of vices. And he has a weakness for beautiful women. Applying pressure in just the right area will keep him off balance, and off balance keeps him talking."

"So I'm running distraction on him?"

The smile I got in answer was feral. "He doesn't stand a chance."

Ranger's hold on me tightened and my breath caught when he brushed his lips across mine. My feet left the ground. I hardly noticed. Not until he set me down in the midst of the flashing lights, his arms still around me. Now, I'm not the most graceful dancer. I have decent rhythm, and I move pretty well, but I'd never thought of myself as particularly erotic. The second I started dancing with Ranger, though, any thoughts of what it looked like to other people flew out the window.

Ranger is magic in bed. He has an incredible animal instinct. Knows just how to guide my body and follow my lead at the same time to the point where it was hard to tell who's leading who. Every encounter was a melding of mind and body on a level I didn't even know existed. Like a language all its own. Dancing with him was like that with clothes on.

I could feel his hands on me. His lips touching my neck when the rhythm moved me near enough. He took control of my hips, anchoring me to his so that I could follow his footwork. And then he grasped my arm and spun me around in an effortless circle, my skirt flaring out bright red around me, and when he caught me against his chest again, pulling me into the safe harbor of his embrace, I forgot the room and the people and the music and I just held onto him, every inch of his warm body rubbing up against mine. I kissed his neck and he pulled me tighter until his leg slipped between mine, tipping me back. My hair was dangling and he was leaned over my half exposed breasts, like he might take me right there on the dance floor. He brushed a light kiss on my chest and I swear I lit on fire. When he lifted me up again there was no space between us.

"We've got company," he breathed into my mouth.

How he could have kept enough wits to still be watching the room was beyond me. I wasn't even sure the world still existed, let alone the room. His lips touched mine in a kiss so brief you'd think it would feel more friendly than erotic. You'd be wrong.

A man in a shining copper suit came to a stop beside us. He was lean like a pencil, his black shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest to show a sparse studding of curly black hair. His cufflinks were shining black too. Like the satin band that ran around the rim of his copper fedora. He adjusted his cuffs as if he thought the movement would catch our attention. Ranger was still holding my gaze. Making no effort to look at the man. The guy cleared his throat. "Mr. Thatch would like to extend an invitation. To you and your lady friend."

"Tell Thatch I'm busy."

The guy shifted on his feet. Not used to being denied. He glanced up at the railing for a second before he turned back to us. I'd caught the obvious 'go on' gesture from the man above us, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from Ranger's blackened gaze to spare him even the smallest glance. "Mr. Thatch would like to show you the full measure of his hospitality."

Ranger's hand was on my ass again. He leaned his head to the side to nuzzle my neck, kissing the sensitive skin. I threaded my fingers through his hair to encourage him and felt his tongue touch my throat. The guy in the copper suit shifted again.

"The lounge is comfortable. And private," he tried.

This time Ranger considered it. He cut a glance at the man in the copper suit. Then up at the balcony before he looked at me. "What do you think, Babe?"

I shrugged big enough that it would be easy to see from the balcony. It was a bonus that the movement puckered the front of my dress, giving anyone above me a glimpse down my cleavage. "Might be fun."

The man looked relieved. He gestured toward the stairs at the end of the room. Ranger kept an arm around my waist as we followed him, his hand on my belly. Every time we paused to let people pass, my back ended up against his chest, his warm lips on my neck. We'd never been so intimate in public before. At least not in Trenton. It was a little unsettling in a thrilling kind of way.

The lounge was at the top of a long iron staircase. Black leather sofas and bench seats were set back from the railing, creating a cozy area that did seem to have a bit more privacy than the other lounges. It was up a level, too. Giving us a clear overlook of the whole club. The king's view from the mountaintop. Ranger slipped his hand around mine and lifted it to guide me onto a narrow loveseat in the back corner. His attention didn't change. He stayed focused on me when he sat beside me, easing an arm around my shoulders so that he could pull me close. His fingers were tracing light lines along my shoulder, his other hand on my thigh.

A robust figure approached and took the chair next to us. I could feel the man's eyes caressing me, but that was second to the sensation of Ranger actually caressing me. "Damn, Ranger. I've had your name on the list since I opened the place, but I figured it was just a courtesy. As serious as you are, I never thought you would show for anything but business, let alone bring such an exquisite companion. Is this your woman?"

"She is tonight," Ranger said, skating his fingers across the top of my leg. "Babe, this is Baller Thatch. He owns the club."

I looked at the robust man and offered him a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

He grasped my fingers and laid a kiss on my knuckles. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

Baller Thatch didn't look like a hardened criminal. His face was a little lecherous, with the way he was oogling my goodies, but underneath that I didn't see anything malicious. He looked like a man who knew how to have a good time. Encouraged good-time having in others. But he didn't strike me as a bad man. He finally lifted his eyes to mine and I saw recognition. Stupid Vinnie.

"You're the bounty hunter."

"Stephanie is a bond enforcement agent," Ranger said, finally looking at him.

"And is that why you're here?"

Several more people had gravitated toward us, taking seats around the ring like spectators. A pair of women in shining mini dresses were perched on the arms of Thatcher's chair. He put an arm around each, giving them the same caresses I was getting from Ranger. Just with half the attention, since he was still watching me.

"She is supposed to pick up someone you might know. Mini Velasquez is FTA. But that was only part of my motive, if you catch my meaning."

"I do indeed. And it's a rare sight to see Ranger when he's engaged in something other than being a hardass. I have to say, I like this side of you. You should bring it around more often."

Ranger's fingers slid just a little higher on my leg, causing very real sensations to skitter up my body. "It's all about opportunity."

"I can drink to that," Thatcher said. One of his guys took the cue and dropped several shot glasses onto the table. A second later, one was handed to me. Ranger took it from my hand and set it deliberately back down on the table. Several people were surprised. Including Baller Thatch. "What's the matter?" Thatcher asked. "I thought you all were here for a good time."

"Stephanie has a low alcohol tolerance. If she has too good a time here, she won't be any fun later."

The guy in the copper suit got a real kick out of that. "Well, fuck. Wouldn't want to get in-between you and your pussy."

Ranger turned a hard stare at him, but Thatcher got there first. He smacked the guy hard up the backside of his head. "Show some respect. You don't speak about a fine female like that. Especially in front of Ranger. Not unless you want your ass handed to you."

The man mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Sorry sir." Thatch tossed his head toward Ranger and me and the man deflated a little more. "My apologues."

That didn't lessen the intensity of Ranger's glare. "Maybe we could lose the audience," he said to Thatcher. Thatch nodded and waved a dismissive hand. His entourage retreated, leaving the three of us alone in the semidarkness.

"You'll have to forgive Darnell. He's my sister's boy. Doesn't always think before he speaks."

"At least you're teaching him some manners."

Thatcher sighed, slumping back in his seat, still eyeing us. "Speaking of manners, I don't buy for one second that you're just here to have some quality time with your lady. The Ranger I know doesn't do public displays of affection. In fact, the Ranger I know doesn't do fun at all. Which means you're here for other reasons."

"I can multitask," Ranger said, turning his attention back to me with a predatory smile. His fingers searched higher on my thigh. He laid a lingering kiss to my temple and I turned to look at him. Our eyes held. His dilated black. I was betting it wasn't just because of the dim light. "But, since we're here. You wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of Mini Velasquez, would you?"

"Not at the moment." Thatcher's words faltered when Ranger leaned in an inch and kissed me. Tongue and everything. Like Thatcher wasn't even there. It must have been a sight to see big bad Ranger doing something so human, because Thatcher seemed to forget how to speak for a full second.

Ranger pulled back just a little, his lips still touching mine. "When was the last time you spoke with her?"

"Yesterday. She had some concerns about my employment related insurance policies."

"As in?" Ranger asked, tipping his head to the other side to focus on my neck. I curled my fist into his shirt to pull him closer. I heard it when Thatch paused to wet his lips. Like he was watching porn.

"As in does it cover a bullet in the head."

"Someone's after her?" I asked, looking at him at last. It didn't stop Ranger from pushing my hair back to reach deeper on my neck. I had to focus extra hard to keep from dissolving into a puddle.

"Hard to say. These are dark times."

"Because of the tainted product coming up from Mexico."

Thatch wet his lips again. Torn between the matter-of-factness of my statement and the voyeuristic fascination. "I have no knowledge of that. My hands are clean."

"I know," I assured him. "Only high quality local organic, right?"

Ranger's attentions lost some of their depth. I'd surprised him. Thatcher seemed taken aback too. "You a client of mine?"

"No, but I have friends. It can't be good for business to be competing with such cheap product. Lots of it, from what I hear."

"You hear a lot," Thatch said absently. "And that isn't healthy these days. Even for Ranger's woman."

"Is that why Mini's laying low? She knows too much?"

"Mini had some unfortunate associations that seem to be causing her some trouble. Ending up in a cell wouldn't improve the state of her affairs, if you know what I mean."

That wasn't good. If Mini had a target on her back, it would make bringing her in more difficult. I glanced at Ranger and saw the withdrawn hunter underneath the obvious heat. He was thinking the same thing I was. "Who's she hiding from, aside from me?"

"You think I can give you a name?"

"I think you can give us more than a name," Ranger said, tracing a line across my shoulder and onto my collarbone. His fingertips flirted lower onto my breast, drawing Thatch's attention back to my chest. I had to admit, this was a hell of a lot more pleasant than my usual distraction jobs. I set a hand on Ranger's thigh and both men reacted.

Thatch took up the shot his nephew had poured for me and dropped it back. It went down like water. "You'd be wrong," he said. "Way things are going, names will get me or my people killed."

"There's some bad movers," Ranger said. Thatch hesitated before he nodded.

"How many of the suppliers are in bed with the cartel?" I asked, taking a wild stab. "Is it just the one?" Thatch's eyes got round. I was getting warmer. "I know you want to protect her."

"Sweet baby, I'm not even sure I can protect myself. My business has increased recently, as I have a reputation for keeping my merchandise premium. Lots of customers are seeking out something safer after they've been burned. There are certain parties who don't like that."

"Like Delgado," Ranger said.

"Not just Delgado. Romero, Marquez, Cruz. There's been rumblings in the wings across the board. And not just on the one side. One of my runners was telling me the establishment is turning its eye this way. I'm just trying not to get caught in the crossfire."

"The establishment?" I asked, looking to Ranger.

He lifted the curls from between us, caressing the edge of my ear. "Organized crime families."

"The mob?" He nodded. "Is there likely to be crossfire?"

"If Grizzoli or Colichio feel their toes are being stepped on?" Ranger said.

Thatcher nodded in agreement and I got an icky feeling in my stomach. "So who's upsetting the balance? Do they know what'll happen?"

"I don't know. You shouldn't want to know either. It's bad business," Thatcher said, cutting his eyes to Ranger. "You're woman's traveling in circles she shouldn't be."

"She's her own woman," Ranger said, resuming his attention. "And you should answer her while she's asking nicely. I've seen what she does to men who piss her off."

That must have meant something, coming from Ranger, because Thatcher paled.

"I don't have any more answers than that. I'm a legitimate businessman. And while a small part my business might not be legal, I do try to stay ethical. I only employ responsible people. Who only sell to consenting adults. My customers don't mind paying a little extra for high quality. Mostly me and the other elements of society coexist peaceably. But Mini. She's a girl of delicate sensibilities. It didn't sit right with her that someone was tainting the market. Started asking questions." He met my eyes. The lecherous look was gone. Replaced by dark shadows, mixed with real concern. "Trouble's brewing. You don't want any part of it. Trust me."

There was a commotion downstairs. Thatcher's phone rang. He glanced at the railing before he retrieved it. He uttered a conversational "Fuck," and looked up at Ranger. "Seems my guest list just expanded to include key members of the Trenton Police Department."

I got a sinking feeling and followed Thatcher over to the railing. Several uniforms were flooding in through the front doors downstairs, and right in their midst stood a figure I knew very well. He turned like he'd felt me staring and our eyes held. Joe Morelli. Shit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Joe wasn't happy to see me standing with Baller Thatch. In fact, he looked like clenching his teeth together was the only thing keeping the yelling at bay. He stared up at me, hands on hips, while the uniforms moved in around him.

"I don't suppose there's a back door," I said to Thatcher.

He considered me with a raised brow. "I thought you were bond enforcement. Aren't the cops kinda your people?"

"She's only looking to avoid one in particular," Ranger said from behind us. He hadn't bothered coming to the railing. Either he knew Joe was down there from my body language, or else he really could read minds. "It's too late for that anyway, Babe. All the exits are covered."

I looked down at Joe where he cut a path through the stilling crowd, heading straight for the iron staircase. "Crap."

It was hard to tell what Joe was thinking when he got up to the top level. The glare was a fair indicator that he wasn't happy, though. His black eyes scanned me from head to toe before he cut them to Baller Thatch. And then he looked at Ranger. Didn't seem overly surprised to see him. Double crap.

"You want to explain to me how I came to execute a search warrant and found out that Batman here is out on a date with my girlfriend?"

Thatch shot a look at Ranger that was both concerned and impressed, but in all honesty, I was too annoyed to care. "Excuse me? So now I'm your girlfriend? What happened to maybe, maybe not?"

"What happened to steering clear of him?"

"You said that, not me. He's helping me look for my FTA."

"That's not all he's doing," Joe said, cutting a glare to Ranger. "It's supposed to be a coincidence that you found your way here ahead of a police taskforce, right? Who tipped you off? Feds? Someone on the department? Because whoever they are, they're slipping."

"We were following a lead on Mina Velasquez," Ranger said with a level of calm Joe just wasn't capable of. On the outside, it might look like he was being the voice of reason. But I knew too well that when Ranger gets quiet, it's not a good sign.

The tension between them was palpable. The bruising had mostly faded, but Morelli still had a mark from the broken nose Ranger had given him. Fractured his hand doing it, too. I didn't see a cast or a splint anymore, but I doubt it was fully healed. The fight in Hawaii had been short and brutal. Lots of pent up anger on both sides. Understandable from Morelli, since he'd just spent 16 hours on an airplane to surprise his girlfriend and found her with another man. Kind of surprising from Ranger. Ranger wasn't into relationships, so it wasn't like he was jealous or threatened. I might have thought it was just a natural reaction to being attacked, except that the way he had laid into Joe was more savage and deliberate than you'd expect from self defense.

They glared at each other with such loathing that even Thatcher was getting nervous. "What's this about?" he said. I thought it was kind of brave, given the way the men were posturing like rival gorillas. Lucky for all of us, he pulled Joe's attention. Joe handed him some papers.

"We have a warrant to search your premises."

"If you wanted an invitation, Detective, you could have just asked. And what is it exactly that you think you're looking for?" Thatch was completely unmoved, like he wasn't worried at all. "I run a thriving and above board business here. All my permits and liquor licenses are up to date. All our guests are legal drinking age—"

"Cut the crap, Thatcher. Everybody knows about your side business."

"You mean the car dealership? Or the drycleaners?"

"I mean the dime bags of Bombay you sell out of the back room."

"Baseless rumor."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Joe turned to look over the balcony at the uniforms who were going about their search. I leaned closer to Thatch. An inch taller than he was in my four inch heels. "Do you really sell out of the back room?"

"Not a chance, babygirl," he said quietly. "Those businesses are so separate they don't even share an accountant. Selling in your club is like peeing in your own pool."

I tried to hold in my giggle, but it came out anyway. Catching a half smile from Ranger and a frown from Morelli. Morelli cut a glare at Ranger. "Not only are you all over my girlfriend in public, but you're letting her fraternize with a lowlife drug dealer? And that's on top of dragging her into the middle of this shit storm investigation? Are you trying to get her killed?"

"This is Stephanie's investigation. Her FTA. Her lead."

"Bullshit. You're using her to shove your nose into police business and we both know it."

Excuse me? "Using me?" I asked indignantly, but Morelli didn't even bat an eye.

"You have the fucking nerve to dangle her as bait? Like she doesn't have trouble enough already?"

Ranger's face was blank, but I could detect a curl of smoke coming off his scalp. A dangerous indicator that his Zen control was slipping. "Stephanie's more than capable of finding trouble all on her own," he said quietly. "Which is why I'm helping her instead of trying to hold her back like an idiot. Left to her own devices, she would have found her way into the middle of this eventually anyway. She's a professional pain in the ass and that gets her results."

"Results like an M16 drilling into the side of her truck?"

"Yes."

The energy between them was so charged I was sure it was going to come to blows at any second. They were about the same height. Morelli six feet of lean Italian muscle and tightly contained energy. Ranger all quiet, deadly power. I'd watched them go toe to toe in Hawaii. Like a pair of rabid feral dogs. If it happened again I'd do more than stun gun them.

"At some point, you're going to have to accept that Stephanie makes her choices," Ranger said to Morelli. Their dark eyes held. An unspoken understanding passing between them. They had to accept my choices, even if they put me in danger. And Morelli had to accept that Ranger would have my back when they did. Whether Morelli liked it or not.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until the air went stale in my lungs. I let it out and Morelli finally tore his eyes away from Ranger's, looking me over. He knew I was pissed. The cop face went back into place. "Get her out of here. The less her name shows up in the reports the better."

Ranger's nod was almost imperceptible. He made an open gesture for me to follow him to the stairwell. Smart enough not to take my hand in front of Morelli. That would have been like poking the bear.

I went to follow and paused, turning to Thatcher. "It was nice to meet you," I said, offering him a hand. He beamed at me.

"The pleasure was all mine, babygirl," he whispered so the other men wouldn't hear. "You be careful now. You dig too deep in this even Ranger won't be able to get you out."

I smiled. Touched that he actually cared. I leaned down an inch and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be careful. But if you hear anything, call me?" I slipped him my card so Joe and Ranger wouldn't see. Thatcher was hesitant, but he took it. Probably realizing that I wasn't one to give up easy. He nodded just a bit and I smiled at him before I followed Ranger out of the club.

Neither of us said a word while we slipped out to the street with the other patrons. Ranger's guy was waiting at the curb with the 911 Turbo. Ranger opened my door for me and then angled into the driver's seat without more than a glance. He threw the car into gear and revved away from the club into traffic. Absorbed in his own thoughts.

We drove in silence for a few minutes before it got the better of me. "Did someone really tip you off?"

I thought he might still be mad, which is why I was surprised when the corner of his mouth lifted like he was thinking about smiling. "No. That was pure coincidence. It actually never occurred to me PD might try to raid Thatch's club. They're not gonna find anything."

"He's that careful?"

His smile got just a little more obvious. "When you walk the line between right and legal, it's always a good idea to keep your ass covered."

That actually made me feel a little better. Archibald Thatcher might be a drug dealer, and he probably did some pretty unsavory things because of it, but I didn't like the idea of him ending up in a cell. Especially if he was likely to be a target. "Who's Delgado?"

"Manny Delgado is one of the bigger players in the Trenton drug scene. Has a hand in everything from weed to ecstasy, and doesn't appreciate when he loses business. In fact, if Thatch isn't careful, it won't just be Delgado's enforcers crawling up his ass."

"The other people he mentioned."

Ranger nodded. "I believe you're familiar with Marquez. The others are just as bad. If not worse. They've carved up Trenton to keep from stepping on toes and starting a war."

"And now someone's tainting the market and blurring the lines."

"Not good."

"You think this has to do with Alvarez?" He cut a glance at me. "I doubt you'd be taking time out from the hunt for him if you didn't think you'd learn something tonight."

He grinned at that. "How do you know I didn't just take the night off so I could enjoy the way you fit that dress?"

I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed. Then his hand touched my leg again. The sensation thrilled up my center, uncurling in my stomach with a low burn. His fingers were on my inner thigh. Caressing me as high as he could without slipping a hand under my skirt.

"He hasn't left Trenton. That means someone is hiding him, and it's not any known associates. I've been going over the records left with me by our FBI and DEA contacts. They detail all the evidence and information Alvarez gave the FBI about the Mexican cartels, some of which led to some high level arrests and interception of major shipments. And I've got a diagram that shows who the known players are in Trenton. Would you like to come back to Rangeman and see them?"

I had to think really hard about that. Which wasn't easy, given the fact that most of my attention wasn't on anything close to rational thought. I knew what would happen if we ended up at Rangeman. I doubt we'd ever make it to his office. In fact the way I was feeling I couldn't see us getting past the elevator before he pressed me up against the wall and hit the button for seven. And while the prospect already had me halfway to an orgasm, the fear of what it would mean for us was enough to give me pause.

He was right. I was seven days late. And while I had every confidence that the test was accurate, his behavior was starting to make me worry that my confidence was misplaced. Which would make everything so much more complicated.

"It's late. Maybe I could see them tomorrow?"

His fingers slipped just a little higher, pushing my skirt up an inch. "That was already my plan."

Oh god. If he kept doing that, I was going to combust right there in the car. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Only one way to find out."

"Tempting. But I think maybe you should take me back to my apartment."

He didn't argue, but he didn't take his hand away, either. Whether he would have still wanted me this much if we hadn't spent most of the night half fornicating in public was debatable, but it was actually kind of comforting to know he wasn't completely turned off of me. Despite the fact that I might be a ticking time bomb.

We pulled into my building's parking lot and swung the Porsche into a space in the back beside my silver Audi. Ranger didn't get out of the car right away, though. He sat for a moment watching the rear view mirror, his hand firm and protective on my thigh. "Wait here."

I didn't get a chance to ask him what was wrong. He angled out of the car and started for the building without an explanation. I got out anyway and came after him. The deliberate calm in his pace told me he knew I'd disobeyed him, but he didn't turn a stern eye my way or order me back to the car. I took that for unspoken consent.

A shiny black Mercedes was parked by the glass doors. The front window rolled down to allow a glowing cigarette to dangle from an arm beside the driver's door. Ash drifted down to the macadam. Ranger held up a hand so I wouldn't follow any closer. Then he walked right up to the open window and leaned down enough to peer in.

A quiet "oh fuck" broke the stillness.

Ranger leaned in close and spoke with that dangerous, low voice of his. The one that scared the crap out of me and made my nipples hard all at the same time. Whatever he said, the guy didn't dare argue. After a minute the Mercedes peeled out of the lot, leaving the smoldering cigarette as the only sign it was ever there. Ranger walked back to my side like there'd been no interruption. Put a hand at my back to guide me into the building. "He was waiting for me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Ranger opened the stairwell door. "There was only one man in the car. Said he didn't bring anyone with him. My guess is he thought he could intimidate you by invading your turf. Didn't know you don't scare that easy."

He unlocked my door and pulled his gun, giving the place a once over just to make sure. It was undisturbed. Kind of surprising. Most bad guys broke into my apartment when they wanted to intimidate me. Skeezer's guys apparently didn't know that.

Ranger put the gun away and pulled me against him. "I should probably stay a while to be sure they don't come back."

"That's not necessary," I tried to say, but my voice went thin and breathy when he brushed a kiss to my cheek, his fingers following the line of my neck.

"It's definitely necessary." He lifted my chin and kissed me. He was gentle at first, but then the heat took over and his tongue parted my lips, his body hard against me. I might have blacked out for just a second because the next thing I knew I was pushing his coat off his shoulders while he was carrying me toward my bedroom.

"Are you sure?" I breathed.

I'd been asking myself, but Ranger smiled in answer, brushing a light kiss to my lips. A real contrast to the possessive way the rest of him was touching me. He kissed across my jaw to my ear, his shortened breaths warm on my skin. "Babe."

A second later my dress was on the floor and Ranger was laying me out on the bed, worshiping every inch of me. He moved over me and I lost the room until his phone started to ring from somewhere on the floor. He ignored it. Something I'd never seen him do before. He wrangled me a little when he felt me lose focus, wrapping me tighter around his waist and threading our fingers together above our heads. Taking on such intensity that I forgot that the phone was even there. I clung to him and fell over the edge into blinding white ecstasy.

He didn't roll off after. Just laid there listening for a moment to our pounding hearts. A smile lifted his mouth and he kissed me slow and deep before he went for the phone. I pulled the sheet up to cover myself and he glanced at me, amused by my sudden modesty. He read the text I hadn't even heard come in and the smile faded.

"Some bodies just dropped on Stark."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

He hit redial and pressed the phone to his ear, turning his back to me. He listened for a minute after the phone stopped ringing. I could hear a low bass voice on the other line and figured it was Tank. Ranger hesitated. He wasn't happy. "No. I need eyes on this." He paused. "Yes. We have someone nearby? Give me five minutes," he said and then disconnected. Dropped the phone on the bed. His face was hard to read when he turned to look at me. Searching me with his dark eyes. I thought for a second he was going to get back in bed, but instead he picked up his pants from the floor. "I have to go."

"Stark Street?"

"Yeah. Five gangbangers got popped. All of them employed by either Delgado or Marquez. I have a couple guys on scene, but I need to see for myself. Could be this thing just got ugly." He pulled his shirt back on and started buttoning it, his kissable mocha abs disappearing through the closing gap. He caught me staring and almost smirked. "You could always ride shotgun. I could use the extra eyes."

I thought about that for a second. Looking at dead bodies isn't my favorite thing. It drops even more significantly on the list when they're fresh. Not to mention the very high possibility that Morelli would be there. He was working the taskforce with vice, but he was still homicide. No way a drug related massacre wouldn't land square on his desk. It would be really awkward showing up at Morelli's crime scene with Ranger, no red dress, and my hair all mussed and frizzy. Might as well prance around naked screaming _I just had sex with Ranger_.

Omigod. I'd just had sex with Ranger. Again. What is wrong with me?

"Is it okay if I pass?"

He smiled, slipping his phone back into his pocket before he picked up his Glock from my nightstand. "It's fine. If you stop by my office tomorrow I'll fill you in and get you the new files." He leaned over and kissed me. Lingering long enough to gather my body against his. "Unless you'd let me drop you off at Rangeman on my way. Then I could fill you in when I get home."

"Is that another double entendre?"

"It's a promise," he said, kissing me again. Oh boy.

ooo

I ended up turning down his offer. Not because the idea of curling up in his dreamy bed waiting for an orgasm marathon wasn't appealing. It was more that giving in to a full on sexual relationship with Ranger again was asking for trouble. Ranger's role in my life wasn't clearly defined. There was no offer of stability or potential for growth. He was just an addicting, guilty pleasure I'd gotten used to in Hawaii. Seemed we'd both gotten used to it. Which was what made it all the harder to pull back like I should.

After a few hours of restless sleep I finally gave up and wandered into the kitchen. It was early. Well, early for me. Both Ranger and Morelli were often up before dawn. They had places to go and things to do. Me not so much. Especially on a Sunday morning. I made coffee and debated what to do with myself for the day. I had a few outstanding cases. Terry Kroychek and Ronald Walker were still at large. Not to mention Mini.

My stomach growled. First things first.

I opened my fridge to hunt up something to eat and froze. I'd had some milk in there when I left with Ranger last night. A little deli ham, some sliced cheese, orange juice and a jar of green olives. Now there were also individually wrapped sandwiches, salad, fresh fruits and prepared snack sized veggies, yogurt, healthy looking whole grain muffins that were probably full of zucchini or carrots. I looked in the cupboards too. The frosted flakes had company. Multigrain crackers and nuts and granola. My kitchen was looking a lot like Ranger's. And yet again, the fridge fairy didn't bring dessert.

I called Ranger. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Babe." Sounded like I'd woken him. He must have been up late on Stark Street. Good. If he could meddle, so could I. "Is this an official announcement?"

"No! I'm annoyed."

"You wanna be more specific?"

"Someone filled my fridge with healthy food."

"And that's a problem?"

"It is because I'm not pregnant. And there's no dessert."

"So the complaint is more that Ella didn't bring cheesecake."

Ugh! "You didn't tell Ella, did you?"

"I only told Ella to stock your fridge. She has no reason to think it's for any other purpose than that I've been spending more time in your apartment."

"Crap."

"Babe." I could hear the smile in his voice. "No one in my building will bat an eye about that. Any more than they would about you being at Rangeman." Because if they did they'd have to answer to Ranger. Not high on anyone's wish list. "What did you have in mind for today?"

"Thought I'd look in on Terry Kroychek. Maybe drop by a few bars." He was quiet a second. Trying to decide if that was a joke or not. "To ask about Ronald Walker."

"You want Hal?"

"Not yet. I'll wait until I'm ready for a takedown."

"Stop by when you have a moment and I'll get you the updated reports. After last night, the sooner I can go over it with you the better. Is it safe to assume you spoke with Mooner again?"

"Yesterday."

"You get the impression he knew anything else?"

"Not off the top of his head."

"You can brief me later then. Maybe over lunch?"

"We'll see."

He smiled again. Cocky bastard. "Babe."

I looked at the phone after he disconnected. Yep. Definitely infuriating.

I chose to go with one of the muffins. Making an annoyed grimace on principle. Didn't last long, since the muffin was actually delicious. Darn Ranger. Making me like eating healthy. I poured myself some orange juice and started organizing my day. I wouldn't be able to get to the bars until noon. There were some that opened up earlier, just in time for alcoholic brunch, but most catered to the stay up all night crowd. Or at least waited until church let out.

Ugh. Church. I completely forgot. Usually my relationship with mass was limited to Easter, Christmas, and the occasional prayer of forgiveness for missing it the rest of the year, but I did kind of make a promise to God, and I didn't think it was wise to break two promises in one week. I mean, the fact that I was still late might be an arguable point that I didn't have to fulfill my side of the bargain, but since I'd asked for the test to be negative and it was, it was kind of a weak argument. Maybe if I kept my promises this time, He might be more inclined to deal again.

I put on a nice blue cotton dress. The one I wore to family gatherings and parties my parents were likely to attend. Found myself a place in the back where I was less likely to be noticed. At least I knew I could stop by my mother's house after and pick up a jelly doughnut. My mother and grandmother were the pious ones in the family. It had become part of the Sunday ritual for them to bring home jelly donuts for the rest of us.

My mother was in the kitchen when I got there. The ironing board out. Uh-oh. That meant something was wrong. My mother always ironed when she was upset. More often than not, it was because of either me or my grandmother. We were a trial.

It's hard being the only sane person in a three generation crazy person sandwich.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"I don't know what you mean," she said without looking up from my father's shirt. "I heard you went to mass today." Jeez. That was fast. I could only imagine what my mother was thinking I'd done to warrant enough guilt to drive me to mass. Then again, maybe she figured it was a delayed reaction to being with Ranger in Hawaii. Oh boy. That was a little too close to the truth.

"I thought I might see Terry Kroychek there." That seemed plausible enough. Terry was from an old Burg family. I'd seen her mother and aunt there. Stands to reason there was a chance she would have been there too.

"Are you looking for her for your low life cousin Vinnie?"

"Maybe. I thought you'd like that I went to mass."

"I'd like you to go to mass for the right reasons. Not use it to catch people for your no good cousin. And Terry Kroychek is a nice girl. What would people say if you arrested poor Terry right there in the middle of church?"

"I wouldn't have arrested her during church," I said, helping myself to a donut. I would have waited until after and nabbed her in the parking lot. It would have felt weird taking someone down in a church, what with the whole sanctuary thing. "And she can't be too nice, if she tried to beat up her boyfriend with a baseball bat."

"Did you at least talk to anyone? You could still meet a nice man there."

I tried not to grimace. Meeting a man wasn't high on my to-do list. I had one too many already. "Maybe next time."

"Are you sure nothing else is wrong? You're not in trouble, are you?"

"Maybe she's pregnant," Grandma chimed in.

"I'm _not pregnant_! Jeez!" Last thing I needed was for my mother to think that was a possibility. Especially since the next question would be whether it was Morelli's or Ranger's. Not a subject I was eager to discuss. I made some excuses and got out of there before the subject could grow feet. I was a pretty good liar, but I had a feeling that even I wouldn't be able to withstand the Inquisition.

I decided to stop at home and change into jeans and a t-shirt before I went to pick up Terry. She was in a little row house just outside of the Burg. Like me and Morelli, she'd moved outside of the boundaries once she'd reached adulthood. I didn't know Terry personally. She'd been a year ahead of me in school and we hadn't exactly traveled in the same circles. She was on the honor roll and the student counsel and ended up in an Ivy League school. I went the more avoiding responsibilities route.

A gray Toyota Camry was in Terry's driveway. I parked behind it to keep her from fleeing and marched up to the door to ring the bell. Nobody answered for a few minutes. I peeked in through the windows. Lights were on in the hall. The television still on in the living room. I rang the bell again and then tried calling her from my cell. The phone rang through the house. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" The voice was weak. Death's door weak.

"Terry? It's Stephanie Plum. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…" and then she hurled. I grimaced and yanked the phone away from my ear. There are some things that are just better not being heard. I waited until she'd gotten a hold of herself before I chanced listening again. "I'm sorry. I just can't seem to keep anything down. What did you call for?"

"I came to check on you. You missed your court date."

"I did?"

"You didn't know?"

"No. To be honest, I don't even know what day it is."

"It's Sunday."

"Oh god. What do I do? Are the police going to come get me? Am I going to jail?"

I didn't really want to tell her that was why I was here. She sounded close to fainting. "I'm at your front door. If you let me in might be able to help you."

She thought about that a second. Or maybe she was just trying not to throw up again. Either way, it took her a few minutes to make it down the stairs to the door. She was very pale. Her light, wispy blonde hair falling down from the haphazard knot on the top of her head. She was still in pajamas and a bathrobe, but given the way she clung to the doorframe, bed was probably the place she should have been anyway.

"Jeez. How long have you been sick like this?"

She thought back, counting on her fingers with what little consciousness was left. "Three weeks?"

My jaw dropped. "Three weeks?"

"Mostly. It comes and goes, but it's been worse since I was arrested. I think it might be my nerves."

Her balance swayed and I grabbed onto her arm to keep her from falling. I helped her inside and sat her on the couch. "You need to see a doctor."

"I've seen one. He said a little nausea was normal in the first trimester."

"You're pregnant?" Cripes, was there something in the water?

She looked embarrassed for a second, and then she sighed. "Everyone's going to find out anyway. That's why I got arrested. I told my boyfriend Tony and he freaked out. He broke up with me and started grabbing his stuff to leave and I just kind of lost it. I'm not a violent person," she assured me. And then she started to cry.

I've seen Val when she was pregnant. Crying at the drop of the hat comes with the territory. Just like eating everything in sight smothered in gravy. I reached into my bag and pulled out one of the candy bars I'd stashed. I offered her the snickers and the tears turned grateful. It might come back up after, but she looked happier all the same. "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head. "I don't even know where to start. Any minute now they're going to send someone out to pick me up, I just know it."

I bit my lip. "That would be me, actually."

Her eyes went round. "What?"

"I work for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. It's my job to pick people up and help them reschedule their court dates."

"Really? You mean I can just reschedule?"

Now, I realize that I could have told her yes and driven her down to the police station without a fight. Trouble was, unless there was someone waiting there to bond her out again, she might end up staying in a holding cell until she could get a new court date on Monday. Not exactly ideal for a pregnant woman who was spending all her time bent over a toilet.

That and I didn't want to take the chance she'd ralph in my new car.

"I'll tell you what. Vinnie doesn't forfeit the bond until Thursday. Why don't you rest and I'll come back tomorrow morning to give you a ride. We'll see what we can do to get you into a judge first thing."

"You can do that? That would so great, you're a life saver!"

A welcome change from what people usually called me. I gave her the payday I still had in my bag before I left. Made a mental note to call my brother-in-law Albert. He wasn't the most successful lawyer, but he might be able to do something to help Terry.

God, I really hoped I wasn't pregnant. I was starting to feel nauseated just at the thought of getting morning sickness. At least I didn't have to face being abandoned by the potential father when he found out. Ranger wasn't exactly jumping up and down about the possibility, but his reaction could have been worse. He actually seemed to have some interest in following the pre-prescribed rules of pregnancy, even without confirmation. It made me wonder what he would do if I actually had a baby.

I pushed that away and decided to call up Lula to see if she wanted to canvas bars with me. After seeing Terry, I didn't really feel like being alone. It might encourage too much thinking. Lucky for me, Lula was free. She was waiting for me outside the pink and purple house where she rented a room. Her generous curves stuffed into a too tight tube top and booty shorts. She was in various shades of lavender today, matching the purple streaks in her bright blonde hair. It was pretty spectacular.

Lula slid into the passenger seat of my Audi. "Now this is what I'm talkin' about. This here's a real nice car. Not one of them rusted out pieces of junk you usually buy. And it's not even from Ranger."

"Nope. I picked it up all by myself."

"Good for you. That shows some real good personal growth. Not to mention faith, seein' as how your cars have a tendency to meet with unfortunate ends."

I didn't like the idea of my cute little Audi meeting an unfortunate end. "Maybe that won't happen this time."

"That's the spirit."

The first couple bars we went to were barely opened. Only one or two diehard barflies in each to ignore while we spoke to the bartenders. Going to a bar during the daytime is always a depressing experience. Once the sun went down they would be full of life and excitement, but walking from bright sunlight into a dank den of darkness just made it all the more obvious these were places people went to hide from their problems.

It was almost one when we walked into Pete's, a little dive a couple blocks from St. Francis hospital. There were a few more patrons inside. Pete's was one of the places that opened early. Catering to a customer base that had more reasons to need unwinding. There was a group of nurses fresh off a shift. A tall man with ginger hair bent over the bar like he was sleeping. A couple guys playing a friendly game of pool. They eyed us when we came in. Whispered to one another with obvious smiles. I got the sinking feeling it wasn't just the way Lula was wiggling around in her too short shorts, though. I thought I saw one of them mouth the word bounty hunter.

I was going to strangle Vinnie harder next time.

The bartender was wiping a glass behind the bar. He tossed the rag back onto his shoulder and put the glass away. Tipping his head to acknowledge our presence. "What can I get you ladies?"

"Actually, we're looking for someone. I was hoping you might be able to help me."

"Anything, beautiful. You looking for someone specific? Or will any handsome guy do?"

I tried really hard not to roll my eyes. It wasn't professional. I failed miserable, but he laughed anyway. "We're looking for Ronald Walker." I showed him the photo that came attached to the bond agreement. "You seen him?"

The bartender looked at the picture and frowned. Darted his eyes to the tall guy at the end of the bar. He'd perked up when I'd said his name. Turning to look at us with sharp eyes. Ronald Walker. And he looked pissed. I was suddenly wishing I'd taken Ranger up on the Hal offer.

"You got a lot of nerve coming in here," Walker said as he stood. All six and a half feet of him. He reminded me of Tank with the way he was built. Rip-you-in-half expression and all. And from the way he was looking at me, he knew exactly who we were and why we were there. Gulp.

"You look busy. I'll come back later."

"The hell you will. I'm not going back to jail and there's no way that a couple little girls are gonna make me."

"Huhn. Who you calling little girls? We here are some grown ass women. And we ain't got no problem taking you down. You ain't that big."

"Actually," I said, leaning into Lula. "Maybe we should wait. Ranger promised I could borrow Hal later."

"We don't need no Hal. You think we can't take down Paul Bunyan on our own? What kind of feminist are you?"

"The kind that doesn't want to get beat up?"

Lula thought that over. "Yeah, I could see that."

Walker was stalking toward us and I was trying to decide if I should go for my phone or my stun gun. One would get me some backup in under five minutes. The other would be a more immediate measure, if a little temporary. I ended up going for the stun gun. Fishing for it before Walker could reach us. I found the stun gun and aimed for Walker's arm. He yelped, but he didn't go down. Surprising, since it should be able to drop a 1,500 pound bull. In my panic, it was hard to remember if I'd charged it. I tried again and he batted it away. I heard it hit the wall on the other side of the room. Crap.

"Run!" I said to Lula, but before I could scurry away, Walker's meaty hand closed around the front of my shirt. I squeaked, knowing he was going to shake me like a rag doll. Lula bowled into him and bounced off, but it was enough to make him lose focus. I kicked out and he grunted. The hand around my shirt released.

"Fuck! Crazy bitch!" He started for me again and I heard the ratchet of a shotgun. It was a little faint from where I was gasping on the ground, but I was pretty sure it was the bartender. By the time I looked up again, Walker was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The bartender set the shotgun down and hopped over the bar, sliding across the countertop to get to me. He caught my elbow and helped me up. "What the hell was that about?"

Before I got a chance to answer, the door flew open again, pouring daylight into the room. A massive shadow filled the opening. The bartender tensed like he was going to go for the shotgun again, but then Hal said "Was that Ronald Walker?"

I sagged with relief. "Yes. We ran into each other and had a disagreement about rescheduling his court date. What are you doing here?"

I caught it when Hal colored. The door opened again and Ramon burst in. He wasn't as big as Hal. Only a couple inches taller than me. Dark eyes, dark hair, dark skin. Usually his face was good natured. This time he kind of looked like he might have a stroke. "What the fuck? I thought you were just canvassing bars."

My eyes narrowed. "You guys are still following me?"

"Only a little," Ramon said, offering Lula a hand. Relaxing when he realized I wasn't hurt.

"How can you follow me a little?"

"Ranger said you were going after Walker," Hal said. "He wanted you to have backup."

"Ranger needs to get a grip."

Ramon grinned. "I'm not touching that one."

I could tell the bartender was confused. Looking from the muscular guys in black bodyguard uniforms to me. "I'm a bond enforcement agent. Ronald Walker failed to appear for his court date. If he comes back, could you give me a call?" I asked, handing him one of my cards.

He agreed.

I dropped Lula back at home. She was a little rumpled from her date with the floor, but she was otherwise okay. I waved to her and looked down at my watch. One o'clock. The black Explorer was parked without shame behind me. Guess they didn't see the point in hanging back now that I knew they were there. I might have been annoyed that Ranger had put a tail on me again, but considering how things went with Walker I guess it wasn't completely uncalled for.

After a minute of halfhearted debating, I drove to Rangeman.

Hal and Ramon rode up the elevator with me and stepped off on the fifth floor. Ranger stepped on in their place and fobbed the elevator up to seven. The movement had been so smooth you might wonder if it was rehearsed. Unless you knew Ranger.

"I thought we'd be meeting in your office."

He cut a glance at me, a pull at the corner of his mouth like he was thinking about smiling. "Nervous?"

Yes. "No."

The smile won. "Ella brought lunch up to my apartment. I figured this would be more enjoyable than eating sandwiches in my office."

Enjoyable. Sounded promising and terrifying at the same time. As if he read my mind, Ranger laughed and pulled an arm around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head. "Babe."

The elevator opened onto the vestibule outside of his penthouse apartment door. He fobbed the door open and let me inside.

Ranger's apartment was spacious and upscale. So at odds with the image he gives off of the tough as nails mercenary. Truth is, Ranger lives well. His space was always the right temperature, professionally decorated in soothing earth tones and designer furniture. Top of the line appliances and crystal stemware. Total luxury. None of it was his doing. I think it was actually a reflection of Ella's efforts to civilize him. Still. Time spent in Ranger's apartment was always comfortable. When I wasn't fighting the urge to rip his clothes off.

A tureen was set up on the dining room table beside the loaf of fresh multigrain bread and plates for two. He must have warned Ella I was coming. "I hear you had a run in today."

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"I heard that too. Hal said Walker was limping when he fled the bar."

"I kicked him."

I could feel him laugh against my arm. "Smooth. Is that all it took?"

"Well, it was that and the bartender's shot gun."

Ranger considered that a second. Amused, but not quite at ease. "I hope this means you'll be more willing to take my men with you the next time. I'd hate to have to kill anyone."

"Don't worry. If I get a tip on Paul Bunyan, Hal will be my first call."

If Ranger was the type to roll his eyes, he probably would have done it. "So tell me about Mooner," he said, pulling out a chair for me.

"He seems to know Mini pretty well. Used to buy from her. He gave me her cell number, but she didn't answer."

"He have any other ways to contact her?" he asked, taking his own seat and ladling some chicken and vegetables onto my plate.

"Not that he said. Theirs was more a professional relationship. I don't think I'll be able to get to her through him, but he's promised to call me if she gets in touch."

"It's starting to sound like finding her will be of greater benefit than just collecting her recovery money. Stark was a bad omen last night. Delgado and Marquez don't exactly get along. This wasn't a random meeting that was interrupted by gunfire. These were executions."

The fork didn't make it to my mouth. I gaped at him. "It was a mob hit?"

Ranger shook his head. "Mob hitmen are cleaner. Two shots to the chest, or one to the head. Professional. Impersonal. This was a lot more vicious."

"Do I want to ask?"

"Probably not. But let's just say they weren't all in one piece."

Eeew. I looked down at my plate of chicken and started second guessing my life choices.

Ranger studied me a second, reaching up to tuck a curl behind my ear, lingering at my temple. "Babe, I don't have to show you the crime scene photos, but it might be helpful to the investigation if you can stomach them. You might see something I missed."

"I can try." I might not even throw up.

He must have read my mind again because he smiled. "That's my girl."

I sliced the bread loaf and offered a piece to Ranger before taking one for myself. "This is bigger than just finding Mini and Alvarez, isn't it?"

"It is. Alvarez has spilled a lot to the feds over the last couple years. Had information he shouldn't have. They don't know exactly who his sources were, but the intel he gave them led to some high level arrests, not only in the US, but among a few of the cartels. They were able to intercept major shipments, break up distributors. In fact, from the look of it he was instrumental in crippling one of the four major players in Mexico. He's a high value asset. And that makes him a high value target, too."

"And there's still no whispers of him anywhere?"

"Not that I've heard. And I'm pretty well connected. It's like he vanished."

"You think someone got to him?"

"Hard to say. It's possible, but I don't think it's likely. Grizzoli or Colichio might see him to a shallow grave in the Pine Barrens, but I've got nothing to suggest they'd have a beef with him. And the cartels are messy. Like to make a statement. Intimidation through brutality and carnage. If they got to him, we'd have a body. Or at least parts of it."

"So the bodies from last night were a message?"

Ranger nodded. "Someone's trying to start a war. Last night was first blood."

"Jeez."

"Yeah."

Ranger finished eating first and leaned back in his chair to watch me. Something on his mind. His expression too guarded to read. I finished my plate and looked around. I knew the chances that Ella had brought dessert were slim to none. Ranger doesn't eat dessert. Still. A girl can hope. Ranger smiled. There was a little wolf there. He knew what I was thinking. Might even be tempted to make a few alternate suggestions.

"Come here. I want to show you something," he said, offering me a hand.

I let him lift me out of my chair and lead me toward his bedroom. I was a little hesitant. Not because I didn't trust him. More because I didn't trust me. It didn't turn out to be an issue, though. He brought me into his den. A large diagram spread out across his desk.

"This is the hierarchy of the Trenton drug scene," he said, drawing me in front of him so that my back was against his chest, an arm around my waist. "It's not a complete picture, but it's accurate. And more detailed than you're gonna find with any law enforcement agency."

"You haven't shared it with them?"

"No. And I won't unless it's necessary. Most of this information came directly from either me or my men. Gleaned from our dealings with the less desirable elements of society. I have a reputation, and it's well known that I don't allow certain lines to be crossed without retribution, but if I started handing my connections over to law enforcement, I'd lose my advantage. And there are certain parts of my job that require that advantage."

I nodded. If I'd actually been delusional enough to think he would go into detail about that, I would have been disappointed. Ranger pulled me tighter against him. His heat soaking into my back. "Delgado has the largest chunk of Trenton outside of the Italian crime families. Every few years he seems to have arguments with the other kingpins over disputed territory. Mostly with Skeezer and Cruz, since their both assholes. Romero stays out of it most of the time. He's smarter. And like Thatch, he's got more to lose from a drug war."

"So, how do we stop it?" I asked. It was starting to get harder to focus. Ranger's hands were wandering over me. Stroking my sides and my stomach. His warm breath was on my neck. The scent of his incredible shower gel all around me. He bent his head enough to kiss my shoulder and my toes curled in my Bates boots. I felt him smile. Slipping a hand under my shirt to caress my bare skin.

"We find out who's messing with the environment and neutralize them. Hopefully before more bodies show up." His hand moved up to my breast. The other tucking into my waistband. He just held me there for a few seconds before he searched lower, his mouth on my ear. "Locating the suppliers will be the next step. Might have to trace them from the bottom up, since no one is talking at the top. They'll be busy closing ranks, but if we can find an in lower in the chain, it might provide an opening."

Oh god. My head rolled back on his shoulder when the world lost focus. "Are we still talking about the case?"

I felt him laugh behind me. It did funny things to my body with the way he was touching me. "Maybe the case should wait a little while." The buttons released on the front of my jeans and any objections I might have had evaporated under the heat of anticipation. Things were complicated between us. Always had been. But not this. This was easy.

He turned me in his arms and brought me toward his bed. Laying me back over the edge until he could lean over me. His weight pressed me into his soft mattress and I could feel my jeans inching down my hips. I pushed my hands under his shirt to feel his hard stomach and his body responded. His lips searching my neck before he took control of my mouth.

The intercom made a noise and he let out a frustrated breath. "Fuck." He reached over to hit the button without letting me go. His dark eyes still holding mine. "I'm in a briefing."

"I'm sorry, sir. But Agent Pritchard is here. He's insisting he needs to speak with you."

"Tell him to come back in an hour."

The line hummed with silence for a minute. Ranger's hard body still rubbing against mine in a way I really liked. His perfect face was breathtaking, filled with feral hunger like that. "He said it can't wait."

Ranger drew in a long breath and let it out in an effort to keep his patience. "Show him to my office." He hit the button again and the control room was gone. "This fucking case is always getting in the way," he said, kissing me again. He pulled me tight against him, but made no further effort to get me out of my clothes. Damn. He let his forehead rest on mine before he stood up, lifting me off his bed. "Let's go get rid of Pritchard."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

It only took a few seconds to straighten my clothes. Ranger didn't have to straighten at all. How he could have such complete control over himself was beyond me. If Joe and I had been interrupted that close to having sex, he would have been stuck in launch mode until something could alleviate it.

Hell. I was still kind of in launch mode. "Stupid Pritchard."

Ranger laughed beside me. Stuck his hand in my back pocket on our way to his front door, giving me a gentle squeeze. It must not have been enough, though, because he pressed me up against the wall when we got to the door, pinning me there with every inch of his body. He lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me softly. "If we can deal with Pritchard fast, I promise I'll make it up to you."

"What's fast?"

A grin pulled at his mouth. His lips still brushing mine. "The next half hour, if we want to take our time. I have a client meeting at three, and then I have to follow up with a subcontractor. Should be through by this evening, though, if you want to discuss this over dinner. Then maybe you could spend the night."

Hmm. Something to think about.

By the time we got off the elevator on the fifth floor, I'd mostly managed to cool off. Now I was only a little tempted to push Ranger into a broom closet. Pritchard stood when we came in. He was surprised to see me, but I could tell by the smile he was pleased. "You brought in the ringer. That was quick."

"Stephanie was already in the building. What is it exactly that we can do for you today?"

"I have a briefing with my superiors this afternoon about the deaths downtown. I thought it best to touch bases first. Make sure the information is as complete as possible."

"In other words, you're hoping we'll make you look good to your bosses?"

I shot Ranger a look. Jeez. Ranger gets cranky when he's interrupted right before sex. Who knew? Pritchard didn't seem bothered, though.

"Between you and me, I could use all the help I can get. We only just start proving the man hours have been worth it on this, and then there's a massacre on our watch."

Ranger shrugged. "There was no avoiding it. Power plays are an inevitable part of territory disputes."

"I wish that's all this was," Pritchard said. "You've seen the reports, right?"

"I was on scene for several hours last night."

"With Ms. Plum?"

"No. I haven't had a chance to fully brief Ms. Plum on the subject. I was attempting to do so when you asked for this meeting."

Pritchard looked from Ranger's blank expression to me. I wondered for a wild second if he would realize what we'd been about to do. Maybe my clothes were a little wrinkly, or my curls were extra frizzy in back from laying on Ranger's bed. If he noticed, he didn't say. "Then you know this wasn't just a territory dispute," he said, looking to Ranger again.

Ranger considered him a moment, leaning back in his chair. He nodded.

"But did you know that two of the victims were CIs?"

That got Ranger's attention. I could tell by the way he brought his hands in front of him, steeping his fingers. "Go on."

"My office had contact with them, but they weren't on the same crew. I want to believe it was a coincidence, but…"

"But the chances that two CIs from rival gangs would be taken out at the same time are slim. I agree. Any idea who would have had access to them?"

Pritchard shook his head. "I don't know who they were talking to, but I'm working on it. In the meantime, I followed up with the lab. You were right, Stephanie. The joints found in your man's possession when he was arrested were in fact laced with a designer drug. It's not PCP, exactly, but it causes similar symptoms. A stronger dissociative state. Agitation and extreme violence. It showed up in the hospital tox screen too, prior to his death. Depressed his breathing and stopped his heart. He's officially been added to our growing list of confirmed victims."

"Anything new on where it might have come from?"

"Not yet."

"So what are you looking for from us?" Ranger asked him again. "Seems you know quite a bit already."

"I was hoping you might have more about last night. As far as I've heard, they've only identified three of the bodies. Our CIs, and a foot soldier from the Latin Kings named Castillo. Of the other two, we know one was in Kings colors. The other was from a local Crip gang. They're not as big as the Kings, but they've caused their share of trouble the last few years. Headed up by a piece of shit named Skeezer."

"We're familiar," Ranger said, still giving nothing away. "So you want to know if we've identified the remaining bodies and if we knew who's responsible."

"Basically."

Ranger thought about that for a second and then opened his desk drawer and pulled out a large manila envelope. "I was planning on going over these with Ms. Plum after I'd finished catching her up on the agency files. But since you're here," he said, dropping it on his desk. He pulled out a stack of photographs and started laying them out. Grouping them together in clusters. There was a lot of blood. More than I was expecting. I've seen my fair share of bloody crime scenes and mutilated bodies since I became a bounty hunter. This was a new experience.

I moved next to Ranger. My hip brushing against his shoulder. If I was being completely honest, it was as much to feel his reassuring presence as it was to take the compulsory look. He didn't seem to mind, though. Even let an arm down when Pritchard turned his attention to the photographs so that he could stroke the back of my leg. That effectively took my mind off the gruesomeness.

There were five clear piles of reddened clothes. I might not have guessed they were once people if someone hadn't told me. Three of them were wearing black and gold. The other two in indigo.

"These are a combination of official PD crime scene photos and shots taken by the men I had on scene," Ranger said. "We were only able to identify four of the victims. The last was too far gone."

Pritchard nodded. "Hard to identify a body with no head like that."

I tried not to grimace, but I don't think I was successful. At least not by the amused look in Ranger's eyes. Of course, he wasn't fazed at all. Batman wasn't bothered by a little decapitation.

"I can confirm that the first man from Skeezer's crew was named Garcia. I'm guessing that was one of your CIs?" Pritchard nodded. "We're still working on the second. Without identifying features, we have little to go on beyond a general guess that he used to be about 5'10", 180lbs. I've got someone working Skeezer's crew to identify him through process of elimination, in case the coroner has trouble fitting a name to the body. The others with Castillo were Angel Garza and Jaime Mendez. Mendez was low level, but Garza was an enforcer. Taking him out sends a serious message. It's a safe bet our John Doe was high level too, given the brutality."

Pritchard's eyes cut to us for so brief a second it was hard to read. He turned back to the crime scene photos. "So you think we've got both a confidential informant and a high level officer each from two of the most influential gangs in the city?"

"It would seem so."

"Well, shit."

Ranger nodded. No need to explain what that might mean. This wasn't just a power play. It was a hostile takeover. "You think someone planned this all along?" I asked him. "Flood the market with bad drugs to upset the balance, and then start eliminating the competition?"

"Could be. Or it could be they saw an opportunity and took it."

"Any clue who 'they' are?" Pritchard asked.

"Not yet. But I've got all my resources working on it. No one wants a war."

Pritchard frowned. It didn't sit right on his otherwise good natured face. Made him looked older and tired. "Someone does." He let out a low breath. "Is it possible for me to get copies of these?"

"I'll have a set printed for you."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

We spent the next half hour going over the photos in detail. Didn't help much. By the time Pritchard left, any mood that might have been stoked upstairs was effectively gone. Even with the way Ranger's hand fit behind my knee. He leaned back in his chair to look at me. "You alright?"

I nodded. "I wish I could have been more helpful."

"Give it time. It's a lot to take in all at once."

That was true, but I still thought he was being overly optimistic. "Why do you have so much faith in me?"

This time he smiled. Caressing the back of my thigh. He gave me a tug and I fell into his lap across the arms of his desk chair. He held me close and kissed me. Slipping a hand under my shirt like there'd been no interruption. Liquid fire poured down to my toes and back up my center and I think I forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. He glanced at his watch. "If I had more time I'd take you right here on my desk."

"How much time do you have?" I asked. I know. Glutton for punishment. But at the moment it was hard to think about anything but a Ranger induced orgasm. Especially when he grinned at me like that.

"Not enough. I'd need a lot more for everything I want to do to you."

I sucked in a breath when my body reacted to just the promise. God. I was going to burn in hell for this, but at that moment I wanted nothing more than to let him do it. He brushed a light kiss across my lips. "What did you have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing much. I'm just waiting for a call on Ronald Walker."

His thumb brushed across my nipple, sending another jet of lava to my doo-dah. "If you like, you could take the rest of the case material upstairs and look it over. Spread it out across my bed. Get comfortable. If my meeting goes smoothly, I could be up in an hour of two. Then we could explore some of our options before we go out to meet with Gregorio."

"We?"

"If you want," he said, teasing my lips with his. "Should be interesting. He's been doing some legwork for me. Trying to find the weak link in the supply chain. What do you think?"

"I think I'm in," I answered, taking a fistful of his t-shirt so I could drag his mouth onto mine.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

By the time I left Ranger's office, I was so turned on that even an envelope full of grizzly crime scene photos couldn't dampen my mood. I took the elevator up to his apartment and went back to his den. The files were on the desk next to the diagram he'd showed me. I picked them up and took them to Ranger's bed. After a couple of hours, my brain was tired. I tried out my thinking position, my head half dangling off the foot of his bed with my curls swinging freely. I was dragged out of a particularly vivid dream when Ranger's bulguri scented pillow was lifted off my face. His eyes were crinkling at the edges when I focused on him. Ranger thought I was amusing. "Getting a lot of work done I see."

"I was just thinking."

"Obviously. I can tell by the drool."

"I wasn't drooling," I said, wiping my mouth as stealthily as I could just to be sure. I heard him laughing at me. "You're late."

"Unfortunate, but unavoidable. There were some contract issues that had to be dealt with before we could go over the new security measures. Took longer than it should have." The cocky smile was lifting at one corner when he leaned over me, kissing my upside down mouth. "I spent the entire meeting thinking about you naked."

"Is that so?"

He nodded, his smile brushing mine. "It was very distracting."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I, since we have to leave now if we're going to meet Gregorio." I must have made a pouty noise because Ranger laughed again. "I'd reschedule, but the intel is important and he has a narrow window. It would be hard to justify postponing. No matter how bad I want you right now." He kissed my chin and then my throat. "We'll just have to wait until tonight."

"I'm not good at waiting."

"That's an understatement." He kissed my neck just above my shirt and I nipped him in return. "No fair," he said taking my hands to lift me up. "Doing the right thing is hard enough when you're around."

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence?"

He pulled me against him when I got to my feet, humor shining in his dark eyes. He wrapped around me until his body was rubbing mine. "Yes. You're a very bad influence on me." He kissed my lower lip before he bit it softly. "Now put your shoes back on. I can't afford to change my mind."

"You're just trying to tease me so I'll spend the night."

"Babe, if I really thought it was that easy I'd have tried it a long time ago. Shoes. Now."

I made a face at him, but got my shoes anyway. If I didn't, he'd have just left me behind. A few minutes later, we were pulling out of the garage in his Porsche.

"So, who's Gregorio?"

"A contact of mine. I've got him on retainer."

"As what?"

"Whatever's needed. He's got a talent for finding things. Any time of day or night. And he's got more ears than anybody I know."

We pulled into a side alley between a barred up pawn shop and an adult emporium that sold everything from cheap stripper lingerie to sex toys. There was enough space between the back of the buildings and the ten-foot chain link fence that Ranger was able to park the 911 where no one would be able to see. He came around and opened my door. Led me by the hand to the rusted metal fire door at the back of the pawn shop and banged on it with his fist. It opened a few seconds later. The man who answered was soft. About my height. His thinning black hair slicked back into an obvious comb over. His eyes scanned me before they settled on Ranger. Then he held the door open and let us in, bolting it behind us. "Sorry I couldn't come to your office, but with the current climate it's best not to be seen with anyone even remotely related to law enforcement. One whisper and I could be shut out. And then shut up."

"I understand."

Gregorio led us down a short, narrow hallway and into an alcove packed to the ceiling with shelf after shelf of shining junk and dusty treasures. There was a desk under the clutter in the back corner. A ratty blue and cream paisley loveseat on the adjacent wall, also under a load of clutter. Gregorio was a professional hoarder.

His eyes scanned me again. "This her?"

I cut my eyes to Ranger, but a closed glare was his only answer. "What do you have for me?"

"Right," Gregorio said. "All business. I've always liked that about you. Let me see." He took a seat on the frayed desk chair and started shifting the stacks. How anyone could find something in this mess was a mystery. In seconds, though, he pulled a page from the pile and handed it to Ranger. "I've been spot checking since you called it to my attention. Making gentle inquiries where discretion allowed. As far as I can tell, about half the dealers are tainted, to varying degrees. Some are cutting their bad merchandise to lessen their risks, but they're all still selling it. I've traced a few of the lines to a distributor out of Juarez. I don't have names or contacts, though. And my connections haven't been whispering for a few days. Without more information, I can't tell you how to stop it."

"What about Mini Velasquez?"

"I've heard a few mentions. Mostly around Olden. Nothing solid. Like she was there, but moved on. You're not the only one looking for her, though."

"I'm aware. You know who my competition is?" Gregorio shook his head. "Anything else?"

"Oh." Gregorio started rifling through the clutter again, then started opening desk drawers. Found a sealed box the size of a brick and gave it to Ranger. Looked like it came through the post office. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Not right now, but I'll be in touch."

Gregorio nodded and showed us out.

Ranger held my door open for me before he angled into the Porsche, tucking the package in the lockbox under the driver's seat with his spare guns. Didn't say a word. I held my tongue for a few minutes, but he must have heard my teeth grinding because he was thinking about smiling again. I finally gave in. "What did he mean when he asked if I was 'her'?"

The smile surfaced. Ranger picked up my hand and lifted it to his mouth, kissing the white mark still left from the ring I'd worn in Hawaii. "I said I knew a guy."

"You got the rings from him?" Ranger just smiled. "That was very trusting of him to let you borrow a three carat diamond like that." He cut his eyes to me, a slight raise to his eyebrow. Right. Look who I'm talking to. "What's in the box?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Isn't that my job?"

He kept driving, his eyes on the road.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe later."

"If I'm a very good girl?"

He cut his eyes to me again. This time, the smile was all big bad wolf. "What do you want do for dinner. We could head back to Rangeman and have whatever Ella made for us. Might speed up the whole getting naked thing. Or we could go for pizza at Shorty's."

That was a tough one. Ella's delicious dinner and Ranger's delicious body verses some of the best pizza I've ever had. Ranger was amused when I chewed my bottom lip, weighting my options.

"Babe, you'll get me naked either way."

"Then let's go for pizza."

He kissed my hand again. Pretty sure he was laughing at me.

The sun was already setting when we walked into Shorty's. It had been a frightening experience the first time Ranger had taken me there. Crowded. The blacked out windows and rough cliental lending a certain dangerous charm. Like it was the kind of place someone could get stabbed without anyone putting down their beer. We made our way to a booth in a dark corner. Ranger slid an arm around my shoulder. Relaxed. In his element. I didn't want to admit it, but Shorty's was still frightening.

The waitress came by and recognized Ranger. Asked if we wanted pizza and beer. Ranger nixed the beer. It was the first time since this morning that I remembered why. It was so easy to forget our issues when we fell into the natural chemistry we had together. At least it was for me. Guess he was still thinking about it.

I got a call on my cell just as we were pulling into the underground parking garage at Rangeman. It was the bartender from this morning. Apparently Ronald Walker had just come in. Jackpot. I disconnected and turned to Ranger. He was more amused than frustrated. Guess he got the gist. "Rain check?" he asked.

"You don't want to come with me?"

"I will if you want me to. But I've got some things to follow up on. If I can get through them before you finish taking down Paul Bunyan, you can have my undivided attention tonight."

"That does sound pretty good. Can I still take Hal?"

Ranger pulled out his phone and sent a couple texts. "Tell you what. You can have Hal, Ramon, Cal and Binky."

"Four guys? You know Walker's not the Hulk, right?"

"Humor me."

I shrugged. If Ranger wanted to lend me a small army, who was I to argue.

They all came down to the garage together. Ramon with a gun belt that looked suspiciously my size. Ranger didn't pay any attention to my grimace. He pulled it around my waist and buckled it, fastening the strap on my thigh, too. "I'd appreciate if you'd stand back once you make contact. Let the men do their jobs."

I blew out a sigh. "Fine."

A smile surfaced. His hand was still on my hip when he pulled me close enough to kiss, ignoring the fact that his men were standing right there. Not one of them made a peep. Not even when Ranger gave my butt a soft pat. "Go get him, tiger."

Ramon rode with me in my Audi while the other men piled into a shining black Rangeman SUV. Seven minutes later we were walking into Pete's. I have to admit, I felt pretty badass marching into a crowded bar with four armed men at my back. Look out Trenton. Stephanie Plum means business.

The bartender tipped his head in greeting and cut a telling glance at the far corner of the bar. Walker was laughing with a group of his friends. He made a gesture that I was pretty sure was meant to be Lula bouncing off of him. They all busted up again. Jerks. I exchanged a look with Ramon, and then Hal. Their expressions were blank and hard. Game face. I looked back at Binky and Cal. Cal was the most intimidating. He was huge, with more muscles than a human body is supposed to grow. Mean little eyes under the flaming skull tattoo on his forehead. Don't think I've ever heard him speak.

They fell into formation around me as I strode right up to Walker and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his eyes took on a glare when he recognized me. Then he took in my entourage. His friends were at his shoulders. The largest one was in a navy t-shirt, looking at me with a curled lip. An honestogod bull ring piercing his nose. Babe, the big blue ox. "I'd like you to come with me to the police station so that we can reschedule your court date."

"You mean so you can put me back in jail," Walker said. "I told you. I'm not going."

"I'm afraid you are. I'd rather do this the easy way, but if they have to, these guys will take you down by force. I've seen them do it. It's not pretty."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," he said. Then he gave me a shove. Ramon was quickest. He caught me and whisked me out of the way when Walker threw a punch at Hal. Hal ducked back to avoid his fist and caught Walker in the stomach. He would have had him on the ground in a heartbeat if Babe hadn't gotten involved. One of the others tackled Binky when he tried to step in. Then it was a free for all. Punches were being thrown, not just between my guys and Walker's. The whole place erupted. People were scurrying away from the brawl. Chairs were thrown. Glasses shattered. Ramon shoved me behind the bar and stood half in front of me, his weapon drawn. I knew he wouldn't use it unless he had too. You can't shoot unarmed civilians.

Walker smashed a beer bottle over Cal's skull tattoo and the massive heap of muscles fell. Walker darted for the door. The bartender was standing beside me, shotgun in hand. As unsure what to do as the rest of us. I knew Ramon would let Walker go before he'd leave my side. I grabbed the shotgun out of the bartender's hands and hopped onto the bar, swinging it at eye level. The butt cracked Walker in the face. He stood there dazed for a second before he fell backward. Timber!

Ramon stood over me while I slapped the cuffs on him. Keeping any of his friends from rushing us. Not that they could. From what I could see, Hal and Binky had them subdued and cuffed. Along with a handful of others. There were a lot of cuts and busted lips. Cal was still unconscious on the slick, glass and debris strewn floor. Jeez. All that carnage in under five minutes.

"The police are on their way," the bartender said behind me. I nodded in a numb sort of way.

Ramon looked at me. "You wanna call it in to the boss, or should I?"

Crap. Only I could get Rangeman involved in a bar fight. Ranger wasn't going to like this. "I'll do it," I sighed. I gave back the shotgun and called Ranger.

"Babe? Everything go alright?"

"Kind of. But there was an incident. There was a bar fight and I kind of broke Cal again."

Ranger didn't say anything for moment. I think he might have been pinching the bridge of his nose to keep his cool. "How bad is it?"

"He had a bottle smashed over his head and hit the ground pretty hard."

"Police band says there's an ambulance en route. Anyone else injured?"

"A few scrapes and bruises, but nothing too serious."

"And you?"

"I'm peachy."

"Good. I'm on my way now. Someone took down Walker, right?"

"Yep."

He paused a second. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Right again."

"Kick to the knee?"

"Shotgun butt to the face."

"Proud of you, Babe."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The street was filled with flashing emergency lights and loitering bodies when the 911 Turbo pulled up to the curb next to me. Ranger angled out of the Porsche, scanning me before he looked at his men. Paramedics were wheeling Cal toward the ambulance, strapped to a gurney. Hal had a red, fist shaped bruise growing on the side of his face to go with his cut lip and bloody knuckles. Binky was rumpled. As if someone had tried to shirt him like they were in the middle of a hockey game. Bruises on his jaw and temple to match the cuts. Walker and his friends had fared worse. Cuffed and bloody in the back of the police cars. Only Ramon and I were unscathed.

Ranger glared at them like they were in trouble. I knew it was just the hardass routine. They might not have seen it, but there was a tiny bit of humor hidden behind his eyes. "A barfight?" he asked Hal. Hal colored.

"They started it," Binky mumbled quiet enough that I was sure we weren't meant to hear. This time Ranger couldn't keep the smile from twitching at the corner of his mouth. It was taking all his determination not to laugh his ass off.

"Get patched up and get back to work while I clean up your mess."

They didn't need to be told twice. Hal and Binky retreated.

Ranger's eyes caught Ramon's when he moved to follow them. "Transport Walker to the police station. See he's all tucked in for the night." Ramon gave him an almost nod and followed the others. Ranger didn't make any further effort to hide his amusement when he turned to face me. Looking me over one more time to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "You never disappoint."

"I aim to please."

His eyes warmed. "If I didn't have to deal with this, I'd take you back to Rangeman and find out."

"That bad?"

"Not really. But I'll have to follow Cal to St. Francis and get him checked in. Then there will be the police to deal with, reports to file. Might take a couple hours. You want to wait for me at Rangeman?"

I blew out a sigh. As tempting as that was, I was starting to second guess the wisdom of it. "I think it might be better to go home. It's late, and I kind of promised to pick up Terry Kroychek and give her a ride to the courthouse tomorrow."

If Ranger was disappointed by that, he didn't show it. "Understandable. Would you like me to stop by when I'm through here? See if you're still awake?"

"Only if you want to."

The wolf grin pulled up one corner of his mouth.

I got back into my silver Audi all by myself and started for home. The streets were dark and quiet. Hardly a soul. I know it was wimpy, but driving alone in the dark, it was kind of hard not to be a little creeped out. It was ominous. Like the city had stopped breathing.

I was nearly home when my phone rang, making me jump. Not a number I recognized. I hesitated before I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, babygirl."

Holy crap. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't Baller Thatch. That was why it took me an extra second to recognize the stress in his voice. I tried to keep my cool. "What's up?"

"You asked me to call if I heard anything from Mini."

"Is she alright?"

"She's alive. Though, how long she'll be able to stay that way is debatable. Can we talk?"

I could hear his reluctance. Didn't want to be making the call. Whatever he'd heard, he didn't like dragging me into it. "I'm all ears," I told him.

"Unfortunately, this isn't a matter that can be discussed over the telephone."

"You want Ranger and me to meet you at your club?"

"No. That's not an option either. Too many eyes. Could you come to the carwash on 3rd street? Alone?"

I bit my lip. In the movies, when the drug dealer asks the heroine to go somewhere alone, it never turns out well for her. Trouble was, there was a little voice deep in the back of my mind that trusted Baller Thatch. Stupid, right? It was probably the same part of my brain that thought a flimsy down pillow made decent building material. But I couldn't shake it. He sounded desperate. And a little afraid. "No Ranger?"

"No Ranger."

"Alright. When?"

"Does now work for you?"

Oh boy. Hearing the fear in his voice was starting to make me scared too. "Fine. I'll be there in ten," I said and disconnected. I made a u-turn and started for 3rd. I debated calling Ranger. Thatch might not trust him, but I did. But I was afraid he might tell me not to go. And then I'd have to openly defy him, which wouldn't work out well for either of us. Stupid Stephanie was practically yelling in the back of my brain. Add that to the sense of impending doom, and I was pretty well set in my decision.

A few security lights were the only signs the carwash was operating. It was one of those automated deals. Feed in the coins. Drive on through. I didn't see any other cars in the area. The place was deserted. I pulled up to the carwash lane and looked around. That was when someone tried to open my passenger side door. I jumped. Grateful for the automatic door locks. The dark shadow knocked and bent enough to peer in. It was Thatch. I unlocked the doors.

"Pull in," he directed. It was weird to see him in black sweats. It was nothing like the swagger he'd had in the tan suit and peacock blue vest. His neck looked even thicker in the hoody. A thin layer of perspiration beading across his brow. I did as he asked. Inched my Audi forward until we were surrounded on all sides by the concrete carwash and bright, shaggy brushes. The equipment started humming as soon as my car was in position. Drowning out the world. "I'm sorry for this. Clandestine meetings aren't really my thing."

"Why didn't you want Ranger to come?"

"You want the honest answer?" he asked, looking at me at last. "It's because that man scares the shit out of me."

My laugh broke through the tension and he smiled. "So why couldn't I meet you at the club?" I asked him. "Who's eyes are you avoiding? The cops?"

"More than just the cops. There are some bad people out there. I didn't want to mix you up in this at all, but I'm kind of running out of options."

"You need my help."

"Yes. Mini is wrapped up in some bad shit, and it's only getting worse now that there's blood on the ground."

"What have you heard?"

"Someone tried to move in on Delgado and Marquez. And Delgado's pissed. Gearing up for war. Mini's made herself scarce, but all the bushes are getting beaten and she's afraid she'll get flushed out. I tried to tell her she could trust you. That because of Ranger, you had the resources to protect her."

"We do. But we need to know who's after her."

Thatch wet his lips. The brushes were whipping the outside of the car, playing shadows over us in the close interior. "She didn't say. But I know who she was talking to when all the trouble started. Dude named Alvarez. He had some connection to one of the cartels, out of Juarez. Somebody's brother's cousin's step-dad or some shit. Got him inside information that he was trading to the cops to avoid prosecution. But Mini started looking into it and found out he was still moving. She was tracing bad merchandise, and it just kept coming back to him. She found him and confronted him about it. Next day he was gone. Scurrying back to whatever rathole he crawled out of."

"So why did she go underground? She wasn't just afraid she'd go to jail."

"Naw. She knew those charges wouldn't stick. Rule number one in this business. Get a good lawyer. And I've got Davis Blake. He's the best in the city. None of my people go to jail unless they do something seriously stupid. But showing up to court isn't a good move for her right now, if you know what I mean."

I did. Even shit charges could get you killed with the wrong circumstances.

The light at the end of the carwash turned green and the fan started roaring, indicating time was up. I pulled forward. Letting the water bead up and streak backward over my windshield. "So, Mini wants one of our safe houses?"

"That's the problem. Mini's a little short on trust these days. She's not willing to take even my word for it. But if I could give her a guarantee, I might be able to convince her."

"Anything."

"You don't need to talk to Ranger first?"

"I know Ranger. Trust me. She'll be a lot safer with us than on her own."

Thatch nodded. "I'll relay the message."

I pulled the car out of the concrete box and into the shadows behind the carwash. Thatch put a hand on the door handle. "Thank you, babygirl." And then a pop shattered my passenger side window. Thatch looked at me with round eyes. The front of his sweatshirt glistening in the darkness.

"Omigod. Omigod!" I put both hands on his chest. Like it would stop the flow of red from spilling up over my fingers. My eyes flew around the darkness until I saw a man approaching. The nickel slide on his Glock flashed in the shadows. Two men stood behind him. One seemed unarmed, but the other was brandishing a weapon, too. Laughing as they watched Thatch bleed. I remembered the gun on my hip when I saw the muzzle rise. Prayed that I could get to it before he could take me out. There was another pop and the man's shoulder rolled back in a spray of red. He fell to the ground. The other two started running. Men in black flew past my window, but it was too hard to focus. I flinched when my door wrenched open behind me.

"Babe." Warm arms surrounded me and my tears spilled over. "It's okay. You can let go. We've got him." One of Ranger's guys was climbing into the car behind us. Dropped Thatch's seat back so that he could apply pressure to his chest wound. Ranger gathered me up and pulled me out of the car so that another could take my place behind the wheel. My arms went around his neck. Clinging for dear life. He held me tight. "Head straight to St. Francis. They'll be waiting in the emergency bay," he told Zip. Zip nodded and angled into the car. Ranger looked down at me, kissing my temple. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"The blood?"

"All Thatcher's."

He let out a silent breath and a little of the tension eased in his body. Siren's chirped with the arrival of the flashing police cars. My friend Eddie Gazarra was there. He turned a little white when he saw the blood. "Is she—"

"It's not hers. Archibald Thatcher was shot in her car. He's on his way to St. Francis. Vince has the gunman in custody, also on his way to St. Francis. I'm taking Stephanie home. Any statements you need can be made in the morning."

Eddie nodded. Ranger didn't wait to see if he'd stop us. He just pulled me toward the 911. "There were two more," I told him. Trying to keep my body from shaking.

"We're aware. Raphael and Woody are in pursuit."

"Don't you need to oversee all this stuff?"

"Not tonight. Tank can handle it."

Another thing I could be grateful for. I wasn't particularly excited about the prospect of being alone. I could put on a brave face, but underneath it I was a mess. Fully aware of what might have happened.

"Tomorrow, we're going to discuss why you thought it necessary to have an unsecured meeting with a drug dealer without calling for backup."

That sounded fun. At least he was willing to postpone the lecture until morning. He opened my door and guided me into the seat, showing no concern at all for the blood I was getting in his car. He got into his own seat and revved away from the scene. It took me a second to realize we weren't heading for my apartment. "Where are we going?"

"Rangeman."

"I need to go home."

"Babe. You were just involved in a shooting. There's no guarantee Thatcher was the only intended target."

"You're not putting me on lockdown."

"It's not lockdown. I'd just be happier if you were secured tonight."

"I can be secured in my own apartment."

Ranger cut his eyes to me. Trying to read my face. "Are you sure?"

No. But if I hid in Ranger's apartment every time I was afraid, I'd move in there and never come out. Which would cause more problems than it solved. "I'm sure."

He didn't like it, but he didn't argue. I had no doubt he intended to stay with me, no matter where I ended up. That was actually kind of comforting. Until we pulled into the parking lot at my apartment building and saw a green SUV waiting for us.

Morelli was there before the car stopped moving. Yanked my door open and pulled me to him. "Eddie called me. Said you'd left the scene, so I came straight here." He looked me over, taking in the blood on my hands. "You're not—"

"I'm okay. It's not mine."

He squeezed me tight again. "Thank God." I felt it when he went ridged. Ranger had gotten out of the car. "I oughta kick your ass for this, Manoso. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"It wasn't his fault, Joe. It was mine. I went to see Thatcher on my own. Ranger didn't even know Thatcher had called me."

"You should have asked for backup."

"I know. Ranger said the same thing."

A muscle was working in Joe's jaw as he glared at Ranger. Hating that they agreed on something. "I suppose he found you with that damn tracking system he's always sneaking onto your car?"

"Stephanie is fully aware of the GPS unit and where it is. And yes. My control room noticed her double back and thought it was suspicious. We arrived just in time to see shots fired."

"You catch the sonofabitch?"

"One out of three. I hope to improve that ratio before the night's out. The gunman is already at St. Francis with a GSW to the chest."

"I'm surprised he's still breathing."

"Dead men can't give up their associates."

Joe was still angry, but he couldn't seem to find any fault in that. As much as he wanted to. The muscle ticked in his jaw again. Trying to unclench his teeth. "Thank you."

From the tension, I'd guess it took every bit of his dignity to say. Ranger didn't look any more willing to accept it than Joe was willing to offer, but he nodded anyway. Then his eyes fell on me. His face cold and unreadable. "She's on your watch." Joe acknowledged that. His arms still wrapped around me, my face pressed against his chest. Ranger's dark eyes held mine a second. And then he got back into his Porsche and drove away.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Joe didn't let me go. He kept me tucked tight against him the entire way into my building. Like he was afraid I'd vanish if he wasn't holding me. "Is it just me, or did that sound more like a threat than a passing of the baton?"

"He takes my safety very seriously."

"So do I, Cupcake, but I've never given someone the 'I'll gut you if you cross me' death stare. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad he was there to save your ass. I just wish you didn't need him to." He used his key when we got to my apartment. Locked the door behind us and dropped my bag onto the kitchen counter. Joe was tender when he looked me over. Lifting my red hands so that he could make sure I really was in one piece. "How you holding up?"

I shrugged. Not sure how to answer. I was still in the numbness stage. Hard to know what would come after that. I just kept playing the moment over again in my head. The fear on Thatcher's face. The blood spilling out hot and red over my hands. I've seen people get shot before. It's not something that gets old. I didn't know I'd started to cry again until Morelli looked pained.

"Shit," he murmured, folding me in his arms. "It's alright now, Steph. You're okay."

"What about Thatcher?"

"Thatcher will probably be okay, too." I wasn't sure if he meant it or if he was just trying to keep me from freaking out. It was kind of sweet either way. Even if it didn't make me feel better. He rubbed my back in strong, comforting circles. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. You'll feel better when you wash all that blood off."

I nodded. Joe kept an arm around me on the way to the bathroom. He turned the tap in the shower for me and made sure I had everything I needed. Looked me over one more time. "You look like you could use a beer. Want me to bring you one?"

I shook my head no. Not that I'd be able to have a beer even if I did want to. I was betting Ranger had made sure my apartment was a booze-free zone. If Joe tried to find one for himself, chances were good he'd be disappointed.

Joe left me alone to clean up. I couldn't help but be grateful for that. Even if I hadn't been bone tired, it would have been uncomfortable if he'd tried to get in the shower with me. I was way too confused. I love Joe. But every time I thought about how nice it might be to curl up in his arms and forget all the bad things that had happened, Ranger would pop into my head. Reminding me that we'd had plans together until he'd driven away and left me with Joe.

I peeled off my clothes and got in the shower. Trying to keep the tears back as I scrubbed Thatcher's blood from my hands. Could my life be any more screwed up?

ooo

I was alone in the bed when I woke the next morning. The sun not quite up. I could hear Joe in my kitchen. Probably making coffee. Scrounging for breakfast before he had to leave for work. It was kinda nice. Normal. Well, almost normal. Normal would have had me naked. I didn't have to put on clothes this time when I got out of bed, since I was still wearing my pajamas. Joe hadn't made a move last night. Mostly because I'd pretty much crawled into bed and passed out the second I got out of the shower.

He was searching my cupboards when I got to the kitchen. "Don't you have coffee?"

"It's right in there."

"All I can find is decaf. Since when do you even drink decaf?"

Ugh. Ranger. He must have switched it out hoping I wouldn't notice. Well, he was right. I hadn't. Might explain why I've been so tired lately. "I must have been distracted last time I went shopping."

"Speaking of which, I don't think I've ever seen your fridge this full. You've even got salad."

"You say that like I never eat salad."

A smile lifted one corner of his mouth. "Cupcake, you hate salad."

"Not all the time."

He chuckled and came over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist so that he could lay a gentle kiss on my lips. "It's alright. It's kind of a turn on that you hate salad."

"You think everything's a turn on."

"What can I say? I'm Italian. And it's not like you can't afford to buy salad you won't eat after catching The Rug, right?"

"Right."

I felt a little bad, lying to Joe. But then, I didn't really think he'd want to hear that the full fridge was Ranger's doing. Or why. Hell. I still didn't want to know why.

Joe kissed me again. His eyes tender. "I talked to the hospital this morning. Archibald Thatcher made it through surgery. He's still in the ICU, but they're hopeful. What was it that made you go there to meet with him last night?"

I shrugged. "Something in his voice I think. I don't know. But whatever it was, it had my spidey-sense tingling."

A tiny bit of humor poked through his seriousness. "You've got a spidey-sense?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"No, Cupcake. They don't. But apparently you do. My contact at the hospital said it had been a close thing. If Rangeman hadn't gotten him to the hospital so fast, he would have bled out. The only reason he didn't die alone in that carwash parking lot was because of you. You saved Thatcher's life last night."

Wow. A chill moved down my body. If I hadn't listened to my instincts…God. I didn't want to think about it. "What about the other guy?"

"The gunman wasn't in surgery nearly as long. Clean shot just below his right collar bone. Through and through, no bone or organ damage. It was almost scary how accurate it was. Ranger really wanted to make sure this guy would live to spill his guts. He's locked down in an isolated ward. Him and a second suspect that showed up on the police station's doorstep this morning, trussed up like a Christmas goose. Seems someone had beat the shit out of him."

Our eyes held. No big mystery there. And judging from the expression on Ranger's face when he'd left last night, this guy was lucky he was still breathing too.

Joe's phone started to ring. He gave me another quick kiss and answered it. Stepping back toward the fridge with a few yeahs and uh-huhs. Then his face darkened. "Are you sure?" He listened for a second, then hung up. "That was Terry Gilman. Seems they had a death in the family last night."

"A death in the family? Or a death in _the family_?"

"The second one. Tommy Thumbs was found floating in his swimming pool."

"Drowning?"

"Depends. Does it count as drowning when the water gets in through a bullet hole?"

My nose wrinkled. "I don't supposed this was a random, mob related shooting."

"Too early to say, but I wouldn't hold my breath," he said, clipping his badge and his gun to his belt. "I have to run. I still have to take care of Bob and pick up some real coffee before I head into work. You doing your bounty hunter thing today?"

"Yeah. I've arranged to pick up Terry Kroychek this morning. See if we can get her into a judge."

Joe nodded. He snagged one of the healthy muffins from the fridge and gave me one last kiss. "I'll call you later. Be safe. This thing is getting uglier by the day. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but call Ranger if you need him, alright?" He waited until I nodded in agreement. Pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead. "I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you, too." I let him out, locking the door behind him. Let out a low breath. Then I called Ranger. It took a few rings for him to answer.

"Morelli still there?" he asked in way of greeting.

"No. He just left for work."

"How's your mental health?"

"About what you'd expect. I'm dealing."

"Good. Ramon is on his way over with your car. I'd appreciate it if you didn't leave the building until he gets there. We were only able to catch a second assailant last night. The third is still at large. Turns out they're from Skeezer's crew. Said they almost got two for the price one."

"Jeez."

"Yeah. Seems you were already on the hit list."

"Did you find that out before or after you beat the hell out of the guy?"

"Would you believe most of the damage happened during the initial takedown?"

"Do you want me to?"

He didn't answer. Pretty sure he was smiling. "The information we got out of him will be useful, but while it might make some things simpler, it also makes them a hell of a lot more complication. Skeezer's not smart enough to mastermind something this big. He's just choosing sides. That will have a predictable effect on the other kingpins. Problem is, it doesn't give us a single clue who might be behind it all, and now they've got a small army."

"How did you get him to tell you all that?"

"I asked nicely."

"Someone took out Tommy Thumbs."

"I heard. He was one of Grizzoli's triggermen. One of Colichio's was on the block, too, with the officers left behind by Stolle. It's a systematic sweep of all the major opposition. A demonstration of power to encourage the other players to choose sides too."

"Why am I on the list?"

"Because you started asking questions."

"So did you. Why aren't you on the list?"

"Who said I wasn't?"

"Jeez."

"Babe," he said, smiling again. "As long as you don't take any undue risks neither of us will be vulnerable to attack. And this is a good sign. It means we're getting close enough to ruffle feathers. Thatcher tell you anything useful last night before he was shot?"

"A little."

"Good. I'll find you later today. Until then, be careful. Keep Ramon with you. He'll come up and collect you from your apartment when he arrives."

"Just one guy? Are you sure you don't want to assign at least a dozen?"

I was sure that had earned me a full on Ranger smile. "Babe."

I wasn't sure what to do with myself after I disconnected. I was going to make coffee, but Morelli was right. All I had was decaf. Because Ranger thought I was pregnant. His reaction was still so surreal. I mean, he does kind of have a thing for protecting people, but Ranger didn't do relationships. He always said he wasn't going to do anything stupid, like marriage or pregnancy. And yet, here he was. Trying to protect the idea of a baby that might not even be there.

I had to stop dwelling on it. All I would accomplish by running in circles is getting myself dizzy. Time to move on. I got dressed and brushed my teeth. Ate some breakfast. At least Ranger wasn't insisting I start prenatal vitamins. Then I thought for a second. Stared at my muffin through squinty eyes like it would tell me all its secrets. Naw. Even Ranger wouldn't go that far.

Ramon was at my door twenty minutes later. "Ready to roll?"

"Yeah. Just let me get my bag."

I ran back into the kitchen. Checked to make sure Rex had everything he needed. Then slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and headed for the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

I was a little surprised to see my Audi looking clean and whole when we got down to the parking lot. The shattered front passenger window had been replaced. The seat too, judging from how perfect it was. How they had managed to get that done overnight was a mystery. Sometimes I wonder if Ranger really does have superpowers.

Ramon got into the passenger seat. "Ranger said we're picking up an assault with a deadly weapon this morning."

I rolled my eyes. "Only technically. Just let me handle this. This isn't going to require muscle. This is more of a kit kat bar kind of situation."

Just as I'd predicted, Terry Kroychek was waiting for us when we got there. Dressed for court and ready to go. She was a little wary when she saw Ramon, but only for a second. Ramon wasn't as adapt at scaring people as guys like Cal. I called my brother-in-law Albert to meet us at the courthouse. If anyone could argue the hormonal craziness that comes with pregnancy, it was him.

A couple hours later, Terry was back at home and I was walking into the bonds office with my body receipt and Ramon shaped shadow. Connie was filing her nails at her desk. Given that Lula was asleep on the couch, it was likely the only kind of filing that would get done today. "They got the front window fixed," I noticed.

"Yeah. DeAngelo got his guys in pretty quick after it happened. It'll probably cost Vinnie a pretty penny, but that just makes it better in my opinion. And DeAngelo said it would delay the work on Vinnie's office. Considering it was Vinnie's fault, I'm calling it karmic justice."

"Anything new come in?"

"Billy Martin skipped out on a public nudity charge. Should be an easy catch."

"That's it?"

"That's it. You still have Mina Velasquez and Earl Belter, but you've brought in everyone else."

A loud, rattling snore escaped from Lula. I tapped her and she woke with a jolt. "I was just restin' my eyes."

"Sure you were," Connie said. "The angry bear snoring was a dead giveaway."

"I don't snore. And even if I was, some of us need our beauty sleep. I can't help Stephanie here with her apprehensions if I'm not well rested."

"Speaking of, I got a public nudity. Wanna help me pick him up?"

"Could be fun. You think he'll be naked when we nab him? Cause that could go either way."

I gave her a palms up gesture. "It's Billy Martin. It'll come down to if he's back on his medication."

"Billy Martin, huh? Yeah, I'm with you. You and me'll apprehend the shit out of Billy Martin." She eyed Ramon. "Is Zorro here coming too?"

"That's the plan."

"I guess that's okay. I'll get my things."

Ramon was standing at my shoulder. "Zorro?"

"Just go with it."

ooo

Billy Martin was pretty well known in the Burg as a troublemaker and minor nuisance. He was mostly harmless. Every once in a while, though, he'd have a delusional episode and become convinced he was a bullfrog and he had to breathe through his skin. This is where the public nudity comes in. He would be pretty easy to find. When he was on his meds, he was usually at home. When he wasn't, all you had to do was check the nearest pools and decorative water features.

We found him in Mrs. Burgeon's azaleas. He froze when he heard us. Like he thought we wouldn't see the six foot tall frog man squatting in the flower bushes. This might require the gentle approach. "Billy? How are you doing today? You alright?"

He turned to look at me. Then his eyes got round. I've never had the pleasure of hunting down Billy Martin before. Figured that would give me an advantage, since he wouldn't know who I am. Yeah. Right. From the look on his face I could tell him I'm a naturalist or a zookeeper until I'm blue in the face and the human part of Billy's brain would still know I was the bounty hunter.

"No. No no nonono. You can't be here. You'll try to take me to jail."

"You don't have to go to jail. Vinnie could bond you out again—"

"No!" Billy started stripping off what little clothes he was still wearing. Guess the agitation was aggravating his froggy asthma. "I can't go to jail, I can't!" The tighty whities sprang free in my direction and he was off. Lula and I exchanged a loaded glance. I wasn't going after him. I'd promised Ranger I wouldn't tackle any skips. This time at least, I fully intended to keep that promise.

Lula rolled her eyes. "You owe me for this one. I didn't plan on jumping on a pasty-ass naked guy today."

"I'll get you a dozen jelly-filleds," I offered.

"Mix in some of the crème filled ones and you got a deal."

We shook on it and Lula was off. Chasing Billy Martin in a curious display that could have only been topped if it had been put to the theme from Benny Hill. She nearly caught him once or twice, but every time she got a grip, Billy would change directions and slip through her fingers, his member flapping in the breeze for all to see. He leaped over the wheelbarrow. Lula didn't quite make it. She tumbled ass over teakettle, taking the whole thing over with her, dirt and all. Billy was so busy watching her over his shoulder that he didn't notice he was running right for me. Ramon stepped into his way. They collided with a thud. A tangle of arms and legs and other naked parts. Ramon should have been able to subdue him easily. I'd seen him do it before. Guess something about Billy being naked as a jaybird had Ramon off his game. Billy was rolling around, trying to squirm free. A very unhappy Zorro grabbing onto any appendage he could hoping to find an arm. Took a minute.

I was trying really hard not to laugh when he finally had him face down and cuffed. I patted Ramon on his shoulder. "At least you'll get hazard pay."

From the frown, I was betting even hazard pay wasn't worth it.

Vinnie was in his office when we got back to the bonds office with my body receipt. Ramon still frowning. I marched into Vinnie's office and he flinched. "Jesus, Stephanie. What happened to knocking?"

"You don't have a door."

"I woulda had a door if your buddy Skeezer hadn't shot up your truck right in front of my place of business."

Ugh! "That was your fault for bonding him out, not once but twice. And you've got to stop with the ads. I can't do my job if every skip knows my face."

"Those ads are bringing in business."

"Enough business to make it worth it when I ring your worthless neck again?"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

The front door of the bonds office opened again and I could feel the tension change in the room. Either the entire cast of Magic Mike had come in with a six-tier wedding cake, or Ranger was here. Vinnie gulped. Yep. Ranger. I didn't take my eyes off of Vinnie when Ranger crossed the office, his charged atmosphere entering mine with the dizzying scent of Bulgari Green. His warm hand settled on my neck, his chest against my back. Vinnie wet his lips. "You called in the big guns?"

"Does she need to?" Ranger asked.

"We were just discussing how his stupid ads putting my face all over Trenton was effecting my performance as an bond enforcement agent. His argument is that his photoshopped wet dream fantasy was bringing in business. My argument was that if he didn't stop, even Grandma Plum and Auntie Mim wouldn't be able to save him."

"Alright, alright! You win!" Vinnie said, tossing his hands up. "I was getting chump change anyway. I'll take you off the ads."

"Wise choice," Ranger said. Then he looked down at me. Just inches away. "I need to talk to you." I nodded. Glaring at Vinnie before I followed Ranger out of the barebones office. Ranger cut his eyes to Ramon. Dismissed him with a look when he moved to follow. "Heard there was some excitement this afternoon."

"Never a dull moment. I feel bad for Ramon, though. He wasn't happy about it."

Ranger shrugged. "It wasn't the first naked guy Ramon's had to tackle." Ranger tugged me into the alley next to the bonds office and pressed me against the wall. His mouth an inch from mine. "So tell me about last night."

Oh boy. Was he asking about what happened with Thatcher or was he asking if I slept with Morelli? Ranger had shown mixed interest over my sex life in the past. Sometimes he would dispassionately drop me off or pick me up from Morelli's house like he was any other friend. And then there were moment that made me wonder. If he was a normal man, I might have guessed that he was capable of jealousy. Problem is, Ranger is several shades off normal.

He smiled like he'd read my thoughts. Kissing me softly. "What did Thatch say?" he clarified.

"He said Mini's afraid to reach out for help. Which I'm guessing she'll be even more reluctant to do, after what happened to Thatcher. And he said that when she was following the supply chains, it all kept leading back to Alvarez."

Ranger drew back an inch to look in my eyes. "How credible was her information?"

"I don't know. But she said that's why Alvarez ran. She confronted him about his involvement. Whatever was said between them, she must have been really freaked out by it because she skipped on easy charges a couple days later. Do you think she's hiding from the same people as Alvarez?"

"Hard to say. Gregorio didn't find a link between sellers, but he was trying to tread lightly. Obviously she was digging deep enough to make waves. We should go over the FBI files again. Talk to Carson. Maybe there were threats that weren't documented."

I grimaced. Talking to Carson wasn't high on my fun things to do list. Ranger was amused by that. "Babe, he's a good agent. Knows what he's doing."

"He's also a jerk."

"Aren't we all," he said, lowering his mouth to mine again. The heat uncurled in my belly and eased lower, making parts of me tingle. He pulled back much too soon. "I could meet with him and catch you up after, if you'd prefer."

"Maybe," I said, dragging two fistfuls of shirt toward me without thinking to pull his mouth back onto mine. He smiled and closed the last of the distance between us, deepening the kiss until my consciousness was floating somewhere above my head. God, I was in such trouble. After we spent the night together that first time, the reality altering sex hadn't done anything to dull the warning bells that being near Ranger set off in my head. The ones that told me a relationship with him was doomed to failure. But after Hawaii, it was so much harder to listen. My body knew his too well. To the point where it was difficult sometimes to hear the warnings at all. All my brain wanted was for me to wrap around that man and never let go. Stupid brain.

Ranger grinned and pulled back again, resting his forehead on mine. "I have appointments this afternoon, but we can discuss this when I'm through. In the meantime, you still have Mini's number?" I nodded. "You should try leaving another message. See if she'll be more willing to return it now that things are getting serious."

Oh boy. Were they ever. Ranger was amused when he laid one more kiss on my lips and tugged me back toward the street. His 911 Turbo was parked behind my silver Audi right in front of the bonds office. And behind it was a black SUV. I was afraid to ask if they were my backup or his. He slung an arm around my neck and kissed to top of my head.

We were about even with my passenger door when a dark pickup rushed by. There was a clatter of metal debris hitting the road. A silver paint can rolling toward us under my car. Ranger's body wrapped around me a second before the air shattered and started to burn, throwing us to the ground.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

I hit the pavement hard, Ranger on top of me, pinning me down. The flash of heat was intense. Then metal rained down from the sky. I couldn't hear anything but ringing. Smelled nothing but smoke. His arms were around me, holding me tight, the vibrations of his voice moving into my body where his chest pressed against mine. It took a second for my head to clear. The piercing bleat of the car alarms cutting through first before the world came into focus.

"Babe! Babe, are you with me?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Are you injured?"

"I don't know. What happened?"

"IED. Someone threw it at us and sped away. Didn't realize your car would take the brunt of it."

"Not my cute Audi!"

A little light broke through his concern. "I'll get you another one." He looked me over, noting the scrapes behind my elbows. They didn't hurt yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time. The back of his shirt was smoking.

"Omigod. Are you—"

"I'm fine. I've been through worse."

Ranger was careful when he lifted me up to sitting. And then I saw my Audi. Or what was left of it. The blackened wreckage was still burning. "Holy shit."

I didn't realize Ramon and Tank were standing over us until Tank's deep bass voice made my insides jump. "You want to move her inside?"

"Give her a minute," Ranger said, searching my eyes like he was looking for signs of concussion. "That fucker is done. I want to know what shithole Skeezer is hiding in, because he's getting my personal boot up his ass before I haul him in."

"I'm already on it, but the coward's gone to ground. Not so much as a blip."

"Turn up the heat. I warned him what would happen if he moved on her."

"You told Skeezer I was off limits?"

Ranger's face wasn't giving much away, but I could see how tense his body was. "I paid him a visit after I got Hal's report. Before bodies started dropping. He knows the reach I have in the Trenton underground. I don't take sides, but I've made a lot of connections over the years. Enough to shut him down in a very permanent way if he crosses me. Guess he thought the rules changed now that we're both on someone's hit list. I told you he wasn't that smart." He lifted me up and my knees wobbled, refusing to hold my weight. He caught my waist and held me against his body. "I'm taking her to the hospital."

"No, I'm okay."

"Babe."

"I'm fine. I swear. I'm just a little shaken. It's not my first car explosion either."

Our eyes held and I knew what he wasn't going to say. It wasn't just me he was worried about.

Ranger was an honorable man. Even if his moral code wasn't always consistent with the law or the Ten Commandments, he always did what he thought was right. I knew he still wouldn't marry me if I ever did get pregnant, but he would never shirk his responsibilities either.

"There's nothing to worry about," I told him.

"Do you know that for certain?"

He had me there. Knowing I wasn't pregnant and proving it were two different things. He wasn't about to make medical decisions based on my gut instincts. "I'm just a little scraped up. I'll be fine."

He didn't like it, but he wasn't about to argue his case in front of his men. "Take her inside to get her personal items while I make some calls," he said to Tank, his eyes still on me. "Then I'm taking her home."

Tank nodded and wrapped one of his big hands around my upper arm, supporting me until he was sure I could walk without Ranger. I cringed when we turned around. The windows on the bonds office had been blown out again in the blast. Connie and Lula were standing in Vinnie's office looking worried. Vinnie was in shock. Looked like his office would be delayed even longer. Definitely karmic justice.

A few minutes later, I was buckled into the 911 and Ranger was driving away from the bonds office, leaving Tank in charge of the carnage. "You really should let me take you to the hospital."

"No. I know the checking out you want done has nothing to do with my injuries and the last thing I need is for someone at St. Francis to overhear the word pregnant."

"I don't have to take you to St. Francis."

I shook my head again. "It's just some skin on my elbows. Not a big deal."

"We'll see about that," he said quietly. It took me a minute to realize we were heading to Rangeman again. He heard my objection before I could get the words out. "Steph, you don't have a car, and your bodyguard is helping Tank deal with the fallout from the latest attempt on your life. You're coming home with me, whether you like it or not."

What could I say to that?

Ranger pulled into the underground parking garage and fobbed us up to his apartment on seven. Tossed his keys into the silver tray on the sideboard. Then he took my hand and pulled me toward his bedroom. He sat me on his bed and went to get the first aid kit. When he came back, he dropped a package the size of a brick on the mattress beside me. I recognized it as the box Gregorio had given him at the pawn shop. "What's that?"

He focused on my skinned elbow a moment before he answered. Wiping it with an alcohol pad. Stung like a sonovabitch. "Leverage."

He didn't stop me when I reached for the box and opened it. Oh boy. Another pregnancy test. I panicked for a second, remembering what Ranger had said about how adapt Gregorio was at finding things. Ranger shook his head.

"He doesn't know what was in it. I purchased it online through an alias and had it shipped to him to avoid a connection to Rangeman. I admit, it might have been excessive as far as secrecy is concerned, but it was safer than walking into a drugstore if you're avoiding gossip." Especially if you were Ranger. Ranger was pretty well known, and not just in Trenton. I can only imagine how it would spread if someone saw big bad Ranger buying a pregnancy test.

I was suddenly feeling very amateur about the way I'd acquired mine. But then, if I had the secrecy skills of James Bond, I might have done it this way too. Would have been less stressful. "So why is it leverage?"

He lifted my other elbow so that he could see it. "If it's positive, you let me take you to a hospital."

I bit my lip. Trying to find some flaw in that. I couldn't. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine."

The corner of his mouth twitched.

He applied some gauze pads to my wounds and fixed them there with surgical tape before he let me go into his bathroom. It was one of those fancy digital tests. Way more expensive than the cheap one I'd bought. I did my thing and set an alarm for three minutes. Left it flat on the counter. Ranger was lying on his bed when I stepped out of the bathroom to wait. Hands behind his head, ankles crossed. He crooked a finger at me. "Come here."

"Haven't we done this before?"

"The circumstances were a little different then."

"How."

I'd made the mistake of stepping close enough that he could catch my hand. He pulled me on top of him and then rolled me onto my back so he could cover me with his body. "For starters, we weren't sexually active at the time, and you weren't in my apartment taking a pregnancy test."

He kissed me and my insides melted. Turning the anxious fear into liquid heat. His knee parted my legs, his hands exploring up my shirt and down my body, and it was getting hard to think beyond the sensations he was inspiring. The danger alarms were little more than an itch in my brain. His mouth moved to my throat and I sighed. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

I felt him smile. "Babe, I might have already knocked you up. What's the worst that could happen?"

He had a point.

My phone started ringing. "Don't answer it," he said, wrapping my other leg around him so that he could settle flush against me. God, it felt good.

"I have to answer it. What if it's important?"

"What if it's not?"

"My car was just blown up. There are people who will want to know I didn't die."

I could hear the resignation in his exhale. If anybody understood that, it was him. He lifted off me enough that I was able to reach my bag and get my phone. Then I was hit with a flare of guilt. "It's Morelli." Ranger had resumed his attention. Unconcerned that my boyfriend was calling to see if I was still alive and safe. He lifted my shirt to kiss the skin just below my underwire, inching his way down toward my bellybutton. "I can't not answer."

"No one's stopping you."

The ringing was getting insistent, which was really stressing me out. Especially since what Ranger was doing promised to have the opposite effect if I let it. I ended up answering just to make the sound stop. "Joe?"

"Steph, you alright? Where are you?"

I had no doubt Ranger could hear him because a little smirk lifted one corner of his mouth. Jerk. Lucky for me, something started beeping and he got up to see to it. I took a second to catch my wits. "I'm at Rangeman. I had some minor injuries, but it didn't seem worth heading to the ER. Ranger's patching me up."

Joe was quiet a second. Struggling with his feelings on that. Maybe trying to decide what problem to address first. "How bad are the injuries?" Good choice going with the ER question, considering being free agents was his idea.

"We were standing a little too close to the blast. It kind of knocked me on my ass. Scrapes and bruises, mostly."

"You should see a doctor."

"Ranger's been pushing the same thing since it happened."

"Yeah, well. Ranger might be crazy, but he's not stupid."

No. He certainly wasn't. Ranger stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe, the little white stick in his hands, his expression infuriatingly empty. Oh god. Oh god oh god. What did it say?

Joe's voice was in my ear again and it took me a second to understand it. "You want me to come pick you up?"

"Umm. Aren't you working?"

"We're waiting on some forensics reports. I could slip away for an hour or two."

"No. That's okay. I'm in good hands here."

"That's what I'm worried about," he said quietly. Don't think I was supposed to hear that part. "You'll call me if you need anything, right?"

"Yes. I will, I promise."

"Okay," he said, realizing he didn't have much of a choice. "I love you."

"Me too." I waited until he disconnected and then looked at Ranger, dread filling the pit of my stomach. "Well?"

"It says you're not pregnant."

I flopped back on the bed and blew out a breath. Ranger walked toward me. The mattress dipped under his weight when he leaned over me. "You're still late?"

"Yes."

"Nine days now."

"And?"

"And I've told you these tests are designed to detect a rise in hormone levels. Sometimes that can take as long as five weeks after a missed period."

"Why can't you just let me be not pregnant for like a second?"

Amusement crinkled the corners of his eyes. He was laughing at me. "Airing on the side of caution is the reason I'm still breathing." I must have looked extra pitiful because he actually chuckled. Kissing my bottom lip. "Okay. You can be not pregnant. But the healthy eating and safety measures stay in place and if you get to two week I'm making you a doctor's appointment."

"Deal."

He grinned. Gathering me up against him as he lowered his weight onto me again. "I've got fifteen minutes before my first meeting. It's not as much time as I want, but it's enough to check you over. Make sure you don't have any other injuries."

"Is that your primary goal?"

He nodded in a sober way. "Your well being is my number one priority."

"And what's your number two priority?"

"Making sure you're relaxed and happy," he said, brushing a light kiss to my lips. "Both of these goals are easier to meet if you're naked."

"Well, I wouldn't want to make things difficult."

Twelve minutes later, I was lying limp and satisfied across Ranger's bed. Only minor bruising and a few abrasions having been discovered before he kissed them better. Ranger was in his closet putting on fresh clothes. Ones that didn't smell like he'd been standing too close to an Audi shaped bonfire. "You have clothes here too, if you wanted to put on something without soot and blood on it, but if you want to take a shower I'll have to reapply the bandages."

"Is it ever weird for you that I have clothes in your closet?"

Ranger was looking down at the watch he was fitting to his wrist, but I caught the almost smile. "No. I've always told you that you could come and go as you please. This just makes it easier. Carson is coming in at five. You want to come down for that?"

"I'll think about it."

He sat down on the bed to pull on his boots. Then he leaned over me again and kissed me. "I'd ask if you wanted to walk me to the door, but I kind of like the idea of leaving you naked in my bed." He kissed me again. "Ella's already been in today, so you can rest as long as you want. If you don't come down, I'll be up in a while to check on you."

I nodded, holding onto his shirt for just a second longer to keep him from pulling away. He smiled. He didn't bother telling me to make myself at home before he left. Me staying in his apartment was nothing new. It just wasn't often that staying involved sex. I dropped one of his t-shirts over my head and debated my next step. Decided calling Mini again was a good place to start. She didn't answer, so I left another message, this time telling her I was a friend of Thatcher's. Let her know what had happened, in case she was too underground to hear. Then I got out the files on Alvarez.

No matter where this case went, Alvarez kept popping up. I couldn't tell if he was at the center of it because he was the one behind the bad drugs or if he was just caught up in something he shouldn't have been. It was hard to get a sense of who he was on paper. I knew he wasn't a nice guy. Hell, he'd murdered an FBI agent to get away the second time. The only people who do that are either dangerous or desperate. Or both. I went over his associates again. Huh. No mention of anyone in Juarez. Not even a cousin's brother's step-dad, or whatever it was that Thatch had said.

I looked at my watch. Just after five. Ranger was in his office with Agent Carson. Carson was a jerk. But he was also the only man I knew, apart from Ranger, who was familiar with Alvarez. And my instincts were telling me that as much as I wanted to avoid him, this was a conversation I needed to be a part of.

I waffled for a second before I put on a pair of the black jeans and headed for the elevator.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

The control room was the usual buzz of activity when I got down to the fifth floor. I got a few curious looks over the frizzy-haired Ranger-shirted no-shoes look, but nobody said anything. Not even the new guy, who gave me a scan from head to toe before he turned resolutely back to his monitor. I could only imagine what they said to him to make him turn white like that. I gave him and Ram a finger wave and knocked on Ranger's office door. Opening it when I heard his invitation.

Carson was slouched in a chair he'd pulled up to Ranger's desk. Ranger leaning back in his with his fingers steepled over his lap. The image of ease and control. He saw me and gestured me in with a fractional tip of his head. I closed the door behind me. Only the slight shine of affection in his eyes changed his stone demeanor. Carson's expression wasn't nearly as warm when he turned to see what the disturbance was. He scanned me from head to toe, taking in more than I was comfortable with. "Great. See you're still working up close and personal with Manoso."

"Jack?" Ranger said. Carson's attention was pulled to his cold stare. "Shut the fuck up."

"She's wearing your clothes. If that doesn't scream girlfriend—"

"The nature of our association isn't relevant to your case. And if I hear one joke floating around the FBI office or anywhere else, there will be consequences."

"Don't get all Ranger on me, Manoso. I don't give a shit who you fuck. I just care if you've gotten any closer to catching the asshole who murdered Agent Cross."

Ranger only stared at him. Surprising Carson didn't turn to stone. Ranger gestured me closer, but I didn't move. I was a little hesitant to come into Carson's airspace now that so many things were out in the open. I felt exposed. Ranger's eyes moved to me. Softening slightly. "I assume you found something."

"Not exactly. It's more what I didn't find. I was going over the files again and I'm still having trouble getting a feel for this guy. And I didn't see anything about Alvarez's connection to Juarez."

"What connection to Juarez?" Carson asked.

"You tell me. There was all kinds of stuff on the dirt he gave up about the cartels, but there wasn't anything about where he was getting the information."

"He had a confidential source we couldn't trace, and not for lack of trying, believe me. That doesn't explain where you're getting Juarez."

I looked at Ranger. Not sure how much we were trusting Carson. Ranger got the gist. "Thatch said it before he was shot, didn't he?"

"Thatch?" Carson said, too surprised to remember his sarcasm. "As in Archibald Thatcher?"

Ranger might as well have smirked. "You didn't hear? Steph had turned him trusted informant before he was shot in her car. Thought that detail would have crossed your desk, considering you've been working on him for years."

"Fuck. How'd she manage that?"

"People actually like her," Ranger said, cutting his eyes to Carson. He looked at me again. "Any word from our friend?"

"Not yet. I left a message."

Ranger acknowledged that. "Tell me about the connection in Juarez."

I shrugged. "I don't have much. Thatcher said it was distant. Through family, maybe. All the records say Alvarez was born here, but it didn't say where his family was from."

"Chihuahua, two generations back," Ranger said. "Not surprising he might have family in Juarez. There weren't any indications he had help or a safe haven when I tracked him there. But then, I caught up to him only hours after crossing the Mexican border. Could be they hadn't made a rendezvous yet."

"But the intel he gave up wasn't about the cartel in Juarez," I pointed out.

"No," Carson said. "It was all focused on the Sinaloa and Gulf Cartels. They've been at war with the Zetas for years. We figured he knew someone inside the Gulf cartel. That's where the best intel was. But as far as I know, the Juarez Cartel sided with the Zetas. That would make them enemies with both Gulf and Sinaloa."

"He's been snitching on his families' enemies? Betting that wasn't an accident."

Carson closed his eyes a second. Looked like he might be getting a migraine. "I have to talk to Pritchard. It's starting to sound like Alvarez has been playing both sides against the middle."

That didn't sound good. "So, Alvarez is a smart guy?"

"Very smart," Ranger said. "Reads people well and knows how to cover his tracks."

"So you only caught him because you have superpowers."

Ranger almost smiled.

Carson pinched the bridge of his nose. "As sweet as this is, I've got shit to do." He stood. "If Thatcher refuses to talk when he wakes up, can I borrow your fuck buddy?" Ranger turned a hard stare on him. This time Carson shrank and left without another word.

"Nicely handled," I said. "I think he might have wet himself with that last one."

The almost smile was back. "You're sassing me again. Could be playing with fire."

"I hate to tell you this, but you're not that scary."

Of course, I was lying. Ranger was scary as hell. He even terrified me most of the time. Though, that was more in a sending shivers through all my best parts kind of way. His grin turned wicked and he stood, dragging me between him and the desk so he could pin me there with his body. "I thought I was the big bad wolf."

He wrapped around me with such intent I was burning from head to toe. My arms went around his neck to let him closer. Focusing on his lips as he leaned toward mine. "My. What big teeth you have."

That would have earned me a reward if his office door hadn't opened at that moment. There was a muttered swear too indistinct to make out. The guy tried to shut the door like he hoped we hadn't noticed, but Ranger pulled back just enough to look at him. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just that your next appointment is here."

"Tell her I'll be right with her."

The guy nodded and ducked out. Closing the door behind him. Ranger grinned. "Nollen. The new hire. I think the guys have been playing pranks on him."

"Like sending him into the boss' office when he's with his…" The sentence died when I realized I didn't have a word for the role I played in Ranger's life. I wasn't his girlfriend. Friend sounded way too uninvolved. Lover was mushy and old-fashioned, and not nearly hot enough. God. Was I really just his fuck buddy?

Ranger didn't seem to be struggling with labels like I was. He brushed a kiss to my lips. "Yes. Like sending him in the boss' office when I'm alone with you. Or telling him that I'm such a jealous man that I'd kick his ass just for noticing that you're sexy."

Okay. It was hard to get worked up over titles when he says things like that. "So you're not a jealous man?"

"I never said that. But I can't fault someone for having eyes," he said, kissing me with enough soft, slow heat to melt me into a puddle right there on his desk. I was still tingling when he moved back. "I have one more meeting. Should take about an hour. If you're naked when I get home, I'll make it worth your while."

Oh boy.

Then my phone started to ring in my back pocket. Our eyes held. Both of us thinking the same thing. Mini. Ranger slipped a hand into my pants to retrieve it. Read the display over my shoulder. "It's your granny."

"Oh. I'd better take that. They probably heard about my car."

Ranger held the phone up between us. I snatched it from his hand and answered. I turned toward the door, but he caught me, dragging me back against his chest. His mouth on my neck. His hands on my breast and belly through his cotton shirt. It shot like lava straight down to my doo-dah. "Later," he whispered, the velvet in his voice cutting through me too. I nodded in agreement. My knees a little wobbly. This time, the idea of later held a definite appeal. God help me.

He kissed my neck again before he let me go.

"Was that Ranger?" Grandma's voice said in my ear when I stepped out onto the control room floor.

"Yep."

"He's a hot one. And that later sounded real promising." She had no idea. "I heard you lost another one. That's a shame. That little silver one was a pip."

"It went to car heaven."

"At least no one got hurt. We tried to call you right after, but the phone's been ringing off the hook since it happened. They say it was a bomb. Blew out the windows of the bonds office."

"They'd be right."

"Boy, isn't that something? The case you're working on must be a real hum-dinger. You should bring Ranger to dinner tonight and tell us all about it. And it'd be nice to have something hot to look at for a change." I tried not to grimace. Stepping onto the elevator on my way to seven.

"I'd love to, but we have plans." And those plans didn't involve sitting through an awkward dinner at my mother's house. Don't get me wrong. I love my family. But Ranger's not really the domesticated go-home-to-his-girlfriend's-parent's-house-for-dinner type. Especially since I wasn't his girlfriend. Jeez. I was starting to second guess my life choices again. At least I wasn't pregnant. "Listen, Grandma, I've gotta go. I have some calls to make."

"But this was just gettin' good."

"Sorry. Love you," I said, and hurried off the phone. Phew. There are just some realities I wasn't ready to think about. Being with Ranger was fun. He was super sexy, easy to get along with, and absolute magic in bed. Not to mention a trusted friend. But sooner or later the no emotions part always got the better of me when it came to our physical relationship. I needed more than just great sex.

Ranger was wired differently. He was capable of being detached. A creature of pure logic and instinct. It made him incredible. Indomitable. An apex predator. But it was an easy reminder that I was just the prey in our relationship. Here for the predator's amusement.

My phone started ringing again before the elevator doors had even opened. Hard not to smile when I pressed the phone to my ear. "What did you forget to tell me?"

The line was quiet for a second. Loaded silence. The kind that made your throat tighten and your stomach feel squishy. I looked at the number. Wasn't one I recognized. Oh boy.

"Hello?"

More silence. And then a soft voice spoke. Hesitant. So very small. "Stephanie Plum?"

"Yes?" I knew who it was, even though I'd never spoken to her before. Mini.

"Is Thatch okay?"

"The doctors are hopeful, but he's still unconscious." I hit the button for five again. Ranger would want to hear this. "He said you should come in. Let us help you."

I could hear the empty laugh. Not even remotely funny. "Aren't you a bounty hunter? I come to you and you're supposed to take me to jail."

"There are more important things going on right now. Pretty sure you know that."

"Yes. I do know that. I know that Thatch was shot because of me. If they'd shoot Baller Thatch, I'm toast. As good as dead."

The elevator let me out on the control room floor and I headed straight to Ranger's office. Opened the door without knocking. He was leaning over some documents on his desk, pointing something out on a diagram to a silver-haired woman in a salmon colored suit. He looked up at me, barely hiding his surprise. "Babe."

I gave him a meaningful look and gestured to the phone. He didn't need any more explanation than that. He tapped a couple keys on his computer and gave me the go on signal.

"You know we can protect you," I told her. "You've heard of Rangeman, right?"

"I'm not stupid. Thatch told me you were special friends with Ranger. He also said that Ranger is an honorable, trustworthy man if you're on his good side. And he's terrifying if you're not."

"That's…a pretty accurate assessment, actually. But the thing is he's all about protecting people. And he's very good at it."

"Like protective custody? That's a joke."

"Not the way Rangeman does it. Trust me."

"I'm sorry. I can't. I only called to warn you. Thatch said you were a good person. Sweet, you know." She paused. Weighing her words. "I wouldn't stand so close to Ranger if I were you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that this is all about him. All this blood. All these deaths. He's building an army to use against Ranger."

"Who is?" I asked, but only dead air answered me. Mini was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

I stared at my phone while the words chased themselves around in my head. He was building an army against Ranger. Spilling blood to force gang leaders to choose a side. _His_ side. And having an army only served one purpose. War.

Ranger was leaning over his computer, typing with the speed of a professional programmer. Unaware of what had just changed. He knew he was on a hit list. He didn't realize he _was_ the hit list.

"The signal dropped too soon. Didn't have time to pinpoint her exact location. She's using a burner, but I was able to triangulate her signal to a five block radius." He looked up at me when he realized I wasn't moving. "Babe?"

"He's going to kill you."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is! He's stirring up the gangs to get an army. To use against _you_."

"Does he have a name?"

"I don't know. She didn't say."

Ranger hit a few more keys and turned to the stately woman in salmon. "Forgive me, but this matter needs my attention. I'll send Tank in to finish going over the changes to the security system with you if you'd rather not reschedule."

"No, of course. I understand," she said.

Ranger started for the door, but when he came up next to me he paused. His warm hands curling around my arms. "Deep breaths, Babe. We've handled this sort of thing before."

"I haven't!"

The almost smile lifted at one corner. Rambo thought I was amusing. "Cartels are notorious for being well organized, but our mastermind is sourcing street gangs. The idea that they'll be erratic and undisciplined is an understatement. And the bigger players have no need to play ball. I can't see Delgado or Romero bending the knee to some upstart who thought he could go to war against me and win. Especially if Skeezer's on his team. They hate Skeezer more than they want to see me out of the way."

"Who does want you gone that much?"

"Hard to say."

"Are you telling me you don't have a short list of people who want you dead this bad?"

"There are a lot of candidates."

"How can you be so calm about this? He has an army!"

Ranger pulled me closer and lifted my eyes to his. "So do I."

He kissed my cheek and stepped out of the office. Leaving me alone with my worries and his demure client. I didn't even hear her move until a hand touched my arm. "It's hard being in love with someone in his position. I know. My Henry was career military. But your boyfriend is the best at what he does. I wouldn't be here if he wasn't."

"He's not—" I was going to say boyfriend, but my words failed. It seemed wrong to turn away from the genuine comfort she was trying to offer just because my life was too screwed up to explain. "Thanks."

She gave me a pat and I offered her a weak smile before I stepped back into the control room.

Ranger was talking to Tank. That was always weird for me. Two men of such few words. Hard to imagine they were able to communicate. They looked at me in unison and I tried to smile. I could see the little shine of affection in both their eyes before they went back to their huddle. A minute later Ranger stepped away and cut his eyes to a few of his men. They were ready to go in seconds.

Ranger waved me over. "Go back to seven and get dressed. Properly. We're breaking into teams to scour the five block radius. I'd like you with me. If anyone has a chance to bring Mini in without a traumatic snatch and grab, it's you."

"By properly, do you mean a gun? Because I didn't bring one."

He let out an almost sigh, but he didn't look overly surprised. "I have a belt for you in the Cayenne. You have five minutes."

I didn't waste any time. Got into the elevator and fobbed my way back up to Ranger's apartment. I was already wearing jeans, but I changed out his t-shirt for one of the girly Rangeman uniform shirts Ella always kept for me. Socks and shoes and I was ready to head back down, pulling my hair into a ponytail. Ranger and his men were all waiting in the parking garage. Going over some last minute instructions before we headed out. There would be three cars aside from us. Working in patterns to close in the area. There wasn't any guarantee she would still be there, but Ranger was hopeful that she was holed up enough to have called from her hiding place rather than risk being out in the open.

The search was exciting for about the first fifteen minutes. Then my expectations started to lower. The five block radius was an equal mix of residential and business in North Trenton. Lower class housing. Cheap storefronts. Not a lot of people walking the streets. I don't know what I thought we'd find. Mini was hiding from some pretty bad people. And us. She wasn't going to be standing out in plain sight. It was already dusk. Soon it would be hard to see people on the street at all. After an hour, Ranger contacted the other teams.

"Set up a low profile at the checkpoints and log any activity. I want to know who comes and goes. Watch out for Skeezer's people and any of the other players who might have sided with our new friend." They acknowledged and Ranger left the radius, heading back toward center city.

I blew out a sigh, trying not to be frustrated. "You should probably drop me at my parent's house before you head back to Rangeman. I'll need to borrow Big Blue until I can replace the Audi."

"You can have one of the fleet vehicles, but you're not going to need it until this thing is over."

"Oh no. I know what you're thinking and you can just forget it."

"Babe, you said yourself someone is trying to go to war against me. I'm not leaving you unprotected. Not only would it be irresponsible, it would be downright stupid."

"You said I could be not pregnant."

"This has nothing to do with whether or not you're pregnant. This has to do with you being the weak link in my armor."

"Now I'm a weak link?"

Ranger was getting that patient look again. The one that said I was being childish. "Steph, you should realize by now that I don't have a lot of vulnerabilities. And you should also realize that my biggest one revolves around you. This wouldn't be the first time someone used you to get to me. Stolle tried it. Scrogg. It's not something I'm interesting in risking."

"I'm not letting you lock me up."

"I'm not trying to lock you up. I'm just being cautious."

"But you're going to take me home, right?"

"I'd prefer if you stayed with me."

"But it's still my choice."

He drew in a deep breath and let it out all at once in a silent sigh. "Yes."

"Then take me home."

I could tell he really wasn't happy about it, but when the time came to take the path to either my apartment or Rangeman, he went to my apartment. He parked in my lot and walked in with me. Both of us scanning the lot for surprises. I didn't see any cars that shouldn't be there. No Mercedes. No El Caminos or dark trucks. No green Morelli SUV. Seemed to coast was clear.

Ranger let me fish my keys out of my bag when we got to my door. I knew he could have opened it in seconds, way faster than I could find my keys, but he was letting me be independent. I couldn't decide if that was more patronizing or sweet. Ranger didn't usually do sweet.

I wasn't sure what to expect when I went inside. Ranger followed me and locked the door behind us. Guess he was staying a while. I really hoped that Morelli didn't try to come over again tonight, because I was starting to get the feeling this wasn't a drop off. Ranger didn't have any intention of leaving me alone, which meant he was probably planning to spend the night. I know we kind of slept together this afternoon, but the idea still put me in a state somewhere between excitement and panic.

I hadn't planned on falling into a regular pattern of sexual encounters with Ranger. It felt way too much like a relationship. At least for me. In Hawaii, I'd learned to let go. Give myself over to him with the understanding that the connection was finite. I thought it would stop when we got back to Trenton. I thought I could shut it all out again and go back to my real life without facing the consequences.

Obviously it wasn't going to be that easy. Which was worrisome. Because I had no idea how long this thing between us could last before I got attached to it and shattered into a million pieces when he finally got around to backing off.

"This really would be better at my apartment," he said again. Not overly pushy, but not letting it go either.

I flopped down onto the couch. "I don't have the energy to argue with you over this. I haven't exactly been getting a lot of sleep lately, and I spent the day chasing a naked frog and getting blown up. And all without the benefits of caffeine because somebody got it in his head I needed to switch to decaf."

Pretty sure I heard Ranger laughing at me. "Are you hungry? We could order in if you don't want the sandwiches Ella brought."

"Sandwiches sounds fine." And immediate, since ordering in would take at least twenty minutes and I was starving. He went back into the kitchen and I heard him open the fridge. "I don't suppose there are any in there with bacon on them."

Ranger didn't answer. Probably weighing the options. Then I heard the refrigerator door close. Ranger appeared in the living room again. "Pack up some clothes. We're going to Rangeman."

"Ugh. I told you, I don't want to—"

"Stephanie. Now."

I didn't know what had caused the sudden change, but I wasn't in the mood to be generous. Could be he got a text that Morelli was on his way here and he didn't want to deal with the drama. He followed me into my bedroom when I didn't move fast enough. Started tossing my clothes indiscriminately into my Martha Stewart laundry basket. "Hey! What's your problem?"

He didn't pay me any attention. Just moved on to my underwear drawer, and then my closet.

"If you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You're going with me even if I have to throw you over my shoulder like a caveman and drag your ass out. Is there anything else you want to take?"

"No."

"Good," he said. He grabbed onto my hand and tugged me toward the front door. Pausing just long enough to get my .45 out of my brown bear cookie jar, pick up my messenger bag and Rex's glass cage and put them on top on the pile of clothes. Until that moment, I'd been working my way towards pissed. Now I was starting to question if it wasn't fear I should really be feeling. I didn't figure it was a bomb. His pace wasn't rushed, just deliberate. He didn't give me a chance to question him again, though. He tugged me out my door and locked it behind us. Then we took the stairs.

I thought I might see Morelli in the lot, but I didn't. Ranger packed me into the Cayenne while he sent a couple quick texts, and then he drove us to Rangeman. I was still pretty pissed. Mostly because it felt safer than asking myself what was happening.

The moment we stepped into the elevator with my basket full of clothes and Rex, I realized I was moving in with Ranger.

Ranger's stone expression stayed even after we were safe in his building. He wasn't happy. He walked me into his apartment and set Rex on the kitchen counter. Then he carried myclothes into his bedroom. Set the basket on his bed. I was just trailing behind. "Tell me what happened."

The stone didn't waver. "I have to talk to Tank. Stay here. You can put the clothes anywhere you want, or you can let Ella do it later, it's your choice. If you find we missed something you need, just make a list and I'll either send someone to get it or have Ella pick up a new one." He could see that I was getting worked up again. This time he came into my space. Catching the back of my neck so he could kiss me. The jerk. My stupid body melted. My fingers curling into his shirt like traitors. He pulled back. "Just give me a few minutes. Alright?" he said, his lips still touching mine. I nodded like an idiot. I blame it on the mind numbing kiss.

I thought he would smirk at that, but he didn't. He just brushed one more to my lips and walked out the door.

So there I was. Standing alone in Ranger's apartment. With every indicator of being its newest resident, at least for the time being. And I still didn't have the faintest idea what was going on.

I was actually surprised when Ranger came back five minutes later carrying a pizza box from Shorty's. He went into his den and set the box on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Slouching with ease onto the seat. He flipped the lid and the room was filled with the incredible scent of pepperoni and melted cheese. It pulled me in. Ranger took a slice and leaned back, watching me.

Okay, I knew if I wanted to play it cool I should have hung back with my arms folded, giving him a dagger stare to prove my annoyance. Trouble is, I've never actually managed cool. My stomach growled. Ranger's eyes dropped to my belly and then went back to my face, a smile surfacing.

"I had one of my men pick it up," he said, answering a question I hadn't even thought to ask. "Figured a little comfort food would do you good."

"And what is it I need comfort for?"

Ranger set his slice down and did the _come sit by me_ thing with his eyes. I considered sticking to my guns, but in the end the temptation of pizza was too much. Damn. I hate it when he doesn't play fair.

Then his phone rang.

Ranger pulled it out of his pocket with all the enthusiasm of a man being told he needed to have a tooth pulled. He put the phone to his ear. "Did you find the present?" he said without preamble. He listened for a minute. A hard, male voice answered him. It was too indistinct for me to make out the words, but it was a voice I'd know anywhere. Morelli. "It was already there when I brought her home…Rangeman."

I could hear the obvious silence on the other line. The kind that usually had Joe staring at his shoes trying to keep his temper in check. I could only guess he'd asked where I was now and didn't like the answer. After a full minute, he seemed to regain his composure. At least, I can only guess, since his voice was low and reasonable and not yelling.

"No obvious signs of forced entry," Ranger said. "I didn't see any indication they came in through her bedroom window either." My stomach went a little squishy. That wouldn't go over well with Morelli that Ranger had been in my bedroom, but whatever Morelli said, Ranger ignored it and moved on. "Aside from some of her personal items I gathered for her, we didn't disturb much. With any luck, there may still be some useable physical evidence."

Now my stomach was squishy for other reasons. It was starting to sound like my apartment was being treated like a crime scene.

Ranger cut his eyes to me. "She's sitting right here and I haven't had an opportunity to tell her about it yet. I didn't think discussing details was an appropriate way to break it to her."

Oh boy.

"No. Stephanie's staying at Rangeman until the dust settles." Joe's voice started to raise, but Ranger cut him off. "With all due respect, Detective, this isn't a decision you get to make. She's a target…I won't deny that it's my fault. But the fact is Stephanie is staying in my secure building, escorted by my armed men until I say otherwise. If you have a problem with that you can take it up with me after the blood's been cleared from the streets."

The conversation was pretty much over after that. Whatever Morelli said, Ranger didn't dignify it with a response. He disconnected and turned his full attention to me. "What the hell is going on?" I asked him.

"Turns out Skeezer wasn't behind the shooting or the IED. The black Toyota belonged to one of Delgado's men."

"But you said Delgado would never play on the same team as Skeezer."

"He's not. New evidence would suggest Skeezer hasn't been giving any orders for a couple days now. Even the men who went after Baller Thatch did so on someone else's orders. They just didn't know it yet."

I was starting to get a sinking feeling. "Someone took over his gang?"

Ranger nodded. Hardly a movement at all. "They were finally able to identify the fifth body that dropped on Stark Street."

"The one with no head?" Oh god. I suddenly didn't what to know where this was going. I was praying he'd acquired this knowledge second hand, but my instincts were telling me there was no way I was going to be that lucky. Ranger nodded again. Gulp. "And this _evidence_. It was in my apartment?"

"Looked like it was a couple days old, which would match up with our timeline. Someone brought it in while you were out today."

"Where did you find it?"

Ranger could see that I was turning green. He reached over and covered my hand with his. The heat searing my skin as the blood left my extremities. "I'll buy you a new fridge, Babe."

Oh no. No no no. I was suddenly grateful my stomach was empty. Because if the pieces lining up in my rapidly numbing brain were true, not only was Skeezer dead, Ranger had found his head in my fridge.

I was never eating again.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

I must have looked extra fragile sitting there on the couch beside him because Ranger scooped me up into his lap when I didn't respond. Dragging one leg on either side until I was straddling him. It might have been sexy, but the way the gruesome images were fighting each other for dominance in my brain, it was hard to feel like anything but a little girl curled up in his big, strong arms. I just rested on his chest, my face in his neck while he wrapped me up in him. "It'll be okay, Babe."

I shook my head, my face still buried. "There's a head in my fridge. It'll never be okay again. I'll have to stay with you forever." His chest rocked under me and I knew he was laughing. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny. And forever is a long time, Babe."

"Are you saying I can't stay with you?"

"I'm saying that's not a decision that should be made just because there's a head in your fridge." I made a squished up pouty face that was part disgust, part whimper. He must've felt it because he laughed at me again, kissing my temple. "One problem at a time."

He just held me for a while. Rubbing my back. Making me feel safe and protected and loved. He was so warm. A firm support beneath me that felt immovable. Unbending. Hard. Oh boy.

I could feel Ranger's eyes searching me. His lips brushing my face. He caressed my cheek on his way to my chin. Lifting my mouth to his. When he kissed me, it was with that slow, deep passion that was full of meaning and desire. Parts of me were suddenly very aware that I was laying all over him. And those parts didn't care that things had gone so horribly wrong. The tingling started to burn all the way across my body. Conjuring much better thoughts than the ones I'd been thinking.

His fingers slid to the back of my neck when I opened up to him. Holding me close as his tongue slipped into my mouth, pulling me closer. Not that he needed to. I was practically grinding on him right there on the sofa. I licked his upper lip and I think he might have groaned just a little bit.

I was on my back so fast it could have been all reflex. His hands tugging at my jeans. My shirt went next. Then his. And then there was nothing between us at all. His incredible chiseled mocha body touching every inch of my burning skin. By the time we hit the finish line, I could hardly breathe. My heart pounding in my ears. Every part of me singing. Ranger slipped an arm around my waist and lifted me up so he could carry me to his bed.

The pizza was cold and long forgotten when we finally came up for air, our sated bodies vaguely wrapped in sweaty sheets. Ranger had pulled me on top of him. Caressing me with the kind of lazy contentment that only came with vigorous lovemaking. He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm starting to think this whole gang war thing might be worth the trouble."

"Why, because you're getting laid?"

He laughed under me, kissing my head again. "Hard to take anything for granted if it gets you into my bed."

"Always the opportunist."

"I did warn you," he said, rolling me under him again. His mouth was on my neck, right in that delicious spot where it met my shoulder, using both lips and tongue to get me hot again. His teeth grazed my skin in a gentle way. "In fact, I have some very specific plans for you while I've got your full attention."

"Part of your campaign to ruin me for all other men?"

He grinned. "If I haven't managed that yet, than I must not have been trying hard enough."

And try he did. I didn't have a single ounce of strength left when his phone rang the next morning. Drawing me out of a deep sleep. Ranger didn't have that problem. He was one of those people who could pop awake at a moment's notice. He stretched to pick up the phone from his bedside table without relinquishing his hold on me. Drawing me into him even after he'd answered it. He listened for a moment. I could tell it was Tank. Ranger kissed along my shoulder while his second in command gave him a report of the night's activities. I caught a couple of words, but in all honesty I stopped caring when Ranger's fingers slid across my body, his mouth inching down from my collar bone. "Have we had any contact with him?" he asked, pausing just long enough to say it before he took my breast in his mouth. It took everything I had not to moan loud enough for Tank to hear. I was already squirming against him like a brazen harlot. He grinned. "I figured. Tell them I'll be down in fifteen." Then he thought for a second, looking me over like a starving lion. "Make that thirty." He disconnected and tossed the phone somewhere on the bed, wrapping around me again.

"I thought you hated being late for work."

The smile surfaced. He always seemed to like it when I teased him. "There are some acceptable excuses for being late," he said, returning the favor in a very literal way. This time I didn't hold back the moan. "Besides. I'm the boss. That comes with some benefits, like delaying an impromptu meeting with Carson and Pritchard so that I can take advantage of the woman in my bed."

"Is that something you do often?"

"Only when I'm very, _very_ lucky," he said, kissing me. It led to some high quality passion. The kind that had me limp and satisfied when he finally got around to getting out of the bed. He appreciated the sight for a moment. Obviously proud of himself. "You interested in some food before we discuss the rest of Tank's report? I could have Ella bring something up. Or we could go the quick route and grab some of the leftover pizza."

"I'm good with pizza."

Ranger disappeared into the kitchen and came back a minute later with the box. He set it on the bed next to me and scooped me up again, letting me lean with my back against his chest. His arms around me. It felt kind of normal in a bizarre sort of way. How scary is that?

He kissed my shoulder when he leaned in to take a slice of cold pizza. "Seems our new friend was busy last night. There was an outbreak of violence on Comstock. Centered around what was left of the Slayers. First guesses suggest it involved the designer drug Pritchard mentioned."

"The drug that made Avery Jessup bite Lula?"

"That would be the one. The most insidious thing about it is the static time. People who get high on this drug are basically emptied out. Devoid of thought until something catches their attention. Then all hell breaks loose. Hal said Jessup was tough to handle. Imagine five or six Jessups laying in wait for an unsuspecting gang to come along."

"Jeez. Maybe Lula was right about the whole walking dead thing."

"That's not a bad analogy. With the Slayers taken out and Skeezer's crew running under new management, the balance of power is definitely shifting in the new player's favor. Not only is Delgado backing him, but now I'm hearing reports that Cruz's people have been seen too. It would be a tenuous alliance, given that the three sides hate each other, but for the moment it seems they've put that aside against a common goal."

"Getting rid of you?"

"Many have tried. None have succeeded. The only major kingpin that's stayed out of it so far is Romero. He's not exactly a fan, but he knows how to read the wind. Knows that if he stands against me now, it won't be pretty when I come out the other side. Tank said one of our mutual contacts has been in touch. Romero's staying back out of respect. He always was the smartest of the four."

"How can you be so confident?"

He smiled when he kissed my ear. "Given half a chance, Delgado and Cruz will turn on each other and this thing will be back to a turf war. I have no doubt that's the reason they're involved. Some promise of power. Delgado's been eyeing Colichio territory for years. In fact, it was his people The Rug went away for. Delgado got cocky and seven of his men got popped for his trouble."

"So what do we do now?"

"Recon. The more intel we have, the more we can anticipate their movements."

"Then we still need to find Mini. She knows a lot more than she's saying. Any sign of her yet?"

"No. But Tank said Thatch was moved out of intensive care this morning. I've got some people watching his room. As much to see if she'll try to visit as to keep any bad guys from finishing the job. I get the impression Mini's too smart to do something so obvious, though."

"I think you're right. She might try to call him, but I don't see her walking into the hospital. Is he awake?"

"He has his moments. But if you're thinking about visiting, that might not be the best idea at the moment. At least not until I can guarantee the building is secure."

"You love me."

That earned me another smile. "Yes."

"But is it still the kind of love that only comes with a condom? Because it's hard to tell sometimes. This doesn't always feel like it's just sex."

Ranger drew in a pensive breath, lifting my hand to his lips. "It's not just sex, Babe."

"Then what is it?"

"You need a label?"

"A label might help."

"What kind of label would you be looking for?"

"I don't know. I'm just a little confused. You've been acting awfully boyfriendy for someone who doesn't do relationships."

"Babe, there's more to a relationship than love and affection. I don't do relationships because I can't afford it. The price is too high."

"What price?"

"All of it. I told you there were parts of my life I'm not proud of. Things you wouldn't want to know, even if I could tell you. Trust me. This is all I'm capable of."

"Still not the marrying type?"

"I try never to make promises I can't keep." Ranger kissed my ear and angled out from behind me. "I've got about five minutes to grab a quick shower. This meeting will mostly cover evidence and leads you already know about, but if you do come down you might want to wear something more than just my T-shirt. Not that I didn't enjoy seeing your nipples showing through my clothes yesterday. It's just that not a lot gets past Carson. Might sully your reputation even further if he saw that for a second day in a row."

"What's his issue, anyway? Was he not hugged enough as a child?"

Ranger shrugged. "The dickishness might be congenital. Never paid it much attention before because he's such a good agent. I can handle an ass as long as they do their job."

"You let him have it yesterday," I pointed out.

"I said I can handle him being an ass. Doesn't mean he gets to be disrespectful." He leaned over and kissed me before he went in the bathroom to take a shower.

I lounged around on his bed even after he'd gone downstairs. Of course, I'd watched him get dressed. I wasn't missing that show. But after he left, his words started running in overobsessive circles in my brain. I got up and went into Ranger's shower. It was so much better than the outdated orange and brown bathroom I had at home. Like everything else in Ranger's life, his shower was expensive and state of the art. Perfect. Like him.

Ranger didn't make promises he couldn't keep. And apparently, all that was between us was love and affection. And really hot sex. I felt obligated to add that part. It was an important part.

Love and affection did sound pretty great. It was how I felt about him, too. And really, what more can you ask for in a relationship? We had faith in each other. Trust. Fierce loyalty.

But no future.

It was a little whisper in the back of my brain. Ranger wouldn't make promises. Couldn't, according to him. I knew it was because he was an honorable man who didn't like going back on his word. Predicting the future wasn't one of his superpowers. But deep down I knew there was more to it than that. There were parts of Ranger's past he'd never share with me. Morelli was an open book. I'd known him my whole life. Knew all his faults and his secrets. I'd seen the skeletons in his closet. I didn't even know where Ranger's closet was.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

I took my time in the shower. There was no rush, after all. And I was forced to use Ranger's delicious shower gel because, oh darn, we'd forgotten to grab mine when Ranger had hastily packed for me. After the shower, I wrapped myself in one of his fluffy robes and went to get dressed from the Martha Stewart laundry basket that had been shoved to a random spot on the floor last night to make room for marathon sex. It was pretty easy to find what I needed. Underwear. Clean jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Then I was faced with what to do with the rest of my clothes.

Ranger had said I could put them anywhere, but the idea of putting my clothes in his closet was kind of intimidating. It felt way too much like moving in. I'd lived with Ranger before. Several times, in fact. But aside from the time we spent in Hawaii, it had all been pretty much plutonic. Mostly. And Hawaii. That adventure had been so removed from reality that even now it still seemed like a dream.

Putting my clothes in Ranger's closet would be too real. I knew this was supposed to be a temporary arrangement. Ranger didn't want anything more than temporary. And that scared the hell out of me.

I ended up putting the basket just inside the closet door. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

I wasn't sure what to do with myself after that. Didn't really feel like going down to Ranger's office. Pritchard was alright, but while Ranger could handle an ass as long as they were good at their job, I wasn't quite as practiced at the whole Zen thing. I wandered into Ranger's den and looked over the case material that had collected on his desk.

There was something I wasn't seeing. I was sure of it. Some connection I hadn't made. I looked at the maps of the five block radius we'd used to search for Mini. There were notes, and things circled, but nothing useful. It was pretty frustrating. Mini had to be hiding somewhere.

I'd tried calling her a few more times, but she wasn't answering. Not surprising. Time to break out the some of the more tedious tools in my bounty huntering tool box.

When people hear bounty hunter, they usually think of black leather and badass attitudes. Kicking in doors, guns drawn, and taking down bad guys with a little brute force. Truth is, most of the job is boring. I've always lacked the muscle and professionalism to really excel when it comes to the takedown, but the boring stuff I've got. I called up the map on my phone's GPS and asked it to find all the food delivery places in the five mile radius. I was betting Mini wasn't going out to the supermarket while she was on the lam. That meant she was either relying on someone to bring her food, or she was getting take out under a false name.

I made some calls, giving them Mini's burner number to see if they had it on file. Got a hit at a deli. I ordered a meatball sub and asked them to verify the address they'd be sending it to. Bingo. Sometimes the boring stuff pays off big time.

I took the elevator down to five and popped my head into Ranger's office. All three men looked at me. "Just checking in. I'm following a lead on my FTA."

"The possession with intent?"

"Yep."

"You armed?"

I rolled my eyes so big I actually made myself dizzy. "Ugh. Fine. I'll get the gun belt out of the Cayenne."

"Take a fleet car. It'll be less recognizable. And take Nollen."

"No Hal or Ramon?"

"Hal just came off a shift and I've got Ramon covering Thatch. Nollen will do fine. Just try not to break him."

"Ha ha."

I could see the smile in his eyes. Ranger thought I was amusing.

I closed Ranger's office door and turned to the control desk.

Nollen was a pretty big guy. Not Hal or Tank big, but he was at least 6 feet of solid military muscle. Dark blond hair buzzed so close to his head he was almost bald. Thick shoulders tightening under his black Rangeman shirt as he watched me watching him on the monitors. He was sitting very still when I approached him from behind. As if he thought my vision was based on movement like a T-Rex.

Better to just rip off the Band-aid, right?

"Ranger says you're with me today."

He knew I was there and he flinched anyway. Jeez. You'd think I was the boogey-man.

Nollen stood up. A look of regret crossed his face when Junior took his place at the monitors. I didn't get one glance from him on the way to the elevator. Not until we stepped in and the doors closed. Leaving us alone. He cut his eyes to me in one of those quick movements guys do to check out a woman on the sly. All reflex. His eyes went round when he realized he'd done it. You could hear the _Oh, crap_ being shouted in his head. Busted. "Problem?"

"No ma'am."

"You can call me Stephanie."

Nothin'. Not even a nervous blink. Jeez.

"So I'm guessing you were in the Army?"

He nodded once.

"Infantry?"

It was a blind guess, but it got me another nod.

"Probably did some tours overseas, right? Where?"

"Afghanistan."

Wow. Four whole syllables. Talking to this guy was like pulling teeth. "You can relax. I don't bite." His eyes dropped shut, trying to hide his pained grimace. Guess he got a mental picture. "And the guys were just joking about Ranger kicking your ass. He doesn't really do that." That I know of. Nollen was still unconvinced. "This'll be painless, I promise."

"Didn't Cal get bashed over the head on your detail?"

"It wasn't my fault. And that only happened once." Okay twice if you count the time he bounced his head off the delivery room floor when Valerie was in labor. But that wasn't my fault either. He hadn't been prepared for the shower of amniotic fluid or seeing part of one human being sticking out of another. In all honesty, I can't really blame him for fainting.

Nollen stayed in perfect step with me when I stopped to get the utility belt out of Ranger's Cayenne, and then all the way to the fleet SUV. Only peeling away to get in the passenger seat. Guess he didn't want to argue over who got to drive. It took ten minutes to get to the apartment building. He hopped out first and scanned the street while I got out of the car, a hand on his sidearm like he thought we would be ambushed at any moment.

Actually. That probably wasn't as farfetched as it sounded, now that I thought about it.

He stayed right on top of me when I started for the building. "Cripes. Didn't your mother explain to you about personal space?"

The nervous look was back. I could see the wheels turning. Deciding which was more dangerous, taking a risk something would happen to me, or taking the heat for being all over Ranger's woman. I didn't envy him. It was a dilemma.

"Look. I'm armed," I said, pointing out the gun belt I'd strapped to my hip. He didn't need to know I wouldn't use it. "And I'm a professional." More or less. "You don't have to hover."

He nodded again and took a step back. Yea. An extra two feet of freedom. Every girl's dream.

We tried the first floor apartment the Deli had on file, but Mini wasn't there. I wasn't overly surprised. Mini was wily. Probably met the delivery guy in the hall. An elderly man had answered the door. I showed him Mini's photo.

"Have you seen this girl?"

"Who's askin'?"

"I'm her cousin. She ran away from home and my aunt is worried sick. She's only fifteen."

Now, I know it's not nice to lie, but you use the tools you've got. I'm not strong, or fast, or particularly coordinated, but I'm a world class liar. He considered me a moment, rubbing the scraggly gray stubble on his chin. "You don't look like her cousin."

"Our moms are sisters. She takes after her dad."

He looked like he might have bought that. "Fifteen you say? Little bitty thing?"

"Yes! Have you seen her?"

"Might have. Said she was in trouble. Said bad people were looking for her." He gave me another hard look. Trying to judge if I was bad people. Thankfully, he hadn't seemed to notice that I was armed. His eyes fell on Nollen over my shoulder.

"This is my boyfriend. He didn't think I should be in a rough neighborhood alone."

I heard Nollen choke behind me, but I ignored him. The guy gave Nollen a good, long stare. "Good man. Can't be too careful. Things are dangerous these days, what with the hoodlums killing each other over god knows what. Last I heard, you're cousin was staying in an apartment on four. You get that little girl and you take her where it's safe, you hear?"

"Yes, sir."

He gave us a curt nod and shut the door. Okay, so I guess I didn't feel bad lying this time. Normally when I lie to find a skip, it's so I can drag them back to jail. This was different. This time, getting Mini to safety was my exact plan.

We headed up to four via the stairs, since the building didn't have an elevator. I was struggling not to huff and puff like a loser by the time we got there. I didn't want Nollen to think I was wimpy. There were only four apartments on each floor. I pulled in a deep breath and knocked on A. Nobody home. B was a stoner. Settled in for an afternoon of Halo and cheese doodles. I went to C and raised my fist to knock when the door opened. A girl stopped short to look at me with wide eyes. She was about five feet tall, and aside from the bleach blonde hair, she looked a helluva lot like Mina Velasquez.

She reacted before I did. Whipping around on her heels and sprinting for the other side of the apartment. I darted after her. Mini reached the bedroom window and threw it open. She launched herself onto the fire escape and was running for the ladder when I stumbled onto the mesh platform. The grating tore my jeans when I fell, cutting into my knees. I grabbed a fistful of her sweatshirt. "Stop!"

"No! You have to let me go!"

"I can't! I promise I won't take you to jail."

"Liar."

"Not about this," I said, but she was already shaking her head.

"If I'm seen, he'll kill me in a heartbeat. Like he tried to kill Thatch. And he's sure to see me if I'm with you. He wants you way more than he wants me."

"I know I'm on a hit list—"

"Not just a hit list. This is so much bigger than a hit list. He'll be after you for what you can get him. Like he is with me. He knows I know too much. Supply lines and dealer names and chains of command. But you. You're the ticket to everything he wants."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he'll burn the whole world to the ground to get away from Ranger. And that includes you."

"Who? Who's after us?"

She looked at me like I was stupid. Then her eyes darted over my shoulder and she blanched. She kicked me in the knee and punched my shoulder like a tiny little ninja. I stumbled back. I tried to hold onto her, but she broke my grip. Slid down the ladder as I lost balance and fell back toward the railing and a four-story drop.

A big hand snatched the front of my shirt to keep me from plummeting to my death. The stretchy fabric caught my weight, but that's about all it did. Pretty sure Nollen saw everything from collar bone to belly button when my neck gaped open. He yanked me back in through the window and I bounced off his body. "Holy shit!"

"I have to go after her."

"Hell no. You could have been killed. I'm not going to be the one to tell Ranger his girlfriend died chasing Mighty Mouse. Vince and Zip are down there. Let them take the heat if she gets away."

"What do you mean Vince and Zip are down there?"

"Crap."

"Oh no. You don't get out of this that easy. How many guys are following me?"

He wasn't in any way happy. "Two cars with two guys each."

"So five including you? For how long?"

"Since you're little run in with Baller Thatch. If it makes you feel any better, Ranger's got backup too. Tank and Cal are on his six any time he leaves the building. In fact, no one goes anywhere without a partner until this is over. No exceptions." He eyed me carefully. Thought I might snap. But my mind was running a mile a minute.

"He'll burn the world to the ground to get away from Ranger. Who would be that afraid?"

"Have you met Ranger?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "He's not as scary as you think."

"You're probably the only person who has ever said that." Nollen shifted on his feet. "Speaking of which...can we not tell Ranger about me copping a feel when you almost fell?"

"Yeah. I'm good with that." I pulled out my phone and called Ranger. "I just had a run in with Mini," I told him when I heard the line open. "She got away from me."

"Babe. She's five feet tall and you've got armed backup."

"Yeah, five of them. Which we're going to talk about when I get back. But the reason I called is that she said something before she squirreled away. I think I know who we're dealing with. I just don't know why."

"I'm listening."

"I think our mastermind is Alvarez."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Ranger seemed to be processing what I'd just said. Probably analyzing the implications from a dozen angles I didn't even know existed. "What exactly did she say?"

"She said the guy who's after us would burn the world to the ground to get away from you. As far as I know, Alvarez is the only one you've gone after in a while. And given the whole superpowers thing, burning down the world does seem almost logical. I just don't know why he ran in the first place."

"I might be able to answer that. Seems there's been chatter in the supply chain about a Trojan Horse. Sent in by the Sinaloa and Juarez cartels to deal some serious blows to the opposition. The idea is to provide critical information to authorities so they'll do the dirty work. They use federal resources to shut down key points or make major arrests while your hands stay clean. It's a technique they've been using in Mexico for years, but I've never heard of it being done this successfully in the states. After what you said, I went searching up Alvarez's family tree and found a cousin on his mother's side is a Juarez lieutenant. That's likely who he was running to when I caught him. The cousin realized the rare opportunity when Alvarez was sent to a federal prison on the attempted murder charge. Started feeding him intel on the Zetas to get him a deal with the feds."

"So he ran because Mini was digging and he knew it was all about to catch up to him?"

"That would be my guess. The Zetas might be based in Mexico, but they've got a long reach. And not only would the hammer fall on him. It would likely fall on his family too. If it weren't for Mini, I'm not sure anyone would have noticed. There isn't a lot of effective communication between agencies. FBI was getting half the picture, DEA the other. If it weren't for the fact Alvarez got greedy and stuck his hand in the cookie jar, Mini wouldn't have started looking either."

"He should have just said no to drugs."

"Babe." I could hear that earned me a smile. "So you coming back in?"

"Maybe. Might see if we can get eyes on her again."

"Be careful."

I acknowledge that and disconnected. Went down to the street to see if Zip and Vince had been able to catch her. Turns out all they caught was my meatball sub.

I didn't have high hopes that we'd find Mini, but I felt obligated to try. After an hour, I figured it was best to pack it in. I felt like a sitting duck out on the street. Even with an entire team for backup. I could only guess what Mini felt like after I flushed her out. I tried her burner, but there was nothing to connect to. She'd ditched it.

My phone chirped on our way back to Rangeman. It was a call from my parents' house. Either my mother wanted me to stop in for dinner, or Grandma had heard about the head in my fridge.

It was the latter.

"That must have been something to see. Was it all openmouthed like in the movies?"

"I don't know. Ranger was the one who opened the fridge. He didn't tell me until after."

"That's too bad. I wouldn't have minded seeing it. I miss all the good stuff."

Grandma had an odd sense of what was good stuff. The funeral home was a social hub for her generation, since it was pretty much the only source of entertainment in Chambersburg. We didn't have a movie theater, and we didn't have many restaurants. Aside from bingo at the senior's center, the funeral parlor was the place to be most nights of the week. Grandma went to every viewing with her friends. Liked to be in the thick of the action. Grandma didn't shy away from death. If anything, she had a morbid fascination.

"That reminds me," she said, cutting through my musings. "I heard they released Tommy Thumbelli's body to his brother. They're having him laid out at Stiva's. I sure would like to go, but Betsy's visiting her grandson in Vermont and Mabel's home with the gout. Do you think you could give me a ride?"

"Gee, I don't know."

"Your mother's making pot roast, and there's pineapple upside-down cake for dessert."

Dang. What was it with people and not playing fair? I blew out a sigh. "I'll have to check in with Ranger to see what's going on with the case first. I can't make any promises."

"Great! I'll set two extra places. We'll see you and Ranger tonight at dinner."

Uh-oh. I tried to protest, but Grandma hung up. Crap. Ranger wasn't going to like this.

He was alone in his office when I got back. His eyes took in the bloody hole in my jeans and cut up to mine. "How'd that happen?"

"Mini's scrappy."

He thought about smiling. "Come in and lock the door."

That sounded promising. I did as I was told. He crooked a finger at me. "Come here." The nervous butterflies were waking up in my stomach. Ranger always had that effect on me. Even when he isn't watching me like I'm dessert. He held out his hand for mine. The second my fingers touched his palm, he gave me a tug and pulled me between him and the desk. "Take your pants off."

Oh boy. "Is that a good idea?"

The corner of his mouth lifted. "Either take them off or I'm ripping the hole even bigger so I can see what kind of damage was done. Your choice."

Oh. So it was that kind of playing doctor. I couldn't decide if I was more relieved or disappointed. I unbuttoned my jeans and wiggled them down my hips. Revealing the bright blue panties. His dark eyes on me at every inch. The fact he was getting out a first aid kit didn't make my blood any less hot.

Ranger caught my waist and lifted me onto the edge of his desk, taking a seat in his desk chair. He pulled my foot into his lap so he could see my knee. "This is getting to be a habit."

"Maybe I just like it when you kiss it better."

Right answer. His already dark gaze was dilated to black. His gentle fingers skating across my skin with as much sensuality as care. He dabbed the shallow cuts with the alcohol swab. I'll be honest. It definitely stung. But I was too distracted by his hand on my inner thigh to give it much thought. Ranger tossed the swab on the desk and steadied my leg with both hands. Our eyes held. And then he blew a smooth stream of air over the damp skin to cool it and ease the stinging. This had a predictable effect on certain parts of my anatomy. Which, judging from the wolf in his eyes, was exactly what he'd been going for. "I might need to check you over for injuries again."

"Do you have time for that?"

Ranger spread a giant Band-aid over my knee and let his hand wander up my thigh. Brushing his lips over the bandage. "I've got as much time as you need," he said in that velvet voice. He kissed the inside slope of my knee, then my thigh. "Do I need to ask how hard you fell?"

"I'm not pregnant, remember?"

"Unofficially not pregnant. But still ten days late."

"You're keeping count."

Ranger stood and leaned into me. Gathering me around him as he tipped me back over his desk. "I'd be stupid not to." He smiled at the way my breath caught. My chest rising and falling against his. He kissed the low neckline of my shirt. His lips caressed my skin in a slow, agonizing line up my chest. My neck. My chin. He was wearing a cocky smile when he reached my mouth.

I was much more relaxed when Ranger dropped back into his desk chair, tugging me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, his breathing still steady despite our elevated heart rates. "That might have been a mistake. I doubt I'll ever get through a meeting in here again without thinking of you on my desk."

"It gets worse. They're kind of expecting us for dinner at my parents' house tonight before I drive Grandma to Tommy Thumb's viewing."

"I'm guessing this wasn't something you volunteered for." I shrugged. "You really do come from a long line of scary women, Babe."

"Does that mean you're leaving me hanging?"

"Is that an option?"

"No."

That got me another smile. "Should I bring an extra shirt in case your sister shows up?"

"You heard about that?" Ranger raised an eyebrow at me. Right. Dumb question. "You still going to chain me naked to a traffic light if Tank finds out?"

"Yes," he said, kissing me again. "Or maybe I'll just handcuff you to my bed and have my way with you."

"I thought this was supposed to be discouragement."

I'd mostly been teasing, since I'm not really into the whole handcuffs thing, but I could see by the light shining in Ranger's eyes that I might have just made a promise he hoped I'd keep. Eeek! His brushed his lips over mine. "Given the current climate, the only other options are to keep you on lockdown or send someone in my place."

"Lockdown is out."

"And if I sent someone in my place I'd have to give them hazard pay."

"My families not _that_ bad."

"Babe." I gave him the _watch it_ glare, but it only made him smile. He caught a curl and gave it a tug. "I have client meetings this afternoon, and my insurance rep is coming in at 5. Then I'm all yours. How many more cases do you have outstanding?"

"Just Mini and Earl Belter, the domestic violence. He's been on a fishing trip with his buddies since last week, which means they're out getting drunk somewhere in the Pine Barrens. A neighbor promised to call when he got back."

"Do you need something to keep you busy?"

"No. I'll probably glance at the files again. Do some deep thinking."

"So you intend to take a nap."

"I explained about the decaf thing, right?"

Ranger laughed at me. He pulled me close and kissed me with enough heat to melt me clear to my toes. "I'll be up later," he said into my mouth. "Set your clothes out, but don't bother getting dressed."

"Dinner's at 6, and we can't be late."

"That's why you shouldn't get dressed."

I bit my lip. I was definitely going to hell. I slipped off Ranger's lap and started for the door.

"Babe."

"What?"

"Pants."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

I kicked off my shoes when I got back upstairs. Ready to do some serious thinking. I was exhausted. Between being off caffeine and pulling all nighters with Ranger, I was going to need a nap just to keep going. Especially given that I was most likely in for another long and satisfying night. Laying out my clothes was probably a good idea. Just in case I overslept. I went into Ranger's closet to get my laundry basket.

It was empty.

Oh boy.

I looked around Ranger's giant walk-in closet. It was usually a cascade of black. Black t-shirts and linen dress shirts and Armani suits and black on black striped ties over hanging black cargo pants and slacks. All perfectly organized and lined up by purpose, and all very very black. Now there were flashes of color, too. Little hints of red and white blouses peeking between the linen dress shirts. Jewel bright sleeves of girly t-shirts and blue jeans mixed in with the Rangeman uniforms. Even my red dress with the swirly skirt was hanging with the Armani.

Omigod. I really was living with Ranger.

I found my black pencil skirt hanging with Ranger's slacks and selected a white silk blouse to go with it. Trying very hard not to think about how I felt. If it was as terrifying as it should be, I might freak out. And what if it wasn't? What if I felt differently when the shock wore off? What if I felt that warm fuzziness in my chest that I do about Morelli? That would be like asking for a broken heart.

I blew out a sigh and set the clothes aside with a pair of black pumps. Then I climbed into Ranger's bed. Snuggled down into his soft, Bulgari scented sheets. It's too bad Ranger never wanted to get married. I could totally get used to this.

When I was finally dragged awake with the knowledge that I wasn't alone, there was no moment of panic. Just a low burning anticipation. Ranger slid under the covers and leaned over me, gently kissing every inch of my exposed skin in an effort to wake me up. His hands searching under what little clothes I was still wearing. I felt him grin against my throat when I responded. Yep. I could definitely get used to this.

Ranger left me on his bed when he went to get dressed. Took me a minute. I was more quivering mush than woman. I was surprised to see Ranger in a nice dress shirt and slacks when he came out of the closet again, a sports coat in one hand. I didn't think it was just because we were having dinner with my parents. Ranger didn't care very much about the impression he gave off. The first time he came to dinner, he was dressed like a street thug. Wearing enough gold chains and swagger to not just secure bail for murder one, but to look like that might be a necessity. Since then, he's mostly gone with the body guard look. "Does this mean you're coming to the viewing with us?"

"It's not exactly my idea of a good time, but I figured it was smart to leave the option open."

"So it's not to impress my mother?"

I heard him chuckle. He entered my airspace from behind and zipped up the back of my pencil skirt. Laid a warm kiss on the back of my neck. "Anthony Thumbelli runs the mob in Trenton. His brother was a trigger man for Grizzoli, but he was still family. His viewing will likely be a who's who of the Trenton mob scene as they pay their respects. It's a gesture I would usually make in private, but considering the circumstances I might make an exception."

"The circumstances being the gang thing? Or the circumstances being me?"

"Both. It's not a secret that you're a close associate of mine. If you attend an event like this, it might be assumed you're representing me."

"And that could go either way, right?"

He smiled.

I didn't see any backup when we parked the Cayenne in front of the little row house my parents lived in, but that didn't mean anything. Thanks to Nollen, I knew there was likely a small army of highly trained soldiers watching our backs from some covert location nearby. Ranger's eyes scanned the street when he got out of the car and walked around to my side.

Grandma was standing at the screen door. "Well, don't you look nice?" she said to Ranger. "This one cleans up real good."

"You should see him in a tux," I told her. Almost as good as him in nothing at all. Ranger put a hand on my back and I caught the smile he was trying to hold in. He was reading minds again. Or maybe he'd just had the same thought. It had been less than twenty minutes since I last saw him naked.

My father glanced up from the television when we came in. Just a cursory once over that said _That guy again, huh?_ And then he went back to his show. No muss. No fuss. That was the nice thing about my dad. He didn't sweat over little things like his daughter bringing Batman home for dinner.

My mother, on the other hand, was not as easy going. "Stephanie, could you help me in the kitchen please?"

Uh oh. This had trap written all over it. Unfortunately, knowing that didn't get me out of it.

Her back was to me when I braved my way into the kitchen. "Would you ladle the gravy into the gravy boat for me?" A reasonable request. That would hold me down in one place for interrogation because denying a daughterly duty wasn't an option. I resigned myself and got out the gravy boat. "So. You're spending a lot of time with Ranger lately."

"We're working a case together. My FTA is a key witness in his fugitive investigation."

"But you brought him home for dinner."

"I've brought him for dinner before. We're friends. I bring friends to dinner all the time."

"Friends don't go to Hawaii together."

"That was work too, remember?"

"I just don't understand why you'd break up with Joseph for a man like him."

"I didn't break up with Joe for Ranger. Joe and I agreed things weren't working and we needed some space. End of story."

Grandma came in through the kitchen door. "Ranger's a hot one, but he's not much fun. He wouldn't tell me about the head he found in your fridge. Said it was part on an open investigation."

My mother made the sign of the cross. "You never had body parts in your refrigerator before you started working for your no good cousin Vinnie."

"Yeah, and remember how boring that was?" Grandma said. "And now she gets to have all kinds of adventures and hang around with hot guys. Admit it, Helen. That Ranger is real handsome."

"Like the devil himself."

This conversation was making my stomach hurt.

"You know, Mona Torelli's son just moved back from managing a project oversees. Isn't that exotic?"

Yep. Hurting big time. I hurried with the gravy and handed the boat to Grandma. "I'll be right back. I've got to freshen up before we eat."

"Got a do your business, huh?" Grandma asked. "I hear ya. You want us to wait on you?"

"No." Jeez. "I'll just be a second. I swear."

I hurried up the stairs. My parent's house was built shotgun style. A living room, dining room and kitchen all lined up with three bedrooms upstairs. Perfect for young couples or retirees. That also meant there was only one bathroom, on the second floor. This was good news for me, since it gave me an excuse to get away. I thought the pain in my stomach would stop after I made my escape. It didn't.

Turns out, it wasn't just the conversation. It was cramps. The official _not pregnant_ signal from God. Hallelujah! I don't think I've ever been so relieved to get cramps in all my life. I made use of what I'd left behind on previous visits with my parents and went back to the dinner table.

When I got downstairs, Ranger was sitting in the chair next to mine having an honestogod conversation with my father. How weird is that?

What was even weirder was the tiny little hint of regret that I couldn't explain. It's not like either of us wanted me to be pregnant. Ranger was keeping a close count on the days because he was responsible and cautious. Fully aware of his culpability. Ready to step in out of duty like he did with Julie. Financial support. Protection. But he wasn't interested in a real relationship. The price was too high. Ranger couldn't do emotional intimacy. Or offer stability or any kind of commitment.

And I'd just realized I couldn't keep doing whatever this was without it. It was too risky. If I had been pregnant, life as I knew it would have been over. I would have been launched over the abyss with no promise of solid ground on the other side. And no parachute.

Stupid heart. Why did it have to have needs? Why couldn't it just let my body enjoy Ranger without having to get all attached? Things would be so much easier if it was just sex. If I was capable of taking the gratification and moving on when it was over.

But I wasn't.

Truth is, I loved him. Because I was an idiot. The kind that doesn't know how to let go of the hot pan before getting burned.

My mother and grandmother brought out the last couple dishes and took their seats. Surrounding the table on all sides. This presented a dilemma. I knew Ranger would want to know that I was officially not pregnant. But I didn't see a way of telling him without the sharp-eared spectators catching wind. It would have to wait until we got to the viewing, when Grandma would be too busy to notice a little private conversation.

By the time my mother served the pineapple upside-down cake, I was ready to start biting my nails. Not Ranger. He was perfectly at ease. Like he was everywhere. Drinking his coffee with a little smile that said I was amusing him. His arm around the back of my chair. Finally, Grandma put me out of my misery. "We better get going if we wanna get good seats. This'll be a big one, what with it being a murder and all. Those always get real crowded."

"You are responsible for her," mom said to me. "Do not let her cause another scene like she did last time."

"Last time wasn't my fault," Grandma said. "That lid sprang open all on its own. It was fate."

"It was you with a nail file. You can't do that. It's upsetting. They have closed casket funerals for a reason."

"People feel deprived when they don't get a chance to see the deceased. How are we supposed to know who's in there? It could be anybody. How do we know they're even dead?"

My mother made the sign of the cross again and cut her eyes to me. "Keep her under control, or I'm not making another pineapple upside-down cake for a year."

I thought this was an overestimation of my abilities, but there was no point in making that argument. I tried to hold in my sigh and failed.

Ranger nodded to my father, politely thanked my mother for the meal, and then stood so he could pull out my chair. He thought this was hilarious. Ranger had an odd sense of humor.

He let us into the Cayenne and drove to the funeral home. I wasn't the least surprised that a black SUV pulled away from a spot right up front when we got there. I was betting there was a pretty decent Rangeman presence. Grandma was beaming.

"We should do this with Ranger more often," she said to me on the sly. "I can't remember the last time I got to park so close."

"He has good parking karma," I said. I didn't think it was smart to let Grandma know what a big deal this was. She might get ideas. Ranger pulled into the spot.

Then his phone started buzzing. He looked at the screen. Might as well have frowned. "What is it?" I asked.

"Break in. Looks like multiple locations." He hit a button and pressed the phone to his ear. After a moment, the frown became more pronounced. "Have we confirmed the breach?" Another moment. "Redirect whatever resources are necessary without breaking protocol. Lock it down. I'm on my way in." He hung up. "Change of plans, Babe. I have to head back to Rangeman."

"How many locations are being hit?"

"Six."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah. Someone's trying to stretch my resources thin. Could be it's a test run to clock response time, but there's a small chance this might precipitate a move on Rangeman. Scatter my forces to make the building vulnerable. I'll leave a couple guys to watch your Granny, but we need everyone else to cover all bases."

"I understand. We'll be fine."

Ranger turned to look at me. "Babe. I'd be happier if you were at Rangeman with me."

"I can't. I promised my mom I'd look after Grandma."

"Babe."

"We'll be fine. Promise," I said. I spotted Pritchard outside the front door with Carson and a few other men that had _Fed_ written all over them. Must have been because of the mob connection. I caught sight of a couple local cops, too. "Look. Both FBI and DEA are here. And that's Morelli's SUV parked right over there. This is probably the safest place to be tonight next to Rangeman."

Ranger wasn't convinced. I cut my eyes to the rearview mirror to remind him Grandma was watching with baited breath. It would make it more difficult to drag me off. Difficult, not impossible. But that was enough trouble that he didn't have the time to afford it. He opened the glove compartment. "You're familiar with the panic button. Keep it on your person at all times. Not just in your purse. Got it?"

"Got it." I took the device and stuck it in my bra. A little light sparked in his eyes. If Grandma hadn't been in the car, he might have hauled me into his lap and gotten a little more creative about where to put it.

He smiled. There he went, reading minds again.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

I got out of the Cayenne and opened the door for Grandma to help her down. Ranger waited until we were standing next to Pritchard before he pulled away and jetted off into the night. Off to save the world. Pritchard smiled at me. "I should have known you'd show up here. You following a lead or is it just my lucky day?"

"I'm here with my Grandma. She wanted to pay her respects."

Pritchard nodded, his amused eyes taking in Grandma in her pink floral blouse and matching pink skirt and orthopedic shoes. Probably thought she looked like a sweet old lady that needed escorting by her dutiful granddaughter. Little did he know. Grandma might look like an underfed soup chicken, but I had a feeling that if the world ended in a nuclear blast, the only things to survive would be the cockroaches and Grandma.

Carson eyed me in a less flattering way, but he didn't say anything. Hard to tell if he was just un-thrilled to see me. Maybe he thought my presence was a bad omen.

The funeral home was packed when we got inside. Grandma slipped away from me almost instantly, vanishing into the crush. I tried to follow where she'd gone, but I couldn't see any sign of her at all. Dang. I was never getting pineapple upside-down cake again.

Tommy Thumbs would be in slumber room one. The largest of the three, reserved only for prominent lodge members and murder victims. The people more likely to draw a crowd. The fact this was a mob death made it even trickier. Lots of plainclothes cops and undercover feds. I felt kind of bad for the families who had to share the evening with Tommy. All three slumber rooms were full, from the looks of it. And from the glimpse I got on my way past, all three were closed caskets tonight.

That would drive grandma crazy.

Morelli was standing with a leggy blonde near slumber room one. She had the kind of body that I always told myself was purchased. Mostly because it made me feel better. Deep down, I was pretty sure it was all as nature had intended. Which made me hate her even more.

Not that I needed flimsy reasons like vanity to hate Terry Gilman.

Terry only afforded me a polite glance when Morelli left her to come over to me. He was looking especially good, even with the cop face. His black hair was curling along his neck in a way I always loved running my fingers through. And his eyes. Sharp and assessing. They were scanning me with enough careful intent to make me tingly. There were no indications of his feelings when he came to stand next to me. What was it with the men in my life and the Fort Knox expressions? I wasn't capable of half that level of control. Might as well have worn a flashing sign on my forehead.

Morelli turned to face the room with me. "So. You're living with Ranger now?"

"I'm just staying with Ranger. It's temporary."

"Does he know that?"

"Yes." Ranger knew that even better than I did. Ranger was prepared for a brief liaison. Ranger didn't get attached. Me? Not so lucky.

Joe didn't like that answer any better. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"Joe," I started, but he let up pretty quickly. He didn't really want to know. "You were the one who said we should back off."

"That's because I'm an idiot."

No arguments there. Joe was very smart in a lot of ways. Just not when it comes to grown up things like relationships. "You're spending a lot of time with Terry?"

"Not a _lot_ of time."

"She still wants you."

"Yeah, well. Terry doesn't always get what she wants."

I didn't know what to say to that. Part of me would feel less guilty if Morelli wasn't waiting patiently for me to come back like I always did. The other part would have had to rip her hair out and stab her with a stiletto heel. Better change the subject. "Did you see Grandma? My mom threatened to cut me off dessert if she caused another scene."

"Then you're pretty much screwed. I saw her heading into Slumber Room one just before you got here."

"Crap."

That was when Slumber Room one erupted in a chorus of surprised shouts and angry muttering. Here we go again. And then the angry muttering got louder. There was something about it that made my skin crawl. The foreboding sense of doom was tingling again. Stronger than I'd felt it before Baller Thatch was shot. Stronger than when Ranger was calmly gathering my worldly possessions and carting me out of my apartment without explanation. That was alarming. This was more _oh shit_.

Morelli wheeled around and sprinted for the open double doors, the muttering getting to furious whispers. I was right behind him. I expected to see Grandma standing next to the open coffin trying to look innocent. That wasn't what caught my attention. It was hard to look for Grandma at all the moment you realized what you were seeing in the open casket. The man laid out in the soft ivory satin wasn't dressed in the customary suit. He was in ragged blue jeans and a soiled hoodie. And he was most definitely not Tommy Thumbelli.

A stooped and stately man with silver hair was standing at the head of the casket. Confusion and livid fury all over his face. "Where the hell is my brother? What kind of place are you running here?"

Then the body twitched.

Uh oh.

A breathtaking wave of shock moved through the crush. The body twitched again. It was like watching someone rise from the dead. The man opened his vacant eyes and stared around. Somebody screamed and fainted.

There was a moment where the guy stared around without seeing. It was like watching Avery Jessup all over again. And then he launched himself over the rim of the casket. The casket and body both went tumbling to the floor. The crowd spooked and tried to bolt in a dozen different directions at once. I was fighting to get close enough to find Grandma, right behind Morelli, but the mass pushed us back. There were screams and shouts and confusion all around us. And then Not Dead got to his feet and lunged for the nearest moving body. Morelli. He latched on to Joe's shoulders and they hit the floor. Joe fighting to keep him from biting and tearing. I didn't even think. My foot struck Not Dead's side with a grunted exhale. He rolled off Morelli and he was on his feet again. Running at me full tilt.

I didn't see the gun. I only heard the concussive report rip. Not Dead's shoulder rolled back, but it didn't stop him. Another hit bloomed in his side. His body struck mine and crushed me to the ground. Teeth snapping over me. There was another shot and Not Dead's vacant face when slack.

I struggled under his weight when he collapsed on me. I was trying very hard not to freak. Then hands grabbed onto fistfuls of dead man and dragged him off. Grateful tears stung my eyes. A head of silver hair leaned over me through the gathering blur. "You're a very brave woman," said Anthony Thumbelli, offering me a hand. "Everyone else is running away."

"I'm not everyone," I said, letting him and his men lift me to my feet. I'll admit. It was all bravado, since I was very close to wetting my pants, but I'm okay with that. I looked around for Joe. He was pale.

"Are you—"

"I'm fine," I assured him. I cut my eyes around the near empty slumber room. No Grandma. The lobby still chaos. "We have to get out of here. This wasn't random."

"Yeah I know," Joe said, searching the chaos. "This way."

He took my hand and led me out of the slumber room. Thumbelli and his men right behind us. And then shots rang out, chipping the door molding. We ducked back. I couldn't see a shooter. Too many bodies were rushing around trying frantically to find an exit. Nollen and Hal were fighting to get to us through the crowd. Then shots fired again and Nollen staggered. His shoulder bleeding. Hal's weapon was drawn, but he couldn't return fire through the crowd. Couldn't even see the shooter. More bullets cut into the wall next to us. Morelli moved in front of me. A protective arm wrapping around me to hold me to his back.

And then I saw them.

There were at least a dozen. No formation. Which is why there were so hard to spot. But they were the only ones that weren't running. No shock or terror on their stone cold faces. Morelli saw them a second after I did and raised his gun. Too late. The bullet clipped him and I screamed. Thumbelli's men were returning fire. Two of the assailants dropping to the ground. But it was hard to focus on the hell around me while I watched Morelli bleeding. Some of Thumbelli's men collapsed and the rest fell back. And then hands closed around me. I fought them. Unable to see anything else. I thrashed when someone grabbed my legs. Kicking someone in the head and other in the stomach. And then something struck the back of my head and I saw bright white and then red before the lights when out.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Damn. My head hurt. It was hard to focus on anything else around the darkness that hung over my eyes. And the ringing. Like my head had been in a bell when it was struck. I tried to move, but my face was pressed into the floor. Murmuring just over my head. Someone was angry.

"I said to get her in one piece."

"She was fighting me," a guy started to say, but the air broke when he grunted like he'd been punched in the stomach. Not by the first guy who'd been talking. He was still over me. A warm hand on my neck. That meant there were at least three of them.

"Next time it'll be a bullet," the first man said. "And if it doesn't come from me, it'll come from him. Trust me. That fucker's scary as hell when he's just doing his job. What do you think will happen if you break his woman? Unharmed, she's a bargaining chip. But you hurt her and he'll hunt you to the ends of the earth. And when he finds you he won't just cuff you and drag you back to jail. You'll be lucky if he kills you quickly."

"He's not fucking Batman."

"You wanna bet your life on that?"

The guy didn't answer. Smart move.

The ringing had mostly stopped, but the aching persisted. I was starting to miss the stun gunning. The warm hand on my neck caressed me when I moved. He knew I was waking up. "I apologize for my associate," he said to me. "He's a moron. He should have known better than to clock a woman in the back of the head with a pistol butt just because she struggled."

"Struggled my ass. She kicked Diego in the face."

"Moron," the guy said again. My brow furrowed when I tried to open my eyes. "I just hope she doesn't have a concussion. We need her alert. He has to see her eyes. I want him off balance, not homicidal."

The first thing I saw was the dirty cement floor. Then the man leaning over me. I knew his face, but it took a minute for my brain to catch up. Alvarez. I'd seen enough pictures of him to be sure of that. He wasn't much older than I was. Black hair hanging over his forehead. His face handsome in a vague sort of way. A hint of fear hidden behind his sharp black eyes. He didn't look like he was planning to kill me. I should know. I'm pretty familiar with that particular expression. This man wasn't crazy. He was desperate. "Why are you doing this?"

He almost smiled. "You know why. Though in all honesty, I didn't expect to get hands on you tonight. Tonight was going to be about the establishment and the feds. Create chaos and panic and then take them all out before they knew what was happening. Solidify my power. There were three plants in that funeral home. One in each coffin. Laying in wait for the trap to get sprung. Then that crazy old lady you were with popped a lid early before she scampered away. Lucky for me, Moron over there managed to salvage the operation by nabbing you on the one night you were out of your ivory tower."

"Whatever you're planning, it won't work. He won't bargain."

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm not expecting him to bargain with me. See, Ranger Manoso has been a thorn in my ass for way too long. I can't escape him, even with a head start. No matter how far I run. The only way I'll ever be free is to end him. It's the only way. I don't want to kill you any more than I want to kill your cop friend. But I will use you. You're bait to catch a mongoose."

"Doesn't that make you the snake?"

He grinned. "Cobra. And I guess that is a little melodramatic. But then, it's also eerily accurate."

Something slipped into place in my aching brain. "Cop friend?" I tried to sit up, but the aching made it hard. I didn't have to look far anyway. Joe was on the cement a few feet behind Alvarez. His black t-shirt glistening where the blood plastered it to his chest under the tear at his collar. "Is he..."

"He's alive. Brains might be a little scrambled, but he'll keep breathing if you don't give me any more trouble."

"You've been trying to kill me. Why would I believe you?"

"I've been trying to get my hands on you. Not kill you. That bomb was meant for Ranger. He's the only one who has to die. See, Badge Boy is just a local cop. His reach ends when I leave his jurisdiction. But Ranger. He doesn't have boundaries. And borders don't stop him. Only way to get out from under his shadow is to put a bullet between his eyes. Hell. Part of me wonders if even that'll stop him. Fucking spook."

My phone chirped. I recognized the sound. It was coming from Alvarez. He pulled my phone out of his back pocket and smiled when he saw the display. "Speak of the devil." He answered on speaker. "I've got your woman."

Dead silence on the other line.

Alvarez shifted on the balls of his feet. More nervous than he looked. "I've also got your cop buddy," he tried. "I don't know what kind of kinky ass shit you got going on with the three of you, but if you so much as sneeze wrong, he's a dead man."

More silence.

"I could just kill them now—"

"Let me talk to Stephanie."

Alvarez smiled. Lowered the phone to me. I glared daggers at him. It was the only thing I could think of to keep the squishy feeling in my stomach from making me sick. "I'm here."

"Are you hurt?"

"A little. One of them hit me in the head. And Joe's been shot. I can't see how bad."

Alvarez lifted the phone again. "She's not damaged. How long she stays that way is up to you."

"What do you want?"

"Same as anybody. I don't want to fucking die. And that's what'll happen if I end up with the feds. You let me walk away and I'll leave your girlfriend alone. This doesn't have to get any uglier."

"You didn't recruit yourself an army to ask me nicely for your freedom. What do you want?"

"I want to know you're not going to hunt me down the second you've got her back."

"And how could I make that promise in a way that you would believe?"

"You say it to my face. I'll know if you're lying."

"Where?"

"Warehouse on the seventh block of Stark. Come alone."

The line went dead.

Alvarez looked to his lieutenant. "Surround the yard, but have them stay hidden. He'll bring a team at the very least. Maybe a small army. I want the place covered from all angles."

"You want 'em dead before they hit the door?"

"No. If he has the balls to walk into the building, we'll handle him in here. It'll be cleaner that way. Less chance he'll escape."

"You sure he won't just burn the fucking building down?"

"Not with his girl inside."

I saw the lieutenant nod and left. I finally managed to sit up. We were in a holding area. Surrounded by enough towers of boxes to make it hard to tell how many men were with him. My hands were tied. I looked over at Joe. He was lying very still. Hard to tell if he was breathing from here. "Why couldn't you have just left him there so they could get him to a hospital?" I asked, letting tears fill my eyes.

"Don't try the crocodile thing on me, sweetheart," Alvarez said. "It's beneath you. And he's only here to make you behave. So if I were you, I'd sit still and let this happen the way it has to."

There were calls from the other end of the hall. Alvarez stilled. Listening. And then a smile pulled at one corner of his mouth. It was unsettling considering the hard glint in his eyes. He hadn't worn it when he looked at me. I wasn't his target. But he was ready to kill Ranger. And there was little I could do to stop him.

Alvarez dragged me up and pulled my back against his chest. The cold press of steal in my neck. It was Joe's gun. Half a dozen armed men were waiting at the opening to the hallway when Ranger walked through. Alone. I couldn't read the blank expression he wore. His black eyes found me and I didn't see relief or worry or wrath. I saw nothing at all.

Just like the night he'd walked into my apartment knowing he was about to be shot.

Oh god. I was going to be sick.

"Take his gun," Alvarez said.

One of his men reached for Ranger, but Ranger just looked at him and the man flinched. I thought I might have seen a glimmer of amusement in Ranger's eyes before they went stone cold again. Ranger pulled the Glock from his utility belt and offered it up. The guy took the gun very carefully.

"Check him for other weapons."

"I'm not fucking touching him," the man muttered.

"Chickenshit. Diego."

Diego shook his head. He wasn't touching him either.

"For christsake. Vega. Frisk him."

The big guy in the back suddenly looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. He stepped forward and gave Ranger's side's a brief pat, and then he stepped back. All six of them were watching Ranger like they thought he might put a curse on them. Guess I wasn't the only one who thought Ranger was magic.

"Let the girl go," Ranger said. "You're not getting away, but you still have the choice of leaving this situation alive."

"I'm the one in the position of power this time, dumbass. I scratched together an army out of nothing. I've got three dozen armed men posted outside to ambush anybody unfortunate enough to have sided with you. And even if you brought the fucking army, I can just slip away again as long as you're no longer breathing. This comes down to you or me and I'm not rolling over to show you my belly just because you growl. Now, drop any other weapons you have or I'll blow your girl's godamn brains out."

Ranger lifted his shirt and unclipped his tactical knife. Tossed it with a clatter onto the cement floor. Then he pulled the smaller gun from his ankle holster and handing it to Diego. Diego grinned and tucked his own gun away. Pointing Ranger's gun at him. Alvarez relaxed and took the muzzle of Joe's gun away from my neck.

And pointed it at Ranger.

I thought there would be more time. Villains always made grand speeches in the movies. Drawing out the suspense so the hero can fully realize the fate that's about to befall them. But this wasn't a movie. Alvarez's finger was squeezing the trigger back and the squishy feeling in my stomach turned to lead. I shoved my shoulder into his arm and the bang stopped my heart. The bullet went wide and hit the boxes. "Fuck." Alvarez shoved me and I hit the floor hard, right next to Joe. The wind knocked out of my lungs. I gasped, trying to keep my wits through the blind panic.

The center of the room erupted. Shots fired and men shouted. Ranger was in the center of a brawl. One guy shoved Ranger's Glock in his face and pulled the trigger. _Click_. No bullets. Ranger caught the guy's arm and threw him into Vega. There weren't any bullets in the gun he gave Diego either. And then there were shots fired in the distance. Backup was assaulting the building.

I felt Joe move against my arm. He was coming to. Still disoriented.

Alvarez pointed the gun at me again. "Ranger!"

The fighting stopped. Only two of Alvarez's men were still standing. Panting and bleeding from cut brows and busted lips. Ranger wasn't even out of breath. We could all hear the battle going on outside. "What is that?" Alvarez demanded.

"I brought the fucking army," Ranger said. "Surrender. Now."

"Not happening."

Joe's leg moved against my arm. The leg where he kept an ankle holster just like Ranger's. Alvarez wasn't watching me. He was just pointing the gun my way. His eyes were on Ranger.

"Kill him," he told his men. They didn't move. Neither one of them was still armed. At some point in the fight, Ranger had knocked their guns away. And they looked reluctant to take their eyes away from him enough to search for one. "If he moves, I'll kill his woman. Get a fucking gun and put him down."

The fighting outside was getting closer. It was impossible to tell who was winning. But one thing was clear. Time was running out.

"Fucking cowards. I'll do it myself." Alvarez swung his weapon at Ranger. Ranger didn't even blink. He dropped to the ground and went for a gun. Two shots rang out, clipping the cement around Ranger's knees. And then Alvarez swung the gun toward me and Joe again. I pulled the revolver out of Joe's ankle holster and closed my eyes. Squeezing the trigger until the pops turned to clicking. Tears were leaking through my clenched eyelids. And then a warm hand closed around mine.

"It's okay, Babe. It's over."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Ranger held tight to my hand around the grip of Joe's gun. My arms shaking. His expression wasn't stone anymore. I looked around for Alvarez, but Ranger was on one knee in front of me, blocking my view of where the gunman had been standing.

Ranger always was smarter than me.

He pulled the gun out of my clenched hands. "Building's cleared. Paramedics are on their way in. How are you feeling?"

"I'm o-okay." A touch of amusement lit his eyes. "Don't l-laugh a-at me. I h-hate ad-renaline. I c-can't stop sh-sh-shaking."

"It'll wear off soon enough," he said, holding in a smile. "You were incredible."

"Did...did you sh-shoot him or did I?"

"Would it make you feel better if I shot him?"

"Yes."

"Then it's your lucky day."

There were voices in the hall. Coming toward us with something on wheels. Morelli's arm moved. Barely. He was trying to reach for me. Still struggling to find his way to consciousness. The cement was red under his head. I caught his hand, but his fingers were weak. Tears stung my eyes.

Ranger lifted me up when the medics got to Morelli. Gathered me against him to keep me out of the way. "They must have hit Morelli a lot harder than they did you," he said, feeling the lump at the back of my head. "We'll have you checked out when we get to the hospital."

"No, I'm okay."

"Babe, I wasn't asking. There are a lot of risks associated with head trauma. Not to mention how hard you hit the ground."

I watched them wheel Joe toward the hall again. Guilt eating at my insides. "It doesn't matter how hard I fell. I'm not pregnant."

"Babe."

"No, it's official this time. I found out at my mom's house. I'm not late anymore."

"You sure?"

"I can't get much surer." I wasn't looking at his face, so I couldn't see how relieved he was. Not that it was likely to show anyway. Ranger's cop face is even better than Joe's. The tension didn't change in his body at all. Unlike mine. I was getting tighter by the second. Stupid heart. I squeezed my eyes shut. Wishing my brain didn't know better. But it did. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This. Whatever this is. I can't do it. It's too risky."

"You need promises."

I nodded. "I need solid ground. It doesn't work, trying to build bridges out of pillows. I know. Getting married again isn't in your life plan, but it might be in mine. You can't do relationships. Turns out I can't do just love and affection."

"That's an intelligent and mature observation," Ranger said. And then he turned me in his arms and kissed me. Soft and deep. The kind of kiss that poured like lava through all the best places. I might have stopped breathing for just a second. There was an almost smile on his lips when he pulled back. Resting his forehead on mine. "If you ever find yourself feeling stupid, you know where to find me."

Oh boy. Did I ever.

ooo

Ranger ended up staying behind to help sort everything out. He hadn't really brought the army, but given the number of people involved, he might as well have. FBI, DEA and TPD were all there in full force. Rounding up the handful of Alvarez's guys that had tried to cut and run when the cavalry arrived.

Hal waited with me at the hospital. Morelli had a pretty bad concussion, but there wasn't any swelling, thank god. They wanted to keep him overnight for observation after they sewed up the wound from the bullet that grazed his shoulder. All in all, he'd been lucky. It could have been so much worse. Nollen was still in surgery, too. The shot he took had broken his arm. It would likely be a couple months before he was ready for anything but desk duty. Given what he'd gone through in his first week, I was guessing he'd be good with that.

I decided to check in on Thatcher while we were waiting for Nollen and Morelli. Knocked on his open door before I stepped inside. He was leaning back in the elevated bed, the blankets pulled high on his robust belly. Agent Carson standing beside him. Thatcher didn't look happy until he glanced over and saw me. Then a little smile pulled at one corner of his mouth. "Hey, babygirl."

I gave him a little finger wave. Carson wasn't nearly as happy to see me. But then, I'm not sure if there's anything that makes Carson happy. He read the room and seemed to think it was a smart idea to step out for a minute. It was a good read. Thatcher was beaming when Carson shut the door behind him.

"You save my life _and_ my mood. Aren't you the eighth wonder of the world."

"I do what I can. What did Carson want?"

"Some kinda bullshit about being a confidential informant. Ratting on less reputable dealers. I told him for years he can shove the offer up there with that stick he's got up his ass."

"Yeah, I don't like him either. He's a jerk. But...Ranger says he's a good agent. I guess that might count for something."

"Maybe," Thatch admitted. "I heard from Mini. She says now that Alvarez is gone she's willing to turn herself in. Said you could meet her down at the courthouse if you still want your recovery money."

"Gee. That's thoughtful of her."

"She's a good girl. It was just unfortunate circumstances. You know?"

Guess that was true. It's not like I was a stranger to unfortunate circumstances. "Tell her to call me. She has my number."

"Willdo."

I turned to leave and then stopped. "About Carson's offer. Maybe you should tell Mini. She's a smart girl. Could be she could do some real good."

"I'll consider it."

ooo

I waited until mid morning the next day to pick up my stuff from Rangeman. Figured Ranger was most defiantly working by then. No matter how late he was up. I'd called ahead and asked Ella to get my things together anyway. It was a cowardly move. I realize this. But I thought it was a smart idea to minimize the chances that I'd end up alone with Ranger in his apartment. I'm not really all that good with self control. I took Rex home and dumped the laundry basket on my bed before I headed to the bonds office. The bomb had done more damage than I was expecting. DeAngelo was going to have to redo quite a bit of his work. Which would cost Vinnie even more money. I'll be honest. Hard to really feel bad about that one, given the whole ad thing.

Lula was leaning on the edge of Connie's desk when I got inside, a doughnut in her hand, her tiny poison green dress barely covering her doodah the way she was sitting. She waved me over. "What's this I hear about you livin' with Ranger?"

"I wasn't living with him. I stayed one night because my apartment was a crime scene. That's all."

"So you telling me you didn't take full advantage of the perks of residency?" Lula wanted to know. I didn't say anything, but I must not have needed to. She looked me over real good. "Oh, girl, that's what I'm talkin' about! You got your bell rung real good, didn't you?"

"I'm not one to kiss and tell."

"That's because you're a classy lady, like me. But even us classy ladies can trade the occasional juicy store, if you know what I'm sayin'."

I knew what she was saying. Still wasn't going there. "Got anything new?" I asked Connie.

"Nothing good. It's been a slow week. Good thing you still got something left over from The Rug. It should keep you in the black for a while, even if things don't pick up."

Here's hoping.

My phone chirped. I looked at the number. Not one I recognized. I got that squishy feeling in my stomach, but I'm pretty sure it was residual. I answered. "Hello?"

"You Stephanie Plum?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"This is Tovin Miller. You said I should call you when Earl came back from his fishin' trip."

"Yes! He's home?"

"Saw him about five minutes ago."

"Great, thanks! I'll be right there."

"Who was that?" Lula asked after I hung up.

"Earl Belter's back. Wanna help me round him up? I've charged my stun gun and everything."

"Damn skippy!"

* * *

The story continues in Notorious Nineteen

Keep an eye out for PLUM CRAZY, a contemporary story that will take place after Tricky Twenty-Two. Until then, enjoy Ranger's side of the story in DARK PASSION. And then in FEARLESS, In Progress Now.


End file.
